


The Grey Area

by CreatorZaruel



Series: The Grey Area Alternate Universe [1]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Anal Fingering, Ass Play, Ass to Mouth, Bondage, Cunnilingus, Dom/sub, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, F/F, Face-Sitting, Falling In Love, Female Ejaculation, Femslash, Fights, Lesbian Sex, Lesbians, Light Bondage, Love Confessions, Love/Hate, Massage, Multiple Orgasms, Mystery, Near Death Experiences, Romance, Sex Toys, Shower Sex, Slow Burn, Smut, Spanking, Survival, Vaginal Fingering, Vibrators, ass worship, f/f - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-16
Updated: 2016-11-16
Packaged: 2018-08-09 01:33:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 16
Words: 56,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7781698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CreatorZaruel/pseuds/CreatorZaruel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tracer and Widowmaker are both sent by their respective organisations to investigate an anomaly on a mysterious island in the South China Sea which leads them both into situations they would both never had anticipated.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Origin Story

**Author's Note:**

> Hey this is my first attempt at an Overwatch story, i hope you enjoy and be sure to read the notes at the end.

The Origin Story 

Tracer approached the large metal door, it was dark certainly but it a pleasant mild warmth filled the air in Gibraltar and if she wasn’t slightly worried about the message Winston had left for her then she might have come here on vacation. She approached the intercom and lightly placed her finger on the glowing touchpad. 

“Winston? It’s me I got here as fast as I could, is everything alright?” Tracer said with genuine worry in her voice. “Voice recognition confirmed, hello Lena” Athena said plainly, mere moments later the door slid open and she walked through the hallowed hallways of the watch point. She eventually came upon a large open room filled with unfinished gadgets and familiar décor. 

It brought back pleasant memories for Tracer, it had certainly been a while since she was with the rest of the Overwatch agents in Gibraltar but it truly did make her happy to reminisce about their time together. Eventually after looking carefully around the base she noticed a staircase leading to a room illuminated by a dim blue light. 

Tracer quickly raced up the metal staircase only to see Winston leaned far back on his chair fast asleep drooling. Tracer giggled to herself at the sight and went over to wake her big hairy friend up. 

“Oh Wiiiiiiinston” Tracer said playfully as she lightly pounded on her friend. Winston eventually awoke flustered, he tried to clean up his slobber and quickly adjusted his glasses all the while sealing a nearby peanut butter jar with his feet. Seeing her friend try to fix himself up made her burst out with laughter. 

Once Winston had cleaned himself up he stood, turned to Tracer and her hugged her. “Sorry! I was up all night working on something, I didn’t think you’d get here so quickly” Winston said scratching his back. 

“I’m just glad to see you’re okay. After Athena let me in I thought you had been attacked again” Tracer said obviously referencing Reaper’s attempt to steal the information of every former Overwatch agent. 

“Oh he won’t be coming back; Reaper may be powerful but even he knows if he came back I’d be ready” Winston said while he pointed at automated turrets scattered across the large room. Tracer nodded her head and cracked a smile, it always astounded her at how smart Winston was. 

“So why’d you call me here, big guy?” Tracer asked as she jumped and sat down on Winston’s huge chair. Tracer didn’t even begin to figure out what Winston was doing on his computer and simply stared at the Athena screensaver he had. 

“Two things” Winston said as he looked around his computer, he huffed when he realised they weren’t in the room, “Give me a minute” Winston said as he climbed out of his room with amazing dexterity. He climbed and swung around the room until he came to his lab, he then pulled out a black box and headed back to Tracer. 

Tracer was spinning in his chair playfully until Winston came back and stopped the spinning with his feat. “I was thinking about ways I could make your Chronal Disassociation a little less restrictive, ever since I gave you the harness its practically forced you to continue fighting” Winston said with a pang of guilt in his voice, Tracer had thanked him so many times he had lost count but Winston always strived to be better, and this time he has. 

“Winston I told you the harness is great! You saved my life big guy!” Tracer said in her usual cheery tone. Of course there were times she wished she could take it off and experience the world outside of being an Overwatch agent but if it meant she didn’t get lost in reality it was a worthy sacrifice. 

“I know! But I’ve designed something smaller and less obtrusive” Winston uttered causing Tracer to cock her head to the side in curiosity, Winston opened the black box in front of him and out came two rather thick bracelets. They glowed blue at the edges similar to the light that came from her harness, they had the same metallic white coating that her chronal accelerator had too 

“I call them the Chronal Shackles; they should keep you anchored to the present just like your harness does but with a few side effects such as- “before Winston could finish he already saw tracer putting them on frantically and impatiently. 

They fit like a glove on her wrists and as soon she had them on she immediately took off her harness. The literal weight off her chest was immense, the accelerator never slowed her down but it was a noticeable difference whenever she had it off. She waited a few moments to see if she disappeared from existence but after a very anxious few minutes she was still there. 

Tears started forming in her eyes and she leapt towards her large furry friend. She couldn’t be more grateful and Winston was rather taken aback by the sudden sign of affection. “Thank you so much” Tracer sobbed into his white hard suit with Winston hugging her back gently. She eventually left the embrace and could hardly contain her excitement. 

If there was anything that amazed Winston about Tracer, it was how happy she was most of the time. Whenever anything looked bleak Tracer was always there as a beacon of happiness and determination. Even her crying eyes were happy and the fact she was excited now just after sobbing only added to Winston’s amazement. 

Tracer, filled with excitement and desperate to let off some steam jumped to her feet and attempted to dash using her powers. Unfortunately for Tracer her leap only ended with her face planting into the stone floor of the base. Well that didn’t work out as expected Tracer thought to herself before she got back to her feet. 

Winston chuckled as he saw his friend face plant into the ground, “Those were the side effects I was talking about!” Winston said as he leapt down the stair case after his friend. 

“The bracelets simply anchor you to the present, they don’t modify the dissociation to allow you to dash or turn back your own time” Winston said simply. 

“No powers with the bracelets on, got it!” Tracer said with a massive grin on her face. The news hadn’t seemed to dissuade the woman at all, she was simply happy to be free again. She loved the powers her accelerator gave her but ever since she got it she was Tracer the Overwatch agent as opposed to Lena Oxton the girl from London. 

Her mind raced with possibilities, she wouldn’t have to stay in the specially built facility in London anymore. She could buy an actual normal apartment anywhere she wanted. She could go out and meet new people simply as Lena. Tracer was giddy as she pondered the possibilities until she remembered that Winston had a second thing for her. 

“Winston what was that other thing you wanted to show me?” Tracer asked cheerily, Winston had almost forgotten the main reason he had called tracer here. He gestured for her to follow him back to his computer, Tracer picked up her harness and ran after the scientist who simply climbed back to his computer. 

“Athena picked up a large transference of Energy on an island in the South China Sea, usually I’d ignore it but the sheer amount of energy used in proportion to the size of the island is huge” Winston sighed as he continued, “If Overwatch was still here a strike team would’ve been sent to investigate but we’re all that’s left”. Both Tracer and Winston were left lamenting over Winston’s last words. 

Tracer, determined not to let their dwindled numbers crush their spirits raised her head and lightly pounded her friend, “Cheer up big guy! I’ll check out this island and report back whatever I find, yeah?” Tracer said with a warm smile on her face. Winston’s face lit up with hope, if nothing else it felt like old times when the organisation was its peak. 

“We should go as soon as possible; I’ll meet you at the shuttle!” Winston said as his face lit up with excitement. Tracer nodded and fastened her accelerator while removing her bracelets and placing them in her jacket, she dashed back outside leaving a bright blue streak of light behind her. She quickly came upon the shuttle, still bearing the old Overwatch logo which caused a small smile to creep upon her face. 

Winston brought two jars of peanut butter and a couple of bananas with him to the shuttle. Athena was already loaded onto the shuttles computers so anything he would need to know about the mission was already handled by his trusty AI. He effortlessly climbed and leaped his way to the shuttle where Tracer was waiting with her hands on her hips doing a mock superhero pose. 

“Excited?” Winston said with a smile on his face similar to Tracer’s. 

“Of course! It’s been ages since we’ve been on a mission like this.” Tracer said ecstatically, Winston nodded and scanned his palm onto the shuttle’s door causing it to slowly lower and allow access for both of them inside. 

“Can I fly?!” Tracer asked enthusiastically, she used to be a fighter pilot and she hadn’t gotten to fly anything in a long time. Winston was having none of it though and reminded her of whenever she used to ask that question when Overwatch was in its prime, even Reinhardt who had a heart of gold would always turn Tracer down when she wanted to fly the shuttles, she had a tendency to go faster than necessary. 

Tracer scoffed sarcastically, “Fine! But I’ll be forty by the time we get there” Tracer playfully uttered in her profound cockney accent. Tracer strapped herself into the co-pilot seat next to Winston before she heard a familiar almost robotic voice, “Winston, would you like me to fly?” Athena said plainly. 

“Yeah! Then me and Winston can chat about the old days” Tracer said enthusiastically, Winston let out a chuckle and engaged the auto pilot function seamlessly. Winston put his feet up in the cockpit and opened a jar of peanut butter while he and Tracer talked about their old missions together. 

“ETA five minutes” Athena said coolly. Winston adjusted his glasses and cleared his throat, “I think it’d be best If I gave you any intel I find while back at base and you handle the groundwork” Winston said with a slight sense of fear in his voice. 

“You’re afraid of a little jungle?” Tracer said as she chuckled, she saw a slight shade of red appear on her friends face who turned away quickly desperate not to get found out. Tracer unfastened herself from the co-pilot seat and moved to the back of the shuttle. “Don’t worry about it big guy, you tell me what I need to know and I’ll get it done, we’re a team after all!” Tracer said as she put her thumb up in reassurance. 

“Sounds like a plan” Winston said as appeared on his face. “Now we should be landing soon so- “Winston was cut off by the sound of the shuttles door opening, he turned around to see Tracer preparing to jump with a parachute strapped to her back. 

“Tracer wait!” Winston exclaimed but Tracer was only grinning, she brought two fingers up to her head and mockingly saluted her friend before she fell out of the shuttle in freefall towards the island. “Why am I not surprised?” Winston asked himself, he also could’ve sworn he heard Athena chuckle. 

Adrenaline was racing through Tracer as she descended towards the large island with wind blowing through her short pointed hair. The island was much larger than she had thought it’d be and she couldn’t see any sort of large tower or anything that could process the amount of energy Athena had picked up. 

Tracer, lost in the possibilities of her mission almost forgot to deploy her parachute. She pulled the cord and a large black parachute bearing the Overwatch symbol erupted from the bag. She slowly descended into the thick jungle. As soon as she landed she placed her finger lightly onto her earpiece, “Winston I’ve landed” Tracers almost sang. 

“Try not to do that again” Winston said groaning but immediately met with a chuckle on the other end, he cleared his throat and proceeded. “You might have to do some scouting by yourself, Athena can’t seem to detect anything” Winston said begrudgingly. Athena was a more than capable assistant and had helped him build countless gadgets over the years. Something must be disrupting her systems Winston finally thought. 

“Tracer I think Athena can’t operate while I’m this close to the island, we’ll talk back in base” Winston said as he activated the manual piloting for the shuttle. Tracer replied with a simple “got it” and walked cautiously through the foreign jungle. 

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - 

Widowmaker was surrounded by a large spacious metallic room. She was hunched over behind a simple steel blockade her eyes peeking through her scope. Finding the perfect shot, she pulled the trigger instantly destroying the target dummy on the other side of the room. She deposited her spent magazine and placed in her new one before closing the metal compartment of her rifle. 

She rappelled up to a higher ledge using her grappling hook hoping to get into a more difficult angle for her next shot. The next target was roughly six hundred metres away, not a hard shot for someone of her capabilities but nevertheless a degree of skill was required. She pulled the trigger and watched the dummy’s head explode metal flying in multiple directions. 

Before she could take the next shot she heard a loud voice over the intercom, “Widowmaker, you have a job waiting for you” the faceless voice said before the Talon agent left the intercom. Widowmaker was finally relived to have another mission after her assassination on Mondatta a few weeks ago. 

She retracted her large rifle into a more portable machine gun and placed it on the magnetic holster she had on her back before proceeding out of the training area. She proceeded down the dark hallowed hall, her metallic heeled boots loudly hitting the hard floor as she strolled. She eventually came upon her mission debrief room where she walked in with cold grace. 

She sat down on a large dark cushioned chair, in front of her was a large desk with a sole holographic computer on it. There was a man turned around in his large chair staring out of the window everything else around him shrouded in darkness. 

“Good, you’re here, one of our agents have located a large amount of energy being collected and transferred on a remote island in the South China Sea, I want you to go and find out how and why they’re doing it and if possible retrieve the data and bring it back for us to utilise” The deep voice said plainly. He was an enigma; he was shrouded by darkness but although his words sounded plain there was a deep sense of malice underneath them. 

Even Widowmaker, through all the alterations to her body and her mind felt an ever so slight chill at the man’s words, however she quickly killed that feeling and replied, “C'est chose faite” in her smooth voice. 

“The shuttle is already prepared” The man said clearly indicating for the assassin to leave. Widowmaker picked up on her cue and left the dark room proceeding down the dark halls towards the shuttle bay. 

She entered the enormous room and found her regular pilot who she could only assume was her pilot for this mission. He stood arms folded clearly waiting for the agent, once he spotted her strolling towards him, hips swaying in her low cut purple cat suit he immediately opened the shuttle doors and went into the cockpit with Widowmaker following him into the shuttle soon after. 

No words were exchanged between the two as Widowmaker fastened herself into the shuttle, she felt the shuttle rise into the air and make its way out of the bay. Widowmaker thought about what her mission might entail, if it was a simple data collection mission then Reaper should be the one going. Assassinations were where she shined, the preparation and improvisation that was required with each kill was something only Widowmaker could pull off to the highest calibre. 

She then remembered what she had heard happened to him with his assault on the Overwatch base in Gibraltar, it must’ve disgraced him and that was most likely the reason he was not chosen for this mission. Her political assassination mission was a huge success while reaper failed an assault against a simple monkey. 

The pilots voice broke her train of thought, “ETA 5 minutes and uh, are you sure you want to wear that in a jungle?” The man said with a slight hint of worry in his voice. Him and Widowmaker had never talked the entire time they were at the organisation even though they had been on countless missions together. 

The man had a point Widowmaker thought. Her cat suit was fantastic for covert missions, it felt as if she was wearing nothing at all and made absolutely no noise when moving. However, this wasn’t an assassination mission so something more durable would be more appropriate, her pride overcame her however and she simply scoffed at his suggestion. 

“We’re here” the pilot simply said without making eye contact with the female assassin. Widowmaker unfastened her harness and stood, her metallic boots making obvious contact with the shuttle floor. She proceeded to the back of the plane and strapped on a parachute then the doors opened and she leapt out of the aircraft without any hesitation. 

She descended towards the island quickly in a missile position for increased speed in her free fall. She then opened the parachute which bared the Talon insignia. She descended slowly and eventually landed in the thickness of the jungle. It was devilishly humid yet the heat was mild, she unstrapped her parachute and touched her earpiece. 

“I have landed, pick me up when I tell you the mission is complete” Widowmaker said coldly, she didn’t wait for a response from her pilot and ceased their connection. Widowmaker then touched a button on her boots which quickly caused them to change from her standard heeled boots to a simple flat base, the heel disappearing into the mechanism. Then with rifle in hand she ventured into the forest determined to find what she came here for. 


	2. Welcome To The Jungle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The two agents paths meet and their conditions for survival are made clear.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New chapter! Expect regular updates from now and thank you for the immense support on the first chapter, it means more than you know. Also be sure to read the end notes for more thoughts and ramblings about the series.

Welcome to The Jungle

Tracer continued traversing through the thick jungle, brushing past large green leaves searching for any sign of information regarding her mission. All she saw was wonderful untouched nature and no sign of technology. She strolled past numerous rivers and trees before deciding that endlessly strolling would get her nowhere.

_Now if I were a huge energy transference machine where would I be? I’d have to be cooled right? So somewhere cold with a lot of water…._  Suddenly the thought came to Tracer. The only place that could support that much energy and be secluded would be the large mountain she spotted when she was flying with Winston. It had a snowy peak that seemed like it would be perfect to house such a machine.

_Blimey at least I know where I’m going now, shame Athena didn’t pick it up though I could’ve brought my winter coat._ Tracer huffed at the thought and continued scouring the jungle for a highpoint so she could make a path towards the large snowy mountain. Eventually after coming upon a small lake she decided to sit down and take a break.

She gathered some water from the pond in her cupped hands and gulped down the cold liquid. She sat back down on the rough ground and sat cross legged and tried to think of what to do next. Before she could get very far in her thoughts however she heard a low growling behind her, before she even had time to turn the low growl erupted into a loud thunderous roar and without thinking she dashed forward in a bright blue light and turned.

What she saw was unreal, the beast was a machine, it was panther like in appearance with its surface clearly being painted in a deep black colour. The beast’s eyes were bright purple and its claws were a luminescent purple similar to its eyes. Before Tracer could continue analysing the beast further it lunged at her.

The mechanical beast sored through the air with purple streaks of light following it, Tracer quickly tumbled to the side and upholstered her guns from the holsters on her forearms. She skirted around the beast firing neon blue shots from her guns at an extraordinary fire rate.

The beast attempted to counter attack, it tried to pounce and claw at the agent but to no avail. In fact, due to how quickly she was moving and how sporadic yet controlled her movements were the beast at some point lost track of where she was but could still feel the pain of the bullets flying it at it from a multitude of directions.

Eventually after dashing and practically dancing around the beast unloading her gun’s numerous times the beast winced and fell to its death in a cold crash. With its lights going out on its paws an eyes Tracer blew strands of her short hair out of her face and holstered her guns. She then walked towards the beast and began her investigation of it.

“What the hell was that?” Tracer said aloud as continued her stroll towards the beast.

She removed her leather gloves and placed her bare hand on the beast’s body, the material was completely unfamiliar to her, it felt metallic but there was an odd softness to it similar to fur.  _What are you?_ Tracer thought to herself as she moved her hands towards its paws, the claws were gone and all that were left were what looked to be hard light emitters. Whatever kind of machine the beast was it was extremely advanced and unlike anything she had seen before.

Tracer broke off its paw and placed it in one of her jacket pocket being sure to give a sample to Winston for study, then with a spring in her step she continued through the jungle. She did surprisingly well to avoid hazards, she avoided any thorns and didn’t pick up any foreign fruits and thankfully she didn’t come across any of the beasts again.

_This jungle feels endless_ Tracer thought to herself as she continued her venture through it. After what felt like an eternity tracer saw something in the distance and as she continued towards the object she saw what looked to be a broken wing off of a Chinese fighter jet with a trail of other metallic scraps following it to a tree.

Tracer cautiously followed the trail of scrap being sure to be hyper aware of any strange noises or traps on the ground. Eventually she came to the tree and what she saw horrified her. There was a woman covered on blood that was seeping from her wounds wearing a fighter pilot helmet that had larch crack in it.

“Hello?!, wake up… please!” Tracer pleaded as she shook the body but it was to no avail as the woman had already passed away. Tracer closed her eyes in despair and collected herself before finally taking off the helmet.

The woman’s skin was an unnatural pale blue as with her eyes being completely white, her lips were devoid of any colour or fullness, it was as if life and soul itself had been completely taken away from her. Tracer had seen death on her adventures before but the way this woman had died was horrific, everything was simply drained from her.

Tracer placed the helmet next to her and took the woman’s dog tags from her neck in hopes that one day she could tell what happened to her to her family. She closed the woman’s eyelids then rose to her feet and placed her hands together before uttering, “Ānxí”.

She walked away from the corpse with one thought rushing through her mind,  _what is going on in this island?_ Tracer continued her trek through the jungle desperate to get the images of the fallen woman out of her mind. However, a loud gunshot pulled her from her mind and with lightning quick reflexes she dashed behind a nearby tree hearing the bullet wiz past her ear. With her guns already upholstered and in hand she knelt with her back to the tree pulse pistols in hand.

Widow maker’s venture into the forest wasn’t nearly as exhilarating or as mortifying as Tracers. She moved quieter, hardly making a sound as she stepped. The beasts that were prowling the forest couldn’t sense her, the silent spider was a master of manoeuvring through any environment silently to get to her objective.

After what felt like hours of quiet movement Widowmaker came upon something she had never seen before. It looked like an animal, black in colour but to the touch of her slender bare hands it felt like a fur but the lifelessness in its eyes proved otherwise. The paw was removed from one of its legs which immediately caught her eye.

_Bullet holes scattered across its body with little to no care for aim, but the paw was removed…_ Widowmaker concluded her investigation with one thought  _Someone else is here._ The fact that the beast was strange didn’t bother Widowmaker, she had already considered the possibility that unprecedented activities would be taking place on the island.

The thing that bothered her was that there was someone else in the jungle with her and that could prove a hindrance in the future. Without a second thought Widowmaker activated her infra-sight goggles and proceeded through the jungle. The hunt was on.

It didn’t take long for her goggles to pick up a heat signature in the form of a slender woman. Widowmaker rappelled up to a nearby tree and transformed her gun into its sniper rifle form. With careful precision and what she thought to be the opportune moment Widowmaker pulled the trigger.

Much to her surprise and extreme disappointment the bullet didn’t reach her target, instead she saw the figure dash behind a nearby tree in a flash of light. Needing to see it with her own eyes Widowmaker removed her infra sight and planned her next method of drawing her prey from behind the sturdy tree.

She shot her venom mine to the ground nearby the tree on the ground making sure it was out of her targets peripheral vision. She shifted her gun to its machine gun form and rappelled to a tree directly adjacent to the cover finger on the trigger ready to fire as soon as she saw her target.

When she landed on the branch and turned a foreign sense of rage had instantly ignited in her.

“You!” Tracer and Widowmaker shouted in unison as they started unloading their guns on each other. Tracer immediately started darting around hoping to disorientate the seasoned assassin. Her efforts were futile though as Widowmaker showed no signs of hesitation or confusion although admittedly hitting her shots was growing increasingly difficult given how fast the former Overwatch agent was.

The fight was chaotic and extravagant. Widowmaker swapped between high and low ground via her use of rappel while Tracer continue to utilise her chronal accelerator and the speed it gave as she jumped off the ground and off of the nearby trees continuing the fire her pulse pistols.

Adrenaline ran through each woman as their fight continued both women soaring through the air bullets flying past both of them. Widowmaker’s earlier preparation had paid off however as Tracer had fallen for her trap.

Purple toxic fumes surrounded the agent seeping into her lungs. It felt like the very blood of her body was on fire and slowly everything around her was turning black. This wasn’t the end of the agent however as she utilised the most powerful aspect of her accelerator, the recall.

Tracer rewound her on time and vanished in front of Widowmaker’s eyes and before she could even begin to fathom where Tracer had disappeared to Tracer appeared behind her and with one powerful swift kick Tracer struck the back of Widowmaker’s head knocking her forward and disarming her entirely.

Not wanting to waste her opportunity Tracer leapt on top of Widowmaker but before she could pin her opponent down Widowmaker raised both of her legs and kicked Tracer’s abdomen sending her flying backwards and halting any momentum she had gained from her previous attack.

The two women rose to their feet guns tossed off to the side glaring at each other consumed with anger and adrenaline. They charged at each other completely disregarding their training and prowess with something primal driving them.

In Tracer’s mind Widowmaker was a cold, heartless assassin. She had killed Mondatta who wished for nothing but peace between humans and omnic’s. His ways were peaceful and harmless and he truly cared about peace and prosperity between the two factions who had such a blood-filled past. He was making true strides and Widowmaker had simply ended it all. She was a reminder to the world that there were those who wished for continued unrest and distrust. Widowmaker was a force of nature who truly wished to see the world in disarray.

In Widowmaker’s eyes Tracer was a pest. She continued get in her way and at some points even made her doubt her own abilities. Tracer was a constant reminder of her past failures and as long as she lived Tracer would get in her way and she had to be removed. She followed Talon’s orders but whenever Tracer was involved she felt true anger and was drawn to her in only the darkest ways.

The two women fought brutally, a right hook to Widowmaker’s face who countered with a left kick to Tracers ribs where she could have sworn she felt a crack. Blood was pouring from both the women’s noses.

Unfortunately for their rage however their stamina was waning and quickly. Their movements became slower and sluggish and hit with less force. Widowmaker’s kicks weren’t hitting the height they were at the start and Tracer’s quick jabs were not nearly as fast as they were. It got to the point where they were essentially tapping each other.

Eventually they both fell to their knees in exhaustion before rolling onto their backs. There was a dull silence that filled up the atmosphere between them their body’s not allowing them to continue their onslaught. Tracer was the first to speak up in a tired exasperated tone, “Why… are you… here” She uttered between breaths.

“I… could ask… the same” Widowmaker replied in her heavy French accent.

“How much does Talon know?” Tracer asked getting straight to the point.

“It knows that there is something on this island it wants, how much do you know?” Widowmaker said with constant disdain dripping from her every word.

“That whatever is here is dangerous and I can’t let you have it” Tracer said her cockney accent shining through.

Widowmaker didn’t reply not seeing any reason to indulge the rival agent. Feeling her strength slowly return to her Widowmaker was about to come to her feet before it looked like the sky itself had distorted and what appeared was a foreign helicopter emerging from what once was nothing.

_Stealth? No something far greater_ Widowmaker thought to herself as she scrambled to her feet unsurprised to see tracer do the same.

_Grab their weapons and disable the orange one!_ A faceless man shouted from above. Two men descended from the sky making a large thunderous stomp as they made contact with the ground. One of the men instantly threw a projectile towards Tracer’s accelerator and without the stamina to react the accelerator was hit.

The lights started flickering on her accelerator but she didn’t truly feel the effects until she tried to dash. It was impossible, her chest device was merely an anchor now, the weapon the man threw, whatever It was had rendered her accelerator completely useless besides its most basic function of keeping her in the present.

Widowmaker seeing what they did to Tracer began making her run into the jungle looking behind her briefly to see the Overwatch agent had done the same. The men could have killed them easily but for whatever reason they were more interested in their weapons more than anything. The women continued to run with a limp in each of their steps.

Eventually their retreat took them to a small cave tucked away into what looked to be the base of a large hill. Unconsciously they both retreated into the cave together and sat with their backs on the caves walls waiting to come down from their breaths.

Once they had caught their breaths Widowmaker was the first to speak up, “why did you follow me?” Widowmaker asked with an obvious hint of annoyance in her voice.

“Look… the way I see it is if we both keep fighting each other we’re going to end up dead to whatever is on this island” Tracer said with regret seeping from her words.

“Making friends with your enemy, did that robot teach you that?” Widowmaker said with a scornful mockery in her voice obviously referencing Mondatta.

“Don’t you dare speak about him” Tracer said rage flaring from her eyes. It took all the willpower she had in her body to not attack the woman again but attempting to work together was truly the only way they could survive.

“Hmph” Widowmaker uttered with little regard for how the agent felt, but there was obvious truth to her words. This island was huge and had conditions she was frankly not prepared for. Her rife and mine were gone. Even if she did kill Tracer there was no guarantee she could survive the island let alone finish her mission.

“Fine, I accept your truce. What do you propose?” Widowmaker said calmly. Tracer was almost amazed at the rival agent’s pragmatism. It was clear Widowmaker hated her yet she obviously saw reason in her words. Tracer hadn’t really thought this far ahead as she was certain the agent would be harder to convince.

“This cave will be our base, we both hunt and scavenge for food and any materials we can use for weapons and building up our base.” Tracer said confidently. She had been trained for this scenario but only the very basics. Overwatch agents travelled the globe and were trained to survive in even the harshest conditions with basic knowledge.

“We also don’t kill each other in our sleep, got that love?” Tracer said her eyes piercing Widowmaker’s.

“Understood” the blue skinned woman replied.

And with that the grey skies started to form and not long after the rain started to follow. The two women sat in their cave in complete silence clutching their wounds and trying to regain their strength. After all they needed it as the true trials of survival had only just begun.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My biggest hope for this chapter is that the pacing was okay. As a writer i think that is my main struggle going forward, pacing a scene is quite difficult but i'm hoping the pacing wasn't too all over the place. 
> 
> As for my absence that was mainly due to me JUST finishing a pretty large witcher series i had going on. I felt like i needed a little break but thats all over now and this (very long) story can continue. If you have ANY feedback at all be sure to leave it as a comment. I take feedback very seriously and it helps me immensely. If you have any questions or requests you can leave them as a comment or email me personally at creatorzaruel@gmail.com where i'll be sure to answer. Also check my profile for any other social media if you want to keep up to date where chapters are. 
> 
> Thanks a bunch for reading and look out for the next chapter!


	3. Trials and Tribulations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The two women face their first trial in the mysterious jungle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 3! I hope you enjoy it and be sure to read the end notes for more information!

Trials and Tribulations

“When are you going to stop staring at me?” Widowmaker uttered with scorn enveloping every word she slowly spoke. The two women were sat staring each other with rain continuing to fall outside of their cave. Tracer had stated that one of the ground rules of their cooperation was that they wouldn’t kill each other in their sleep but it seemed that both women didn’t trust that rule.

“When you fall asleep” Tracer said almost deliriously, she was tired and badly injured from their previous fight and she wanted nothing more than to sleep to help her wounds heal but she didn’t trust the assassin she shared a room with.

“So you can kill me?” Widowmaker said as if she had finally discovered the agent’s true motives, she was tired herself and whenever she tried to shift into a new position she was reminded of the many bruises she had suffered at the hands of the woman in front of her.

“Oh give over, that’s not what I meant and you know it” Tracer said struggling to get her words and clutching her side where the assassin had kicked her earlier. They both sat in silence staring outside at the luscious jungle that was getting coated by rain from the dark grey clouds above.

Widowmaker was brought back to reality by the sound of a hard thud, the agent had crashed hard on the ground. Tracer whether she liked it or not was sound asleep in the cave, the pain and sleep deprivation had gotten to her and this was the result.

Widowmaker looked down at the wounded woman in front of her. She had enough strength to strangle her and Tracer lacked the strength to fight back. Widowmaker reassessed her position, all she had left was her grappling hook and infra-sight goggles. She had no weapons and her clothes were becoming more and more useless in this environment. This wasn’t simply an assassination mission or even a simple retrieve the data mission. She had to survive and thrive on this strange island and working with Tracer, whether she liked it or not was her best bet.

Widowmaker sighed at her conclusion, she had to work with the only person left in the world who got in her way. Widowmaker laid next to the woman and faced her cave wall her back nearly pressed against Tracers. Without a second thought Widowmaker fell asleep letting her mind and body finally rest as she listened to the rain fall.

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Widowmaker awoke to a familiar thud yet this time it wasn’t Tracer’s tired body. She quickly opened her eyes and shifted her body so she sat with one arm on her leg.  In front of her was Tracer, she was already awake and her natural bubbliness seemed to shine in the morning which annoyed Widowmaker more than she wanted to admit.

The assassin thrived in the night and knew how to use the shadows to her advantage, Tracer however loved the sun on her skin. She loved blue skies and she loved feeling the wind race through her short hair as she dashed around a fight.

Tracer was mindlessly humming as she attempted to fix her chronal accelerator, Widowmaker watched with a sense of amusement and fascination. None of the agents at Talon had any idea how Tracer managed to do what she did. All she knew was that the device was the source of her power, Widowmaker analysed it instinctively hoping to get as much intel from it as she could.

“Bollocks!” Tracer exclaimed as she slammed her fist into the ground. She knew how to repair surface level damage on her accelerator but whatever the two soldiers did to her device had essentially destroyed it from the inside.

Suddenly something came to Widowmaker, _how is she here?_  She thought to herself simply, from the intel she had gotten from Talon the device Tracer wore kept her anchored in the present. Yet here the operative was tinkering with it on the ground. Needing to know more Widowmaker spoke up and bluntly asked, “How are you here?”.

“Mornin’” Tracer said without even considering Widowmaker’s question. She continued to scan and tinker with her device while Widowmaker dampened her annoyance at the fact that Tracer blatantly ignored her.

“I asked a question” Widowmaker said this time louder in an attempt to break Tracer’s concentration. Tracer not wanting to get distracted held out her arm in full view of Widowmaker. The white and blue bracelet attached was certainly new. Nothing in her intel reports said anything of them, the design was similar to the device Tracer had in her hands, it was primarily white with blue edges which spanned the entire bracelet.

“Is that supposed to be my answer?”  Widowmaker asked with one eyebrow raised. Tracer still hadn’t turned and faced her clearly valuing her device more than her reluctant companion. Eventually being ignored got to Widowmaker who reached out and clutched Tracer’s arm that she had extended. Tracer instinctively pulled her arm forward and turned around to face the assassin.

Tracer’s eyes pierced Widowmaker’s, “What do you want?” Tracer said exasperatingly.

“Without that device you cease to exist, explain yourself” Widowmaker said bluntly needing to sate her curiosity.

“Oh did you get that from your _intel”_ Tracer said in an overly exaggerated mock French accent while being sure to mimic Widowmaker’s brooding face.

Widowmaker merely scoffed in response until a thought struck her head, “If we’re going to survive we must work together” Widowmaker said with Tracer knowing that she was referencing her earlier words. Widowmaker’s subtle manipulation seemed to work as Tracer sighed and began her explanation.

“These bracelets were made for me in case my chronal accelerator got critically damaged, these keep me in the present but I can’t use my abilities” Tracer said with obvious sadness in her voice. The bracelets were meant to be a tool for her to live her life as a normal woman not be used as a backup, but she wasn’t about to tell that to Widowmaker.

“What good are you to me without your abilities?” Widowmaker maliciously uttered. She wanted a reaction from Tracer desperately but Tracer failed to give one. Failed to give the one she wanted anyway.

“Good enough to kick your arse, or did you forget yesterday already, love?” Tracer said smirking as her eyes wandered around Widowmaker’s curvaceous body which was littered with bruises.

“Hmph” Widowmaker uttered feigning annoyance, she had found a weakness in the agent which was more than enough for her. Some time passed until Tracer finally gave up on her device, her frustration wasn’t apparent however. She let out a long sigh and simply put the device down next to a tree accepting her powerless state.

During her tinkering however Widowmaker had gone scouting, she had utilised one of her only remaining devices in the grappling hook and had eventually found a small camp. It was guarded by soldiers two males and two females. The building was small and no doubt had what they needed inside, food and water and hopefully some sheets and pillows. Widowmaker wasn’t expecting luxury on this remote island but a few sheets wouldn’t go unwelcomed.

Widowmaker hurried back to Tracer and relayed the news, “I have found a camp a mile from here which no doubt has supplies, we will set out when the sun begins to set. It has four guards, two males and two females meaning we will have plenty of food. We will use my infra-sight for vision in the darkness and use the darkness as cover”.

Widowmaker’s words were said with power and conviction. She left no room for idle stupid questions from Tracer who surprisingly simply smiled and responded, “Good job love!” with genuine cheer in her voice. Widowmaker wasn’t sure if the cheer in her tone annoyed her but she gave no response to the agents annoying enthusiasm.

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

“Think you can do this without your rifle?” Tracer asked cheekily.

“Think you can do this without your powers? _”_ Widowmaker quipped in return

“Guess we’ll see won’t we?” Tracer said a smirk appearing on her face. The two women weren’t friends by any means, hell they were barely even associates but the rivalry they shared in this moment was the friendliest interaction they had had so far on this island.

The sun began to set and with their limited arsenal the two women set out towards the camp that Widowmaker had found. The route was relatively safe with the only threat of danger being the occasional thorny vine. Eventually the two women made it to the vantage point that Widowmaker had spotted the camp from.

“I can’t see a bloody thing from up here” Tracer said just a bit too loudly.

“Be quiet” Widowmaker ordered her tone cold enough for Tracer to actually listen to her. Stealth wasn’t exactly Tracer’s thing so she thought it was best to let Widowmaker take the lead on their mission. Widowmaker moved two fingers to her infra-sight goggles and pressed the activation button. The goggles moved to her eyes and suddenly Widowmaker had the vision she needed.

“Follow my lead” Widowmaker said as she descended down the small cliff side with Tracer quickly in tow. The two women crouch walked slowly towards the small camp. Two female guards were sitting and lounging by a small camp fire whereas the two male guards were around the back of the small building sparring.

Tracer and Widowmaker sat in nearby bushes and prepared for their assault on two unsuspecting guards. Widowmaker put her hand up in Tracer’s face to grab her attention, once she had it she pointed towards the woman on the left indicating the target Tracer was to take out. She motioned a countdown on her hand and in a surprisingly synchronised effort he two women leapt at the guards.

Widowmaker’s assault was perfect, before the guard knew what happened to her she was already dead. Widowmaker had snapped her neck instantly much to the dismay of Tracer next to her. Tracer’s victim was in her arms as Tracer struggled to put the woman to sleep.

“Why did you kill her?!” Tracer said in a loud whisper as the woman struggled in her arms.

“What are you doing?! Kill her or you will ruin everything” Widowmaker said angrily, Tracer knew she was right, Tracer was quick and nimble but she lacked the physical strength to keep this woman subdued for much longer. An inner storm of morals and emotions raged within Tracer, she was on the precipice of a decision that she knew would change her forever.

A crack sang through the air as the guard’s lifeless corpse fell in Tracer’s arms. Tracer didn’t look at Widowmaker but from what the blue skinned woman could see any life that Tracer previously had in her eyes had disappeared. Tracer stood but didn’t face Widowmaker she just stood there her eyes simply blank.

“Good, now follow me” Widowmaker said with chilling praise in her voice. Tracer mindlessly followed Widowmaker through the small camp. Her mind was blank it wasn’t elsewhere there was just nothing going through her mind. The previous storm of emotions that raged inside of her had transitioned into a mild nothingness.

The two women effortlessly climbed the sole building of the camp and firmly planted themselves on the edge of the small building where they could see the two men sparring. What they saw however was not what they had expected.

The men’s bodies were covered in symmetrical bright white tattoos. They stood out against the men’s tanned skin and was only accentuated under the bright moonlight. Their strikes against each other were swift and from the sweat on their toned bodies they had been there a while. The strikes were basic, a few jabs followed by obviously rehearsed high kicks.

“The right one is mine” Widowmaker said in whisper as she positioned herself for her pounce. Tracer followed suit and again in a perfect unison they leapt on top of the two unsuspecting men. Widowmaker wrapped her legs around her target quickly followed by her bringing her body down to the floor with the man’s head still in between her legs.

Once they were on the ground Widowmaker squeezed her thighs together causing the man to writhe and choke until slowly the life was drained from his body. To Widowmaker’s surprise however the light that had once glowed from his tattoos had disappeared. Whatever these men were they were not human.

Tracer had followed Widowmaker’s exact moves also choking the man in between her legs to death. The man was lighter than she thought he would be, he looked physically strong yet it took Tracer way less effort than she thought she would have to give to bring him to the ground and choke him out. Her mind was too far gone to notice the tattoos on his chest lose their light and instead stood and stared at Widowmaker.

“Come, it’s time to get our supplies” Widowmaker said as she beckoned for her mentally broken companion to follow.

The two women made it to the building and entered through the metal door. There were two bunkbeds with thankfully fresh untouched bedding on. Away from the small living quarters there were two cupboards filled to the brim with supplies, tinned food, oil for cooking and a lighter.

Finally, next to the beds were a fresh set of women’s uniforms. Two pairs of military boots with green camo pants, a dark green vest jacket. Widowmaker took the uniforms and stuffed them in a black garbage bag that she found in the draw.

“Pack the food and anything else you deem useful as quickly as you can” Widowmaker ordered as she tossed the bin bag towards Tracer who absentmindedly packed anything she could find into her bag. Eventually the two cleared the cupboards of their food and supplies. They had food, bottles for water and bedding which Widowmaker was insistent on bringing.

With garbage bags in tow they left the camp and headed back to their cave through the dark jungle using the beautiful moonlight to illuminate their path. Eventually the women made it back to their cave where they dumped their bags down towards the back of the cave.

Tracer sat in silence her knees up to her chest and her face buried in her arms. She had just murdered two people. To her there is always a way to resolve a situation peacefully, they didn’t have to die the way they did. Remorse and self-hatred raged within tracer and wouldn’t leave her mind. Tears almost began to form in her eyes as she buried her face deeper in her arms.

Widowmaker stopped checking through their bountiful supplies to look over at Tracer. She hadn’t said a word since she killed the first guard, her silence although welcome wasn’t what Widowmaker wanted. The guards had to die for efficiencies sake and to make sure the loot they acquired was done with ease and they could get as much as they could. The soldiers were simply in the way of her goals.

“They weren’t human” Widowmaker eventually said with a sigh knowing that what she was about to do would be something she’d regret.

“What?” Tracer said as her face rose from her arms, tears streaming down her face.

“The soldiers had tattoos that lost their light when they died, whatever they were, they were not human” Widowmaker said mustering up any tone of comfort she had in her voice. As annoying as Tracer was to her she would need her in top form if they were going to survive. At least that is what Widowmaker told herself as reason for her comforting the agent.

“Now that you mention it, it was really easy to tackle the guy at the end” Tracer said her cheer slowly coming back to her voice.

“You’re not a murderer” Widowmaker finally said as her dim golden eyes pierced Tracers. She could barely finish her sentence before Tracer leapt into her arms. Tears of joy were running down Tracer’s face as she cried into Widowmaker’s purple latex cat suit. Widowmaker quickly pushed the agent out of her arms.

“What are you doing?!” Widowmaker said almost offended at the friendly touch of the agent.

“Giving you a hug obviously!” Tracer said followed by hysteric laughter at how angrily flustered Widowmaker was. Widowmaker regained her composure and tried to tune out Tracers laughter as she motioned towards the back of the cave to sift through their supplies. Tracer eventually came down from her laughter and followed Widowmaker to their supply bags.

“Blimey we sure got a lot didn’t we?” Tracer said in an excited tone as she looked at their loot.

“Enough for a few months it seems” Widowmaker said as she scanned and searched through her bag. She found the bedding she had taken and carefully began to lay the two sheets together on the floor of the cave. Sharing a bed wasn’t what Widowmaker wanted but it seemed redundant to go through all the effort just to make sure their bedding stayed separate.

Their make shift bed was complete. They had their own blanket but their sheets were shared, “Thanks love, gonna be great to be warm after how cold it was last night” Tracer said gleefully as she quickly moved under her blanket. Sleeping on thick sheets was bliss compared to what she had slept on the night before.

Widowmaker didn’t acknowledge the thanks however and instead followed the woman into their bed and pulled the blankets over herself. Tomorrow they would eat but for now and after that raid on the camp the two women slept soundly on the cave floor this time warm from their new bedding and Tracer back to her usual bubbly self. With the moonlight beaming onto the two women Widowmaker had almost drifted to sleep before she heard Tracers voice.

“Thank you love” Tracer said calmly, there was no sense of overly happy gratitude like her stunt before, this was filled with gratitude and honesty. Widowmaker didn’t reply but without her realising a genuine smile had crept upon Widowmaker face at Tracer words before she drifted slowly to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really enjoyed this chapter. In my mind Tracer hasn't really killed anyone the way she did in this story. Of course she may have killed in self defense from Talon or in defense of another person but to kill in cold blood like she did just then had to have some affect on her mental state. As always I HEAVILY encourage you guys to comment any thoughts you have about the story so far at all. All feedback is welcome and I will be sure to reply to it and talk. If you have any requests for the story or about any future stories you can leave them as a comment or email me over at, creatorzaruel@gmail.com. Or you can check my profile and find me on most social medias where i update news about my story.
> 
> Again i heavily encourage you guys to leave comments with your thoughts, it helps more than you know and absolutely anything you say is welcome. 
> 
> As always thanks for reading!


	4. A Spark of Life

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tracer and Widowmaker try to make sense of their situation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter four! My thoughts on the series as a whole and other important ramblings will be in my end notes as usual. Thanks for reading!

Spark of Life

Widowmaker stirred, her eyes slowly opening to the grey skies of the island. She could see thunderclouds in the far distance above the tall palm trees of the jungle. Widowmaker sat up and rubbed her eyes in an attempt to get rid of the usual morning grogginess. She slowly motioned out of the cave and began her morning stretches.

Tracer stirred and was greeted by the sight of her partner stretching just outside of their cave. Widowmaker’s morning routine was almost robotic, she rose from her slumber and instantly began her stretches. She worked on her legs and once she had finished she worked on her upper body however obviously putting less work into her arms.

Tracer merely stretched and yawned before standing up and motioning to Widowmaker who had just finished her routine. “Morning love” Tracer said cheerily her morning attitude still annoying Widowmaker. Before Widowmaker could reply however Tracer spoke up again:

“I need a bath” Tracer said plainly as she made an over exaggerated crude face at her own smell. “and I think you should join me… no offense” Tracer said with a smile on her face. Tracer’s overly happy attitude and bubbly personality in the morning was almost too much for Widowmaker to handle who was the exact opposite.

“And how do you propose we do that?” Widowmaker said, her arms crossed and scowl on her face.

“I found soap and a few towels in the supplies we raided! And I’m sure we can find a small lake around here somewhere” Tracer said cheerily as she made a mock pleading face at Widowmaker who still had her arms crossed and still had that oh so mean look on her face. _A bath would give my muscles some time to relax…_ Widowmaker thought to herself before eventually agreeing with the agent.

“Fine, get the items and lead the way” Widowmaker said although it was basically an order. Tracer rolled her eyes and went towards the cave to search through their bags of supplies for the soap and the towels and the two pairs of uniforms they picked up. She found two white towels and a bar of soap and handed one of the towels to Widowmaker while carrying the uniforms herself. Tracer then took a comically long stride and began her journey with Widowmaker into the jungle where they would hopefully find a pool of water.

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

It felt like an eternity before Tracer’s face lit up with excitement, “Over here!” Tracer exclaimed as she ran towards the large pool of water with Widowmaker in tow. There were no leaves in the water or any outside influence. It was a perfect pool of crystal clear water how unnatural the water was never crossed Widowmaker’s and Tracer’s minds.

“I feel like I haven’t gotten to relax in forever!” Tracer exclaimed as she removed her goggles and placed them down next to the water. Widowmaker stretched her arms and removed her infra-sight goggles, her left gauntlet and her right glove. She bent over and let her bare hands touch the cold waters of the pond, she then cupped her hands and splashed her face with the cold waters.

Widowmaker then then stood and pressed a button on her metal boots which caused them to quickly open allowing her to step out of them. She then traced her finger down the blue skin on her chest until she found her purple cat suit. She then slowly began to peel back her suit showing off her bare shapely breasts and her stiff purple nipples no doubt in reaction to the breeze going through the air.

Tracer finally spotted Widowmaker changing much to her surprise. Tracer though didn’t speak; shock didn’t let words escape her mouth instead she just stared at the blue skinned beauty in awe. Widowmaker’s cat suit fell to her curvaceous hips accentuating her spider tattoo on her upper back.

With one swift motion of her hand she undid the tie in her hair letting her long purple hair fall down to her lower back. Tracer then watched as the beautiful woman pulled the cat suit over the swell of her curvaceous ass letting it hang just at the bottom before she finally let her suit fall to her feet.

Tracer was still stunned by what she saw. _She’s beautiful_ Tracer thought to herself, her heart beating quickly. Widowmaker at this moment wasn’t the cold calculated assassin who was feared around the world there was almost something vulnerable about her which Tracer picked up on.

She was toned in all the expected places which was of course credited to her constant training. The spiders web tattoo on her forearm and the black widow tattoo on her back contrasted beautifully against her blue skin. Her dark hair fell just above her shapely ass and finally her breasts were larger than what Tracer had naturally glanced at during their time together.

Widowmaker now fully nude finally felt the eyes of Tracer on her. Widowmaker turned her face to look over her shoulder, “Are you going to bathe clothed?” She said plainly seemingly completely oblivious to her effect on Tracer. Tracer snapped back to reality by the woman’s words, “Right, uh, of course yeah” Tracer said completely flustered while trying to hide her obvious blushing.

Tracer’s undressing wasn’t quite as sensual as Widowmaker’s, she quickly removed her iconic aviator jacket and placed it on the floor. It would have been a lie to say that Tracer didn’t feel nervous undressing in front of the Talon agent. A few days ago they were enemies but right now there was understanding between them. Truthfully they needed each other whether that meant they were no longer enemies would have to be discussed later.

Tracer’s heartrate increased the more items of clothing she removed, _Bloody hell I hope she can’t hear my heart_ Tracer thought to herself as she removed her gloves. Not wanting to prolong her self-torture Tracer bit the bullet and as quickly as she could she removed all the clothes she had.

From Widowmaker’s perspective Tracer was foolishly fumbling over her clothes. She had no idea why the agent was choosing now of all times to act more idiotic than usual but she didn’t think too much of it. Widowmaker slowly approached the pool of water and dipped her toes inside of the cold waters she wasn’t in any rush to enter the waters and took the time to get used to the temperatures first.

Tracer in almost no time at all was completely nude except for her chronal shackles. Tracer’s body was toned and firm. Her training and movements themselves demanded more of her body than Widowmaker’s did. She was practically a gymnast when she fought and that is the level of physique she demanded from her body. Her breasts were petite and firm, her pink nipples stiffening from the weather. Her legs were long and toned with her ass firm and proportional.

Tracer spotted Widowmaker cautiously testing the waters and a genius idea came to mind. Tracer charged at the woman and slammed her body into hers causing them both to crash violently into the cold waters.

Widowmaker rose quickly from the cold waters and spat water out of her mouth in a fountain. Comical anger surged through her as her wet hair fell in front her face. Tracer rose soon after a slight blush on her face as she glanced at Widowmaker’s supple breasts she refused to get fixated for too long however as she quickly spoke up.

“The look on your face!” Tracer said cheerily as she burst out laughing at Widowmaker’s almost cartoonish face. Widowmaker quickly and a little embarrassingly tried to regain her cold calculated composure but that didn’t stop an involuntary blush appear on her face. Widowmaker slowly swam towards the edge of the pool of water and got the soap she had left behind.

She threw the soap at Tracer who had been watching her intently the whole time. Tracer caught it with comical ease, “Thanks love” She uttered before she quickly got to work washing and scrubbing her body. Tracer’s hair had lost its volume and classic spiky look and instead laid flat down on her head. It wasn’t quite as long as Widowmaker’s, only just resting on her shoulders but it even slightly startled Widowmaker at how different the agent looked.

While Tracer washed herself clean Widowmaker began graciously floating on her back thoughts rushing through her mind. She had come here to retrieve whatever device this island was hiding and instead she had teamed up with one of her most hated enemies and was now bathing nude in the same waters as her.

A smile crept upon Widowmaker’s face at nothing else if not the utter absurdity of the events that had transpired so far and judging from the mysteries of this island she and Tracer were going to be here a while. Widowmaker, not wanting to get too lost in the logistics of her situation ceased her floating and glanced over at her companion.

It was almost a picture from a movie, Tracer emerged from the water her pert breasts dripping from the water. Her pink nipples wet and her short hair thrown back by her hands. Widowmaker watched in a kind of awe, she had never seen the woman in this kind of light before. There was almost something serene about watching her which was one of the last words she would have chosen to describe Tracer.

Tracer opened her eyes after her dramatic emergence and locked her gaze with Widowmaker’s, “Penny for your thoughts?” Tracer asked as she threw the soap towards her companion who caught it with ease.

“This entire situation is ridiculous” Widowmaker said plainly.

“Don’t have to tell me that, I thought that when I had woken up and you hadn’t strangled me in my sleep, thanks for that by the way” Tracer said happily as she lounged around in the water. Widowmaker rolled her eyes at the comment and kept washing herself with the soap which caught Tracer’s eye as much as she tried to avoid staring.

_It’s almost unfair_ Tracer thought to herself as she stole glances at her companion. Widowmaker’s body was perfect in Tracer’s eyes and a world where they weren’t enemies and had met on different terms was more than welcome. In fact, being around Widowmaker right now was causing chaos in Tracer.

The woman was beautiful and surprisingly tolerable to work with and live with. Sure she was cold but after what Widowmaker did for her the night before there was a shred of compassion in her still.  Tracer’s mind splintered and wandered into several what ifs only to realise how futile it was. She was here now with a person she had no idea if she hated or maybe could actually tolerate.

Frustration at her indecisiveness overcame Tracer and she slowly sunk into the water looking up at the grey skies through the clear water. She came up for air with Widowmaker’s eyes already on her, _I wonder how she feels? Is she as confused as I am?_ Tracer thought to herself. She sounded like a teenage girl and she knew it but with all that had happened so far it seemed only natural.

Tracer deciding there was no better way to get rid of her confusion slapped her hand on the water and caused a splash of water to hit Widowmaker. Widowmaker wasn’t fazed at all by the water and merely looked at Tracer a look of utter disappointment on her face. Tracer didn’t let up her assault though and with a beaming smile on her face kept sending swathes of water at Widowmaker.

“Must you”? Widowmaker said raising one arm to defend herself.

“What’s wrong love? Scared of a little water?” Tracer said playfully as she kept slinging water at the blue skinned woman who was growingly increasingly angry at the never ending assault from Tracer.

Widowmaker snapped and with one swift motion she sent water back at her assailant, “That’s more like it!” Tracer said as she giggled at the water coming at her. Soon enough the women were splashing water at each other and what Tracer saw was almost in slow motion in her mind. A small smile appeared on Widowmaker’s face, she wasn’t sure if what she was seeing was real but then she swore she heard a faint giggle escape Widowmaker’s lips.

Widowmaker had no idea what she had done or the expression on her face. Tracer to her was simply beaming at nothing while splashing her. Tracer actually saw something human in Widowmaker, the woman was faintly smiling and she had actually heard her giggle.

“All right you got me” Tracer said with a big tired sigh coming after, her hair lied flat on her face and Widowmaker’s smug look had returned at her victory and she looked up at the grey skies an uneasy feeling brewing inside of her. The weather had been strange to say the least and Widowmaker felt a slight chill course threw her body.

“Shall we go?” Widowmaker said with a hint of unease as her yellow eyes pierced Tracers.

“Sure, my skin is starting to go all wrinkly anyway “Tracer said as she swam towards the edge of the pool of water with Widowmaker trailing quickly behind. They both approached the edge of the water with Tracer hitting it first. She rose herself up with both arms flicking her legs backward and arching her back showing off her firm ass, a sight that Widowmaker couldn’t help but stare at.

Tracer rose out of the water and quickly scrambled for her towel before finally wrapping it around her chest covering her body. Widowmaker quickly followed suit and wrapped herself in the white towel, the two women felt a pang of disappointment in the fact that the other had covered their bodies but none of them spoke up about the fact.

Tracer picked up one of the uniforms and handed it to Widowmaker who nodded in thanks. Tracer quickly began changing. She found some simple black underwear which she slid on moving on then to the black vest which fit her surprisingly well except for the fact her nipples were obviously poking through it but she chose to ignore that.

She put on the dark green camouflage pants which hugged her skin quite well. They weren’t tight enough to restrict movement and they didn’t get in the way with how baggy they were. Instead of donning the camouflage jacket vest she instead wore her classic aviator jacket and put her goggles on her head.

Tracers new look was almost too fitting. It looked like it was her usual look, goggles on and her aviator jacket on Tracer felt lighter and somehow faster. _This is great_ Tracer thought to herself as she began stretching her legs. Widowmaker on the other hand didn’t have the same luck.

The vest hugged her shapely breasts well and her stiff peaks poked through them which was expected. _You have to be joking_ Widowmaker said as she tried to pull up her pants, they didn’t fit her and she couldn’t actually get them over her voluptuous ass. _This isn’t happening_ She thought to herself as she continued to struggle with Tracer seemingly oblivious. Widowmaker quickly calmed down her growing frustration and spoke up in the most confident voice she could.

“I need help” She said almost regretting the words as she spoke them. Tracer turned around from her stretches and saw the Widowmaker’s situation and immediately was thrown into laughing fit. Widowmaker blushed ever so slightly and rolled her eyes, “I need you to stop laughing and help me” Widowmaker said scornfully as she continued to struggle pulling her pants over the swell of her ass.

“Alright love don’t get your knickers in a twist” Tracer said cheerily as she walked towards the struggling woman her heart beating faster and faster as she approached her. Widowmaker rolled her eyes at the idiom and turned to look at Tracer who was approaching her almost comically merrily.

Tracer came up to Widowmaker who was taller than her and looked into her yellow eyes for what was apparently too long because it caused Widowmaker to speak up, “Are you going to stare or actually help me?” Widowmaker said which caused Widowmaker to crunch her face at the comment.

Tracer clenched Widowmaker’s shoulders and spun her around where she got to see her nude ass in in front of her. Tracer was almost mesmerised by the sight, its shape was perfect and it took everything she had to supress the primal urge in her to just have her way with Widowmaker right there and then.

Tracer mustered up her strength and once she had gripped Widowmaker’s pants she lifted with all her strength and with one powerful pull she pulled the camouflaged pants over Widowmaker’s impressive ass.

“There ya go, wasn’t that hard love” Tracer said as she shrugged and walked away trying to calm down her heartrate while looking calm.

“Thank you” Widowmaker said plainly as she gathered her things with Tracer doing the same. The two women ventured away from the pool of water they had found and returned back to their cave. The trek was long and silent it was peaceful and hearing the birds chirping was a very calming experience. Widowmaker sights were on the dark clouds rapidly approaching however and whatever implications they might have.

They approached their cave where they sat their old uniforms in a corner in the cave. Tracer sat near the entrance and pushed her legs against the adjacent wall and her mind began to wander. Widowmaker was a killer, according to Winston she had completely been reprogrammed by Talon to be one of the most efficient assassins to ever walk the earth.

She knew she was evil too, she had killed Mondatta and when asked why all she did was laugh in her face and retreat. She tried to steal a possible WMD for god knows whatever reason and of course she had other countless run ins with the agent over the course of her career. She had done all these terrible things yet the woman she was with now was none of those things.

Widowmaker was still cold and somewhat rude but she showed even slight compassion for Tracer. Them being together was a ridiculous notion especially given their histories, Tracer needed to be a hero and Widowmaker would go back to talon. The world wasn’t in a place where Widowmaker and Tracer could ever be together and that wasn’t even accounting for the real problem which raced through Tracer’s mind. How did Widowmaker feel?

Widowmaker’s mind wasn’t nearly as addled as Tracer’s, she was focusing on her mission and where it had put her. She was working with the one thing in the world that constantly got in her way yet she had spent all this time with her and hadn’t despised it. Widowmaker found it difficult to allocate her emotions but in the pool she felt a spark of life when she was with Tracer. When killing Mondatta was it the fact she had killed Mondatta or was it the fact that she had dominated Tracer that made her feel alive?

Both women’s minds were in a state of disarray with both women not seeing the solution, all they knew is that one this island they were not the enemies they were in the rest of the world. Their minds were quickly brought back to reality by the sound of thunder rampaging through the dark clouds that approached their hideaway.

Lightning struck a nearby tree which was quickly followed by an encore of thunder. Tracer immediately rose to her feet and slowly walked outside, she starred at the dark skies until she felt a single drop of snow fall on her nose. A storm was coming.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jesus this chapter was very difficult to write. I don't want their eventual romance to be spontaneous, i want it to happen slowly and with each stage having a reason to be there which is why the next stage i feel has a pretty good premise behind it. I'm sorry if the chapter felt repetitive with their monologues but i hope you guys understand why it had to be like that. 
> 
> A user by the name of monique gave me some really good feedback on my last chapter. Things will progressively heat up. I wont leave you guys with 10 chapters of nothing then one chapter they just fuck and thats it. It's going to be slow and gradual with a more natural progression which i hope you can see from the chapters so far.
> 
> As always thank you for reading and I HEAVILY encourage you guys to leave any feedback at all as a comment. It's very very helpful in my growth as a writer and in how this story plays out. Again shout outs to monique for their feedback on my last chapter, it helped me out a lot. So any thoughts you have at all about the series PLEASE post it as a comment. It helps me tremendously and i absolutely read and respond to them all.
> 
> If you have any requests or any questions feel free to email me over at creatorzaruel@gmail.com, leave it as a comment or check out my profile for all of my social media links. Thank you for reading and look out for the next chapter!


	5. Stepping Up to The Plate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tracer and Widowmaker are forced into a situation they have no idea how to handle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Damn this chapter was hard. Please read my end notes for more information and my general thoughts on the chapter! Enjoy!

Stepping Up to The Plate

The frost swept through the jungle quickly with a blizzard following it. The clouds grew darker and darker until lightning was rampaging visibly through the clouds. Snow started falling faster and faster until it began to envelop Tracer who tried to shield her eyes with her forearms from the blizzard.

Tracer turned around to talk to Widowmaker to hopefully come up with a plan but what she saw horrified her. Widowmaker had collapsed and was involuntary shivering, Tracer rushed to her body and when her hands felt Widowmaker’s skin it was ice cold with her shivers growing more and more violent.

“So…cold.” Widowmaker managed to get out faintly as her shivers continued with the very core of her body growing colder and colder. Tracer had been trained briefly on how to survive cold environment’s and without panicking she put her training to use refusing to let her companion die.

The first step was to make their environment warmer. Tracer wasted no time and she bolted to the back of the cave where she found large enough rocks where she could begin to block off their cave entrance. She picked up the rocks and one by one she began blocking their entrance being sure that no gaps were left.

The snow and ice cold winds were blocked by Tracer’s makeshift wall. Her mind for once in 3 days was clear. Her sole goal and thought was to make sure Widowmaker didn’t freeze to death. The blue skinned woman was still shivering and cold sweats started to run down her body. She could barely move and every time she tried it felt like her joints themselves were frozen.

Tracer’s mind was tunnelled on warming up their cave, she reached into their bag of supplies and found some matches along with scraps of paper she had taken with her on the night of raid. She gathered all the paper in one place in the cave and surrounded it with rocks. _Stick sticks sticks_ Tracer repeated to herself in her mind as she darted around the cave picking up all the dry sticks she could from the dark ground.

She placed all the sticks she had gathered in the stone circle she had created in a cone and then lit a match which she soon dropped in the fire. The makeshift fireplace ignited instantly filling the dark cave with light and warmth. With another step down Tracer rushed back to Widowmaker and mentally prepared herself for the final step.

“We can’t wait for you to heat up so we need to share our heat okay?” Tracer said in a hurry as she cupped Widowmaker’s head trying to get her attention. Widowmaker’s eyes were fluttering and she was on the brink of consciousness.

In Widowmaker’s mind she was trapped in a cold void and her body felt numb. Numbness was something she was accustomed to feeling and she welcomed it but this was simply nothing. Her body was shaking and cold sweat rushed down it. She could faintly hear her companion screaming but it just didn’t break through to her.

Tracer’s attempts at getting Widowmaker’s attention were futile and she knew it so Tracer acted in the only way she could. She quickly started removing Widowmaker’s clothing which was just as cold as she was. Widowmaker’s jacket and vest were quickly thrown off of her body quickly followed by her pants and underwear.

Her skin was still ice cold and she was still shivering violently with her teeth chattering as she drifted in and out of consciousness and into the recesses of her mind. She saw a man in her mind, completely unknown to her but he was greeting her with open arms. His face was bright and he was familiar somehow but she couldn’t put her finger on who he was. A part of her wanted to move to him, wanted to embrace him and let his light envelop her, but she didn’t.

Tracer now nude along with the ice cold Widowmaker wrapped her warm body around her and tried her best to engulf her and share her heat. She wrapped the warm sheets that were by the fire around them both not letting any air escape and tightened her embrace on the blue skinned woman.

“Don’t die!” She pleaded to the barely conscious woman as she tightened her embrace desperate to share her heat. There was nothing more for Tracer to do and if what she done hadn’t worked then Widowmaker would die.

Widowmaker still battled herself inside of her mind. The man encased by light was still present still welcoming her yet she didn’t move. A part of her wanted to desperately, a part of her she didn’t recognise. Her arm reached out and her hand opened wanting to reach out and touch the light but again she didn’t.

Widowmaker in her mind heard a voice that sounded like it was submerged in water. She turned away from the figure enveloped in light to see something else, an apparition shrouded by a purple blanket of orang light. The figure was indistinguishable yet a powerful resolve ignited inside of Widowmaker to go into the arms of the apparition.

She approached the apparition slowly its voice becoming clearer and clearer the closer she got until she finally recognised it, it was Tracer. “Don’t die” the words echoed throughout Widowmaker’s mind again and again bouncing all around it.

_Die?_ Widowmaker said to herself. _This is death?_ Widowmaker uttered a sudden realisation coming to her. She was dying, this void was her deathbed and the two forces of light inside her mind where her two paths. Tracer was life force, one of the blinding lights in the darkness of her mind whereas the man was an unknown yet his light was somehow warmer.

Widowmaker reached out and clutched Tracer’s hands and as soon as she did she awoke. She was nude with Tracer wrapped almost uncomfortably tightly around her. _How much time has passed?_ She thought to herself, all she remembered is feeling a death like cold sweep over her and then nothing.

Tracer was naked in her arms her chest firmly squashed on hers. The woman was asleep but still muttering “Don’t die” repeatedly in her slumber. Widowmaker felt weak and slightly delirious but she was alive. Her and Tracer’s legs were tangled in each other essentially meaning that their nude bodies were intertwined with one another. Tracer was her warmth, the voice in her head that pulled her out of the void and knowing this Widowmaker reciprocated the embrace hugging Tracer tightly in her arms.

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Sometime passed until the women awoke, their eyes opened together both women groggily stirring awake. Tracer looked deep into Widowmaker’s eyes which were back to their normal cool yellow. “You’re alive” Tracer whispered as she hugged her companion tighter with tears welling in her eyes. She had given everything she had to keep her alive and it had paid off.

Widowmaker, not knowing how to reciprocate the woman’s affection simply allowed herself to be embraced and wrapped her arms further around Tracer. A pleasant silence filled the fire lit cave until Widowmaker promptly spoke up, “Thank you” She said simply honesty and gratitude dripping from every word she spoke.

Tracer removed her head from the crook of Widowmaker’s neck and looked up into her distinctive eyes where they stared into each other. A surge of conflicting emotions rose within Tracer. She had just saved Widowmaker’s life without any hesitation and now they were here naked in each other’s arms staring at each other in a dimly lit cave.

Tracer had had these feelings before, they weren’t foreign to her yet she still did not know how to deal with them. Tracer pulled away from Widowmaker, a part of her reluctant to leave her embrace but she was alive and Tracer wasn’t needed anymore.

“I’m glad you’re alright” Tracer said sheepishly as she went to put her clothes back on, her naked body glowing from the fireplaces light with sweat glistening down her toned body. Widowmaker averted her gaze and stared up towards the caves surface.

“How’re you feeling?” Tracer asked as she put her black vest on and slid her black underwear on. She was reaching for her pants when Widowmaker replied, “Weak” as she slumped back into her sheets missing the warmth that Tracer gave.

“And still cold” Widowmaker continued as she sat up her breasts teasingly covered by the sheets. Tracer looked over at Widowmaker who actually did look weak. Her sharp stare was back but there was a paleness to her skin even when illuminated by the fire. Her eyes also had weakness in them, her stare still had the signature coldness to it but she wasn’t giving off the striking impressions she usually did.

“Rest” Tracer said as she smiled warmly at her companion, she walked over to their bags of supplies and pulled out two tins of fruit and a plastic spoon tossed them at Widowmaker who caught the, despite her slowed reactions. Widowmaker nodded in thanks and opened the tin and started devouring her food.

Tracer sat at the edge of the cave and began eating her fruit all the while hearing Widowmaker slurp down all the fruit in her tin. It was surprisingly barbaric considering how she carried herself and it caused Tracer to giggle which in turn caused Widowmaker to look up from her tin at the woman with a single eyebrow raised.

“What’s funny?” Widowmaker asked plainly as she wiped juices from the corner of her mouth.

“A little hungry are we love?” Tracer said with a chuckle, she didn’t get to see Widowmaker in situations like this often so seeing this was quite the spectacle. Of course most of the times she saw Widowmaker it was down the barrel of her guns.

“Affamé” Widowmaker replied simply before going back to her fruit, she ate and slurped her way to the bottom of the large tin where she placed it down silently burped with her fist over her mouth, some of her manners were intact of course.

“Why?” Widowmaker said aloud as Tracer was still eating aloud she continued slurping her fruit while humming, “Hm?” In response. Widowmaker sat up fully, breasts fully in view and repeated her question but this time elaborated on it.

“Why did you save my life” Widowmaker said clearly with curiosity brimming from her words.

“We agreed to not kill each other” Tracer said as if it were obvious, confused by Widowmaker’s question.

“Yes on the grounds we needed each other to survive, our raid gave us enough supplies for a month, double that if you were on your own. Letting me die would have been beneficial to you and your cause” Widowmaker said. Everything she said was true, they agreed to help each other survive and they had gathered enough supplies and had a good enough base to stay alive for months. So why were either of them still alive?

“Why am I still alive then?” Tracer said actually a little hurt by Widowmaker’s words. Tracer knew they were true which infuriated her even more.

“What?” Widowmaker said somehow confused by Tracer’s question.

“Oh don’t be stupid, why am I still alive? You’ve had ample opportunity to kill me yet you haven’t. Why’s that then?!” Tracer said now visibly angry. Widowmaker however was at a loss for words. Why hadn’t she killed Tracer? This entire time they had lived quite harmoniously and almost comically friendly. Why hadn’t she strangled her in her sleep or fashioned a knife to stab her with. Why had she been weak?

“I don’t know” Widowmaker said truthfully, she had no idea why she hadn’t tried anything and thinking about it more only left her more and more confused.

“Yeah too fucking right you don’t, so just drop it yeah?” Tracer said a she went back to eating her food actually angry that Widowmaker even brought it up. Why did it even matter at this point? She had tried so desperately to save Widowmaker’s life and for what reason? Well the reason was obvious, _Because I care_ Tracer thought to herself. As much as Tracer didn’t want to admit it she truly did care about her companion.

“Hmph” Widowmaker said as she slumped back onto her sheets.

“I’m gonna take a look outside” Tracer said exhausted from Widowmaker’s attitude. She put down her empty tin and slowly removed on rock from the blockade she had created. As soon as she did however a violent gust of cold stormy wind rushed into the cave with hail plastering Tracers face. She immediately placed the rock back into place and instinctively looked back at her companion to see If her reaction to the cold was the same as before.

Thankfully Widowmaker was already under her blanket before Tracer removed the barricade. They were going to be in that cave for days it seemed like all the while an awkward mysterious tension filling the atmosphere between them.

Tracer, deciding that it was pointless wearing her full uniform removed her aviator jacket and camouflage pants, leaving her in her black underwear and black vest her hair still falling down to her shoulders.

Some time passed, thunder and howling winds still filling the silence until eventually Tracer let out a loud yawn. There was absolutely no way to know how much time had passed or what time it was. Tracer took off her vest and underwear leaving her nude body exposed and moved over to the bed she shared with Widowmaker who was still facing the wall.

Tracer slipped into the blankets she shared with her companion and stared up at the cave wall letting her mind wander until she eventually fell into a deep sleep. Suddenly she wasn’t in a cave anymore she was in a small shop covered with hardwood floor boards with tables and chairs everywhere.

She was behind a cash register in a white apron seemingly waiting for customers. She saw herself happy, ecstatic even simply standing there. A customer came through the glass door and approached the hardwood table where she took orders.

“Welcome to the Orange Web, what can I getcha?” She said her words brimming with positivity.

“Just a normal black coffee and a glazed donut would be just fine” The faceless man said as he handed over his money which Tracer took and deposited.

“Love that’s one black coffee and a glazed donut!” She shouted towards the kitchen in the back, a familiar French accent responded. Widowmaker emerged from the kitchen wearing a plain purple sweater and black jeans. Her purple hair was in its signature long ponytail and she stood tall yet there was a sense of serenity about her.

Widowmaker wasn’t cold at all, she was warm, glowing even. In Tracer’s eyes she was light and the warmth Widowmaker brought Tracer, being with her felt right and with the shop they were in everything felt warm.

Tracer stirred her dream slowly fading, she watched as her and Widowmaker simply vanished and their shop started deteriorating into a blank void. Tracer’s eyes opened ever so slowly she tried to turn to change positions but was restricted by something.

Widowmaker’s arms were wrapped around her body, her legs tangled in hers. Widowmaker’s hands were on Tracer’s toned stomach her body fully pressed onto Tracers her breasts pushed onto her back. Tracer tried to silently move until she heard Widowmaker whisper, “please”.

The word raced through Tracer’s mind for only a brief moment. Tracer didn’t want to overthink this like she did in the bath they shared. Instead of getting hung up on the word she laced her fingers in between Widowmaker’s and went back to sleep.

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DAMN. This chapter was hard as hell. By far the biggest issue i have writing is how do i actually justify Tracer and Widowmaker ever having sex. I have it planned out in my notebook but actually tying it together is difficult. I hope the slow burn is burning just right for you guys next chapter we're gonna get those fires burning a little brighter so make sure you look out for it. 
> 
> This chapter i wanted to explore motivations and emotions. Widowmaker's near death experience will change her as evidenced by her actions at the end of the chapter. Whatever she expected near death it wasn't light that's for sure. So far in the story i feel like i haven't given Tracer enough love. She has been on the side lines a little bit so expect to her to be quite brutally honest next chapter to finally get some answers out of Widow maker. 
> 
> Also i hope the sudden mood shifts are okay i feel the situation the characters are in warrants it but i might be going a tad far with them. As always i HEAVILY ENCOURAGE you guys to leave feedback in the comments section. Or if you have any questions or requests for any future stories feel free to email me over at creatorzaruel@gmail.com or go on my profile on this website for my social media links where you can message me on any one of those and we can talk. 
> 
> As always thanks for reading and i look forward to talking to you guys about the chapter.


	6. Solitude

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tracer and Widowmaker edge closer together and the nature of the island is revealed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a pretty important chapter for the story. Please read my end notes for my thoughts and as always enjoy the chapter!

Solitude

The campfire still burned inside the cave where Widowmaker and Tracer stayed. It illuminated the dark corners of their so called home and gave warmth and light to the two women who were sleeping soundly away dreaming of nothing in particular. Widowmaker’s arm was wrapped over Tracer’s, her hand rested firmly on the woman’s toned abdomen.

It had startled Tracer at first, it was a sign of comfort and affection from Widowmaker, something she didn’t ever thing she would see come from the woman. Tracer didn’t think too much into it and simply rested her hand on the woman’s blue own their fingers interlocking and not wanting to let each other go.

Widowmaker knew deep down somewhere in the recesses of her tangled mind that Tracer was the source of her light and her warmth. She had whispered “please” in a state of sleep when wanting to get closer to the woman but she had no recollection of this and wouldn’t remember it when she awoke.

Her yellow eyes opened and Widowmaker slowly began taking in her surroundings. The same dimly lit cave walls were still there as well as the two large bags of supplies she kept stowed away in the back of the cave. A small campfire was burning away and most notable of all, Tracer was sound asleep in her arms.

No thoughts came to Widowmaker, only a familiar warm feeling welled up inside of her which she thought nothing of. She laid there making sure as to not disturb Tracer whose hand was interlocked with her own. _How had it come to this?_ Widowmaker wondered to herself as she looked at how peaceful Tracer looked as she slept.

Widowmaker’s mind raced around her frustration growing the longer she contemplated. She had grown weak and complacent. Her goal on this island had to been to investigate and retrieve whatever device was causing so much energy to surge in the island. Instead she laid here naked with her former nemesis in her arms.

The worst part of it was the warmth inside of Widowmaker wasn’t just physical. Somewhere in the tangled web of her mind through the reprogramming and trauma she had gone through Widowmaker found a small dull slither of warmth inside the cold recesses of her mind. She could feel it too and although in one life Widowmaker would have welcomed the feeling in this one it disgusted her.

Frustration boiled inside of her until she snapped and removed her arm from Tracer. She completely freed herself from what she saw as Tracer’s captive embrace and rose to her feet. She rose quickly and tried to summon her strength. Some of it was returning but not nearly enough to fight let alone walk any distances.

Once her strength and balance checks were over she nudged Tracer with her foot causing the short haired woman to stir, “Wake up” Widowmaker said her tone harsh and full of scorn. She couldn’t stand to be weak anymore and the way she had acted over the past couple of days had frankly disgusted her.

“mmhm five more minutes’ love” Tracer said as she dreamily turned with a smile on her face.

“Maintenant!” Widowmaker said loudly as she nudged Tracer again with a little more force this time.

“Ow! Christ love what’s got you in such a hurry?” Tracer said as she sat up and wiped her eyes then covered herself with the sheets. Widowmaker’s eyes were cold and she couldn’t read her face.

“We have been dawdling in this cave for too long. We should begin our assault on the mountain today” Widowmaker said coldly. Tracer averted her eyes from her companion before speaking up.

“Are you sure you’re okay to move?” Tracer said with genuine concern in her voice which Widowmaker picked up and it only added to her anger.

“I’m fine, can you not see that?” Widowmaker said as she punched the air quickly one more time, Tracer raised one eyebrow. Widowmaker’s stance was unstable to say the least and her usual speed in her punches were simply not there.

“Of course” Tracer said as she rolled her eyes and slumped back into bed ignoring Widowmaker’s decision. As soon as she got to the ground she felt another kick in her back, “Ow fuck!” Tracer said as she rose up again this time angry at the assassin’s actions.

“What is wrong with you?! Yesterday you were barely alive and clinging to me for warmth and today you’re kicking me?” Tracer said visibly confused by her actions.

“I have been weak, I came to this island for a mission and instead I’m here with _you!”_ Widowmaker said putting a particular emphasis on her final word making sure her implication of disgust got through to Tracer.

“If you’re so disgusted to be with me why would you basically beg me to stay in your arms last night then?!” Tracer shouted at the top of her lungs a well of rage and sadness welling inside of her.

“ _Menteur!”_ Widowmaker exclaimed as she rushed to put her clothes on with Tracer quickly doing the same. The two women quickly dressed in silence a rage filled atmosphere filling the cave. Widowmaker now fully dressed rushed to the back of the cave to start packing her supplies for the assault on the mountain.

Tracer now dully dressed stopped Widowmaker before she made it to the back, “If you think you’re strong enough to make it to the mountain, fight me first” Tracer said her anger and sadness creating a maelstrom inside of her.

“What? Get out of my way you’re wasting time!” Widowmaker said irradiated as she tried to push past Tracer but the shorter woman easily held her back.

“I’ll follow your every command if you can beat me in a fight but if I win you sit here until I decide when we’re ready _and_ we talk” Tracer said this time sterner and meeting the taller woman’s gaze. Widowmaker thought for a moment and with her pride overriding any rational thought she had she nodded and walked to the entrance of the cave.

She pushed one of the stones of the makeshift blockade Tracer had created both women completely forgetting the effects of the harsh weather had had on Widowmaker through their anger. A small opening appeared in the barrier from the missing stone and intense warm sunlight beamed into the cave.

“ _What the- “_ Tracer said in disbelief, she pushed in front of Widowmaker and pushed over the entire barrier to reveal clear blue skies and a rush of hot humid heat hit both of the women instantly. A storm had hit them only days ago and it seemed like they would have been snowed in for days. The storm was almost apocalyptic and the fact that it was just gone like it never happened was utter insanity to the girls.

“What happened to the storm?” Tracer said in disbelief as she stepped outside of the cave looking up at the sky and feeling the sun beam down on her face. _It was right here! It almost killed her! And it’s gone…_ Tracer thought to herself still bewildered by the fact that it was simply gone.

“Are we going to fight or are you going to continue to dawdle?” Widowmaker said coldly, right now she couldn’t be less interested in the weather all that mattered was finishing her mission and Tracer was in her way as she always was.

“Fine, first to tap out loses” Tracer said before taking off her aviator jacket only to leave her in a black vest with green camouflage underpants with black combat boots. Widowmaker’s attire was exactly the same and with the two women at equal distance they stretched lightly and assumed their stances.

Before long after the start of the fight Widowmaker leapt at Tracer forearm in front of ready to instantly react to any counter attack Tracer made. Tracer however didn’t rise to the bait and simply evaded the assassin.

“Could’ve sworn you were faster than that love!” Tracer said feigning a yawn while grinning at Widowmaker who was growing visibly more frustrated. Their mission wasn’t a game and Tracer was getting in the way and even seemed to be enjoying herself in this fight which in and of itself was pointless.

“Tsk!” Widowmaker said as she tried and failed at a return kick aiming for Tracer’s head with her heel. Tracer simply ducked and swept her leg quickly at Widowmaker’s supporting leg instantly knocking the woman off balance and onto the floor.

Widowmaker didn’t stay on the ground for long however and flipped herself up landing back on her feet and charging at Tracer this time utilising quick jabs aimed at Vital points on Tracer’s torso however the short haired woman didn’t give Widowmaker the chance, she blocked and dodged each quick jab that Widowmaker gave.

“Could’ve sworn you were stronger too!” Tracer said blocking a jab with her forearm. In response she jabbed her side which caused Widowmaker to grit her teeth to ease the pain. Tracer’s assault didn’t stop there though; more jabs came from her hitting Widowmaker’s body so quickly that Widowmaker didn’t have time to even consider blocking.

Staggered by Tracer’s blows Widowmaker clutched her side in pain causing her to be practically defenceless when Tracer’s final move came to fruition. Tracer crossed her leg around Widowmaker’s and took her quickly to the ground. Tracer jumped on top of Widowmaker who relentlessly tried to punch Tracer to dissuade her from her continued ground assault.

Tracer took the blows and eventually grabbed one of Widowmaker’s arms, she quickly manoeuvred her small body around Widowmaker’s arm to force an armbar submission hold meaning that if Tracer extended her back or pushed her hips Widowmaker’s arm would snap and the bones would break.

Widowmaker lacked the strength to even consider breaking out of the skilful submission hold Tracer had put her under, “Tap!” Tracer exclaimed ever so slowly raising her hips threating the continuation of the submission hold. Widowmaker’s arm started to bend against its natural direction at Tracer’s command causing pain to slowly surge throughout her body.

“Tap!” Tracer repeated this time a sense of desperation in her voice. How far was Widowmaker willing to go? Would she really try to assault the mountain still weak from her previous bout with the weather and a broken arm? Thoughts of concern and fear rushed through tracer who still had her companion in the painful submission hold. Tracer freed one of her arms getting ready to slam it towards the ground not wanting Widowmaker to blindly walk into her death after the fight. If she was going to go to the mountain Tracer would be with her and she wouldn’t have any broken limbs.

Tracer’s hand slammed to the ground but not before she heard a thud from elsewhere. Widowmaker had conceded. Tracer relieved, released her from the submission hold causing Widowmaker to instantly clutch her arm to try and ease the pain. Widowmaker looked into Tracer’s eyes piercing through her with her freezing stare and slowly turned to walk back inside their cave.

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

“Where did you learn to fight like that?” Widowmaker asked no emotion in her voice and still clutching her arm.

“When I first came to Overwatch I was personally trained by our commander” Tracer said raising her arm in a faux flexing pose grinning to herself. Thoughts of Jack Morrison rushed back to her and the countless hours of training he had given her. Her nimble body and natural speed meant that she was an especially efficient fighter.

“Also helps that you’re weak, remember our first fight ages ago?” Tracer said causing Widowmaker to remember the injuries they had given each other. It pained her to think so but Tracer was right. Widowmaker was in no state to fight let alone assault the mountain.

In their first fight Widowmaker’s kicks were powerful enough to cause almost serious damage to Tracer’s ribcage. They packed considerable power but in the state she’s in now she could barely hit the small woman let alone pack any power into them.

“Hmph” Widowmaker replied not wanting to verbally admit how wrong she was.

“Anyway as winner of the fight you have to stay here until you’re strong again.” Tracer said annoyingly happy.

“I’m aware” Widowmaker said still lamenting over the fact that she so idiotically accepted a fight with the state she was in. Her desperation to rid the feeling of disgust she had with herself had almost caused her to launch a suicidal assault on the islands core which would no doubt have gotten her killed.

“It also means you have to talk.” Tracer said her tone trying to remind Widowmaker of their deal.

“About what?” Widowmaker said although she knew it was about her performance this morning which in her mind was completely justified.

“About how much of an idiot you were being this morning!” Tracer said angry at how coy Widowmaker was playing.

“I want to do what I came here to do and I’m the idiot!?” Widowmaker said her frustration growing at what seemed like Tracer’s naivety.

“You think I enjoy being on this island? Have you seen what happened with the weather?” Tracer asked her fear of whatever the island’s secrets were growing more clear.

“I think you are unfocused” Widowmaker said still not acknowledging how strange the island was.

“What because I don’t want you getting yourself killed in some mountain?” Tracer immediately replied causing Widowmaker to narrow her gaze her yellow eyes meeting Tracer’s. Silence filled the room, truthfully it was the first spark of verbal care that either woman had shown each other.  They had showed a sense of care through their actions but verbal confirmation was a different story.

A silence continued to fill the room. Widowmaker still took no interest in Tracer’s attitude or her words but something did stick out for her. The island clearly had threats, freak weather events and nonhuman guards who had camps set up. The strangest part was that whoever was in charge of the island _knew_ they were there but there weren’t any search parties, all they had done is confiscated their weapons.

_What’re they planning?_ Widowmaker thought to herself now wrapped in her own thoughts instead of acknowledging Tracer who was in a mental state of her own. _What do I do?_ Tracer thought to herself. She wanted to explode and tell Widowmaker all she had been feeling up till now. A maelstrom of sadness, hatred, compassion, gratitude and genuine care had been whirling inside of Tracer for so long and she just wanted to blurt it out but the words escaped her.

“Love?” Tracer said grabbing Widowmaker’s attention who simply nodded in response.

“I think there’s good in you” Tracer said simply, all these emotions had ended up in this. It was something she firmly believed and all of her emotions were funnelled into this one simple sentence. This grabbed Widowmaker’s attention as she cocked her right eyebrow genuinely confused by the statement.

“Do you really believe that? After all I’ve done to you?” Widowmaker said her tone almost amused at the absurdity of Tracer’s statement.

“I do” Tracer said sternly and confidently which honestly surprised Widowmaker. Tracer was naïve by nature but seeing her so sure about something was interesting to say the least. Widowmaker couldn’t think of anything to say of value. To try to dismiss the point would be useless, it’s not like Tracer had forgotten the many battles the two women have had and the heinous crimes Widowmaker had committed.

Widowmaker turned away and strolled towards their bed slowly beginning to undress. Her jacket vest came first with her black vest following quickly after. Her supple breasts broke free from their confinement. The show instantly grabbed Tracer’s attention her gaze fixated on Widowmaker’s beautiful globes.

Widowmaker’s shoes pants and underwear came next the woman taking no time at all to undress. She stood stark naked sweat slowly dripping down her curvaceous body from the blazing heat. Tracer watched as the blue skinned woman stretched showing off her stunning body, whenever Widowmaker decided to show it off it always awoke the same fire and desire in Tracer.

“Let me give you a massage to help you rest” Tracer said without any thought being put into her words. She almost immediately regretted it as she said it but she was more astounded to hear Widowmaker’s reply which was a simple, “bien”.

Tracer hadn’t thought this entirely through but decided nevertheless to feign confidence. She stood and untied her boots. Widowmaker lied waiting on her stomach the swell of her ass grabbing Tracer’s attention. Tracer couldn’t decide which out of the many parts of Widowmaker she was most infatuated with.

Tracer strolled with fake confidence towards Widowmaker who was still waiting, she stood over the blue skinned woman and lowered herself onto her body causing Widowmaker to shift uncomfortably at the texture of Tracers pants on her bare flesh.

“Am I heavy?” Tracer said trying to be caution in her new position.

“No its your pants, they’re rough on my skin” Widowmaker said nonchalantly as she continued to shift around under Tracer who stood up and quickly worked up the courage to remove her paints. They hadn’t really touched each other outside of fighting so nerves were present in Tracer but typically absent in Widowmaker.

Tracer without dwelling on it too long removed her pants and boots quickly followed by her black underwear that slid down her slender toned legs. Deciding that she might as well go all out Tracer took off her black vest and threw it down next to her pants and shoes. Tracer now fully nude and her body glistening from the sun sat back down lightly on Widowmaker just above her ass resting herself on the blue skinned woman’s lower back.

“Better?” Tracer said nervously but desperately trying to hide it.

“Oui” Widowmaker replied simply somewhat eagerly waiting for the massage to happen. Tracer had learned basic muscle relaxing techniques from her time in Overwatch although this was truly the first time she had ever utilised them.

Tracer started slowly working her hands on Widowmaker’s back kneading and pressing them on her muscles. Widowmaker’s back was incredible, clearly the woman put an unfeasible amount of time to keep her strength and body in top form and feeling it for herself left Tracer only amazed.

Clearly Tracer was doing something correct as a small moan escaped Widowmaker’s lips which only caused a rush to surge through Tracer, “I’m gonna move down now okay?” Tracer said which was followed by a quick “mhm” from Widowmaker. Tracer unmounted herself from Widowmaker’s lower back and moved down to her legs and inner thighs.

Tracer worked up her legs slowly being sure to look for any nerve bundles or strained muscles along the way. Eventually she worked her way up Widowmaker’s thighs which she put her hands on slowly kneading and seeking twisted muscles she good. Widowmaker’s skin was surprisingly soft yet cold to her touch causing Tracer to rest her hands there even longer.

Widowmaker didn’t object to Tracer’s touch in some part of her mind she most definitely enjoyed it but that wasn’t a part she could tap into. Instead she simply let it happen which at this point was enough for Tracer. Tracer decided to push her luck and worked her hands up to Widowmaker’s ass resting her hands on it.

Over the past few days’ scenarios of how Tracer would end up in this position raced through the short woman’s mind but none were as perfect as this. Here she was sitting nude on top of Widowmaker running her fingers over and digging them into the cold flesh of Widowmaker’s ass. Tracer raced her hands through Widowmaker’s large cheek’s scouring every inch and grabbing and kneading it whenever she could.

She traversed closely to Widowmaker’s rosebud but never close enough to cause any alarm. Fearing making Widowmaker uncomfortable with her lingering she reluctantly left Widowmaker’s ass and clasped her hands together. Widowmaker leaned up and rested on her elbows and turned her head to look behind Tracer.

“Your strikes hit my chest” Widowmaker said obviously implying continuation of their session. A smile grew on Tracer’s face before she replied, “Could’ve just asked love” She exclaimed causing Widowmaker to roll her eyes. Tracer got off of her legs and Widowmaker rolled over onto her back hiding her spider tattoo on her back.

Widowmaker’s breasts were in full view her purple peaks stiffing from the stimulation that Tracer gave. Her eyes gave off the same sultry stare that Tracer was oh so infatuated by. Tracer thankfully broke from their gaze and began her work on Widowmaker’s body.

She began on her inner thighs reaching just up to Widowmaker’s glistening warmth which Tracer noticed, _she really is enjoying this_ Tracer thought to herself a smile creeping onto her face. She left Widowmaker’s supple toned thighs and moved up her body. She struggled to pull her gaze from Widowmaker’s pussy but she managed to do it anyway now completely focused on her chest.

Her jabs had left bruises in certain areas. Just under her left breast there were three distinct deep blue marks and just above her belly button there was also a deep blue bruise where Tracer had attempted to wind her. Tracer decided it wasn’t in either of their best interests to apologise, Widowmaker respected strength and confidence and Tracer apologising for winning a fight would make her look more naïve than she already did.

Tracer avoided the bruises and tried to make her movements and presses as pleasurable and as enjoyable as possible. She worked her way past her bruises slowly pressing and finding knots in the areas around them.

After spending a while meticulously pressing and finding points of relaxation around the inflicted wounds she found herself at Widowmaker’s breasts. Tracer slowly slid her hands up Widowmaker’s cold skin until her hands enveloped them or at least tried to. Tracer couldn’t actually wrap her hands around Widowmaker’s entire bust but that didn’t stop her from trying.

She dug her fingers into them and started to knead and massage the soft globes. Tracer kept up her assault with Widowmaker’s hazy eyes fixated on her desperate for eye contact which she soon got. Tracer looked deep into Widowmaker’s eyes as she kept up her actions on her breasts.

With their eyes still locked onto each other Tracer’s daring nature got the better of her, she got her thumb and forefinger and brought them closer and closer around Widowmaker’s stiff peaks until she slowly started tweaking and rolling her nipples. A soft quiet moan escaped Widowmaker’s mouth and once it had Tracer completely ceased her assault.

_As if things weren’t confusing enough_ Tracer thought to herself almost regretting her actions, Widowmaker seemed to enjoy it though from her reaction but Tracer couldn’t truly tell since Widowmaker was physically incapable of having her heart flutter.

“All done” Tracer said simply before stretching into a large yawn.

“I will repay you tomorrow” Widowmaker said as she turned over into a sleeping position. The lack of acknowledgement over the events that had just transpired was probably for the best as both women lacked any sort of knowledge to even begin to explain why they did the things they did. All they knew was that they enjoyed it.

“I think I’ll join you love” Tracer uttered as she fell onto their makeshift bed and sprawled her legs out into the empty space sleep slowly falling over her. She didn’t dream of anything but it was a clarity she hadn’t had since she had gotten to island. She had dreamt of multiple fairy-tale scenarios with her companion which confused her even more. This simple blank space in her mind was much appreciated given the events.

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Sometime later Widowmaker slowly stirred her eyes opening to see dark clear skies outside, they had slept through the majority of the day into the night. She tried to move her arm and was confused to find Tracer snoring away dreamily in her arms. She was curled up beside her, her head nuzzled into her shoulder with Widowmaker’s arm wrapped around her.

_When did this happen?_ Widowmaker wondered. She had slept quite far away from the woman not out of spite or any other negative emotion but as simply a force of habit. She had even seen Tracer spread out across the bed so how did Tracer end up curled into her arms? Her memory was non-existent and she simply did not remember anything even remotely like this happening.

Her confusion was short lived as a loud thunderous explosion flew through the air. It immediately startled Tracer who shot up awake, “What the bloody hell was that?!” Tracer exclaimed but as turned to Widowmaker the assassin was already getting dressed to find out exactly what.

“I’m going to find out” Widowmaker said quickly tying up her boots and donning her infra sight goggles.

“I’m coming too!” Tracer said also quickly donning her own orange goggles and darted around the cave putting on her uniform while Widowmaker stood slightly amused at Tracer’s eagerness. The two women set out of the cave together tracked through the jungle following the smoke in the air until they eventually came upon a fallen fighter jet.

A body from what seemed to male was completely dismembered and eviscerated by the crash. His right arm was completely shredded leaving blood everywhere in the cockpit. His neck had snapped in the impact and his lower body was completely crushed leaving mounds of flesh, blood and broken and crushed bones in their place.

Tracer took a step back and covered her mouth trying to get a hold of the sight and keep herself stable. Widowmaker however wasn’t fazed at all, she strolled towards the crash site trying to make out what make or model the plane was but it was too destroyed to make out. She got closer to the cockpit and the body.

The body was too dismembered to even warrant a quick analysation of where they might have been from. Widowmaker inspected the cockpit moving the man’s dismembered hands from the bright blue screen to try and get information about the flight and crash, what she saw however left her stunned.

U.S AIRFORCE F-36 CRASH LANDING IN SOUTH CHINA  7/2/2086

The words were in a fluorescent bold text scattered across the screen. They seemed to be transmitting basic info to anyone who could receive it in the area. Widowmaker’s frantic search of the cockpit had stopped and she was simply lost for words.

“What’s wrong love” Tracer said now somewhat recuperated after seeing the horrific sight in front of her. She put her hand on Widowmaker’s shoulder and looked over the see the date on the screen.

“Am I reading that right?” Tracer said a nervous hushed whisper trying to get her head around the information. The information was extremely basic so any chance of it transmitting the wrong date was extremely unlikely. The crash site didn’t matter anymore and time seemed to move more slowly with both women stunned and lost for words.

After a while Widowmaker spoke up, “I’ve seen your abilities, could he be from the future?” Widowmaker said trying desperately to reach for information or anything that would make sense so her mind would cease its racing.  Tracer didn’t reply however her mind still completely bewildered by the information.

Widowmaker punched the fighter jet grabbing Tracer’s attention, her face was filled with rage and confusion as her eyes locked with Tracers, “TRACER!” she exclaimed at the top of her lungs.

“Love I’m sorry I just- “Tracer said her mind completely blank with shock.

“Either this jet uses the technology your device uses or- “Widowmaker began to explain.

“There’s no way! Winston made the device specially fitted to my condition” Tracer said hysteria growing in her voice.

“Then the only explanation is- “Widowmaker continued but was soon cut off by Tracer whose emotions go the better of her. 

“Don’t say it, please” Tracer said tears starting to form in her eyes. Both women knew of the possibility yet either one couldn’t find the will to utter the words. Widowmaker desperately wanted to make sense of everything and Tracer wanted it all to be over. One thing was clear for both women though, they needed to get off of this island and very soon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The twist is something i wrestled with for a while. They have spent 10 years on this island with what felt like to them only 10 days. I'm not sure how this will go down with you guys so if there was any a time i needed feedback now is it. So please let me know what you thought and what you thought of the idea and the chapter as a whole it means the world to me truly. As for the slow update you can blame that on Legion which has just sucked me in but i'm aiming for at LEAST a chapter a week and i want to do two which is entirely possible.
> 
> So let me know your thoughts on the pace, the slow burn the sexy scene i tried to fit in in this chapter and most importantly the twist at the end. Feel free to ask any questions at all or come to me for story requests over at creatorzaruel@gmail.com where i'll be sure to answer. Thank you for reading and i look forward to reading your feedback!


	7. Delving Deeper

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Motivations are unveiled and the two women embark on their perilous journey towards the mountian

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The second arc of the story is coming to a close! Please read the end notes for my thoughts and ramblings, enjoy!

Delving Deeper

Following the shattering discovery at the crash site Tracer and Widowmaker strolled mindlessly back to their hideaway. Widowmaker entered the cave first and headed straight to the back of the cave where their supplies were. She found two sling backpacks and began packing one with essentials. Tinned food, water bottles and a lighter. She found other niche items to fill her bag with that she hoped would come in handy later on.

Tracer was silent her eyes and mind blank with tears still streaming down her face. She wasn’t sobbing or even making any noise while she cried, it was the dullest form of sadness. She just sat there almost lifeless while her companion got busy packing for their assault on the island. Eventually Widowmaker spoke up growing tired of Tracer’s uselessness.

Widowmaker grabbed one of the bags she had packed and threw it at Tracer, it had hit her chest but she didn’t even respond instead she just let the bag fall to her lap her mind still blank.

“Tracer!” Widowmaker shouted at the top of her lungs trying to get her attention, alas it was of no use as Tracer had fallen into a black soulless abyss. Widowmaker however wasn’t having any of it and with anger and frustration filling her entirely she marched over to Tracer and gripped her aviator jacket and pulled her up so her face was in front of hers.

Widowmaker’s eyes closely pierced Tracer’s own lifeless ones. Tracer wasn’t even making eye contract which only infuriated Widowmaker more. Widowmaker slammed her companion against the stone wall again causing no stir from Tracer.

“Pull yourself together!” Widowmaker exclaimed again causing nothing to escape from Tracer’s mouth. Widowmaker removed one of her arms from Tracer’s jacket and with pure unfiltered rage consuming her she extended her right arm and caused her hand to come crashing down on Tracer’s face.

Tracer immediately pushed Widowmaker away and wiped her mouth with her hand. Widowmaker clenched her fist and quickly calmed herself down, somewhat relieved her companion had come back to her if only for the sole reason Tracer was dead weight in the state she was in.

“Are you finished being pathetic?” Widowmaker said with no emotion in her voice. Tracer knelt down and slung her back pack over her shoulders. She turned her head and looked at her companion. Tracer’s happy go lucky nature had been stomped into the ground and all that remained was the single goal of getting off of the island.

“Let’s go” Tracer said her voice void of all the joyous emotion it was usually filled with, typically Widowmaker would be thrilled at her companion’s new demeanour but this just made her uncomfortable. The two women left the cave and began their trek towards the mountain through the dark jungle. It was at least a two-day walk and the issue of time splitting would be tackled later.

The pale moonlight illuminated their surroundings. The moonlit jungle was beautiful at night, white light reflecting off of the leaves and trees with the natural moisture in the air causing the atmosphere to almost sparkle under the glow. It would have been some of the most beautiful surroundings the women had ever been in if they weren’t met with such heinous circumstances.

The two women continued their journey through the moonlit forest with a dull silence filling the space between them. Eventually Widowmaker came to a halt and gripped Tracer’s arm instantly.

“What?” Tracer said with the slightest hint of disdain in her voice. They simply didn’t have enough time to discuss whatever was going on inside Tracer, as far as Widowmaker was concerned the fact that was moving was enough for her.

“The leaves are rustling but there is no wind” Widowmaker said as if the implication was obvious, the two women pressed their backs against each other and slowly moved in a circle trying to make out the impending attack. Slowly but surely shirtless men and women laced with glowing red tattoos emerged from the moonlit bushes around them.

The tattoos were perfectly symmetrical and it looked as if a fluid was running through them. The came out droves and slowly encased the women between them. Their arms were stretched out ready to apprehend them and Tracer was the first to rush into the fray.

Tracer bolted into the group effortlessly evading and moving herself through the crowd. Her first target was an olive skinned man whose red tattoos were almost blinding to Tracer. It didn’t matter though as only a dull rage fuelled her, she dodged his first jab and grabbed his arm, swiftly and mercilessly she broke his arm by pushing his elbow upwards.

He let out no indication of pain and it was almost too easy to break his arm considering his size. Tracer now fully realising the strength advantage she had rampaged through the rest of the robots in an almost animalistic frenzy, she was fast and unhinged tearing through the light robots with no mercy.

Widowmaker wasn’t paying attention to her companion and instead of losing herself in the fight but unlike Tracer Widowmaker was precise with her strikes. Her kicks were back to their power and with one swift heel kick she snapped the neck of one of her assailants. The two women effortlessly took care of the pack of assailants.

Widowmaker finished off the last opponent crushing her head under her boot. The head now crushed proceeded to excrete a white thin fluid with other machinery soon following. Whatever they were they were not human but they were not entirely robotic either. Widowmaker looked over to her companion who was on top of what seemed to be the last assailant.

Tracer unleased punch after punch on her opponents face each time taking off a piece of it with each punch. Tracer was silent but her rage through her actions was apparent she never stopped her assault instead unleashing everything she had on the robot. Tracer worked her way through the robots face until barely scraps were left leaving white fluid and small pieces of metal on her gloves yet she did not stop her strikes.

Widowmaker rushed over to Tracer and pulled her off her already dead opponent. Tracer wrestled briefly against Widowmaker’s pull but eventually gave in. She stood off of the robot and turned to stare Widowmaker directly in her eyes. Rage surged through Tracer and it showed in her face as she stared at Widowmaker. Her teeth were gritted and her eyes were filled with pain and anger after all her life had simply crumbled all around her and she was powerless.

“Come on” Widowmaker said deciding again not to talk about what Trace was going through, she turned away from Tracer and the two women continued their trek through the moonlit jungle towards the mountain. Hours passed without any more disturbances and the two women spotted what seemed to be the sun rising on the horizon.

With the sun ever so slowly rising and both women tired from their long walk their both silently decided to stop and set up camp. Widowmaker pulled out her bed roll and Tracer did the same assuming her companion packed one for her. Both women laid out their bedrolls on the warm ground with Tracer soon lying on hers first.

Widowmaker wandered around their nearby camp and collecting dry sticks to use as the base for a campfire. With her collection complete she strolled back to their camp where Tracer was still lying on her side. Widowmaker organised the sticks and used the lighter she brought with her to light the fire.

The fire came to life illuminating their camp. The sun was still on the rise and Widowmaker knew her companion had still yet to fall asleep. It was the first time their beds had been apart for quite some time and the distance was almost foreign to Widowmaker. Somewhere in the recesses of her mind she longed for the warmth and touch that Tracer provided but that was somewhere deep in the webs of her mind.

The silence continued for a short while before Widowmaker spoke up. She gave no thought to whether the actions she was about to take was out of her possible care for Tracer or because of her pragmatic need for Tracer to function properly but she knew something had to be done.

“We need to talk” Widowmaker said her voice cold and void.

“We _need_ to get to the mountain” Tracer replied her tone mirroring Widowmaker’s. It was certainly strange being on the receiving end of conversation dead walling but Widowmaker pressed on nevertheless. A silence followed while Widowmaker struggled to find the words needed to pull Tracer from the abyss of her mind.

“If we’re going to get to the mountain alive you need to talk” Widowmaker said, this caused Tracer to sit up and glare at Widowmaker. She was angry and in a place mentally she had never been before. Everything she had was gone who knows what the outside world looked like 10 years later? Were any of her family alive? Were any of her friends?

“I can still fight; did you not see how I handled those robot things back there?!” Tracer said her voice slowly rising in anger.

“I did and you were sloppy” Widowmaker said bluntly which again sparked something inside of Tracer making her rage boil quicker to the surface.

“Oh yeah? Well fucking educate me then.” Tracer said now sat cross-legged her arms crossed.

“I’ve fought you for years, you fight quickly, nimbly skirting around the fight and dipping in only to get key strikes, but tonight you were rushing and using brute force and lingered on targets going too far with your blows” Widowmaker said painfully as if the dramatic change in fighting styles was obvious.

“And?” Tracer said her anger still blinding her from the implication.

“ _And_ eventually your emotions are going to get you killed” Widowmaker replied.

Silence filled the space between them, Tracer knew Widowmaker was right anyone could see the transformation that Tracer had gone through over the last few hours it was clear in the way she walked, in the way she fought and it was especially apparent in the lack of pointless conversation she hadn’t attempted to make with her companion.

Silence once again filled the air, the rage that was previously welling up inside of Tracer suddenly got mixed with sadness and despair and it all came spilling out of the short haired woman. She sobbed and cried trying desperately to wipe her face clean. Widowmaker raised an eyebrow genuinely confused as to where the sudden burst of emotion came from.

“Don’t just look at me!” Tracer said still weeping into her arms. Whatever emotion she was feeling she had no idea what it was only that it was negative. Widowmaker still dumbstruck stood up and took her bedroll next to Tracer. She sat cross legged staring at her sobbing companion who flung herself into Widowmaker’s arms.

Tracer wept into Widowmaker’s jacket vest who simply sat there looking at her weeping companion. Almost robotically she slowly wrapped one of her arms around Tracer in a limp attempt to comfort her hoping she would go back to her old self. After Tracer still weeping she pulled away from Widowmaker and wiped her face hoping to not look like too much of a mess in front of her companion.

“What happens if everything we know is gone?” Tracer asked her voice laced with fear. Widowmaker, sitting quite close to her partner lingered on the question for a while causing Tracer to speak up again.

“If Talon was gone, what would you do?” Tracer said with genuine curiosity in her voice. All Widowmaker was driven by was Talon, her very existence revolved around Talon giving her missions. Widowmaker sat in silence and eventually locked her yellow eyes with Tracer’s before speaking up.

“I would see no reason to live and I would end my life” She said simply as if it was the most obvious conclusion in the world. Tracer’s eyes bulged as she brought her hands up to her face in shock. To Widowmaker it was the most obvious thing in the world, why else would she continue to live if she couldn’t be of use to Talon?

“You couldn’t ju- “Tracer began but what soon cut off by Widowmaker.

“I could and I would, my existence is for Talon to use for whatever they desire, without them I have no meaning” Widowmaker said her face still offering no emotion. She was completely serious too which scared Tracer even more.

“Oh…” Tracer said simply a silence filling the air again. Widowmaker however was confused, to her the organisation she worked for was everything, was that not the same for her companion?

“Is Overwatch not the reason you do what you do?” Widowmaker wanting to know her response. Tracer lingered on the question, Overwatch had given her everything and with it she chose to make the world a better place. Was it Overwatch she was loyal to or her ideal of how the world should be?

“I have the ability to do good in the world and Overwatch helped me with that. I help people because they need helping, ‘simple as that.” Tracer said. Her words were genuine and pure which Widowmaker immediately picked up on.

“Thank you love” Tracer said after a while, pouring our all her emotions was exactly what she needed and the fact that Widowmaker was there helped her a lot. Tracer was filled with newfound hope and determination but her energy would have to wait as it was probably best her and Widowmaker got some rest.

Widowmaker shrugged and proceeded to lay down on her bedroll deciding to finally get some rest. As far as she was concerned Tracer was back on track to being who she was and getting to the mountain was something they could actually do now. She heard Tracer drop to her bedroll with a thud and slowly both women, as the sun was coming up drifted slowly to sleep.

During their slumber eventually they became tangled within each other which at this point was expected. Tracer had found her way to Widowmaker’s shoulder where she had nuzzled herself, Widowmaker wrapped her arm around her companion and throughout the early morning both women unconsciously enjoyed each other’s touch and warmth while they slept as the next day their journey towards the mountain would shed light on some new truths.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was fun, sorry for anyone who is eagerly awaiting some smut but don't worry its coming, just gotta add some legitimacy to their relationship and their situation. Overall the story seems to be coming along well, got an ending in mind i like along with the true nature of the island and the situation they're in. Feel free to theorize in the comments but i'm not gonna spoil anything for anyone. 
> 
> If you have any questions feel free to ask them as a comment or email me any requests or thoughts over at creatorzaruel@Gmail.com OR any of my other social medias you can find in my profile on this website. Again thank you for the support, i'm hoping to get better as a writer so i can provide people with free (hopefully good) stories in the foreseeable future but i feel i have a long way to go before i even consider myself good. 
> 
> Thank you guys for everything


	8. Expectations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tracer and Widowmaker finally discover the mountain.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I truly hope you enjoy the chapter. It's a little bit longer than usual so i hope you like it. As always and especially for this chapter please read the end notes for my thoughts on the story and more info about it.

Expectations

The two women awoke at roughly the same time. The positions they awoke in weren’t even worth a thought to either of them, at this point it would be weirder if they didn’t wake up in each other’s arms in some way. A gust of air swept through their camp pushing Tracer’s and Widowmaker’s hairs back.

The two women sat up and looked around and noticed a completely different scene from the one they slept in. The leaves had turned a brown and orange colour with the ground beneath them being absolutely covered in them. With the wind howling with a chill and the leaves painting the ground it signalled that autumn had come to the island.

“Favourite time of year” Tracer said quickly followed by a yawn and a stretch of her arms.

“Hm?” Widowmaker said groggily wiping her eyes again followed by a quick yawn covered partly by her open hand.

“Autumn, the wind, the colour, I love it all really” Tracer now standing, she began her morning stretches and light exercises while Widowmaker quietly watched thinking about their next plan. The mountain was still at the very least a day and a half away and they had no means of getting there any quicker. Also with how quickly the seasons changed and how much they didn’t know about the island there were no telling the dangers that awaited them the deeper they got.

“Alright there love?” Tracer said still stretching her legs.

“I will be when we start making moves” Widowmaker said as she began to pack her bag, Tracer rolled her eyes at the comment and quickly followed suit. Eventually both women packed up their bedrolls and ate some canned fruit and nuts they packed before heading out into the windy jungle.

The two women enjoyed the late morning of the jungle. It was almost serene, the wind whistled through the leaves with birds fluttering and chirping along. Somehow it made them both forget about their situation and for what felt like forever both women were simply at peace in their environment.

After some time walking through the jungle Trace and Widowmaker came upon a camp, it was the same format and layout as the first camp they had taken with four guards, two pairs of which were separated across the camp. To Widowmaker this blatant strategic misstep was confusing as it was worrying. It was if these weren’t soldiers at all and simply dummies with a uniform.

Widowmaker and Tracer made quick work of the camp effortlessly and mercilessly destroying their opponents and discarding their corpses outside of the camp with a familiar white fluid leaking from their bodies. Widowmaker and Tracer approached the single camp building and opened the door to lead them inside.

The interior was almost identical to the first camp they raided. Bunk beds in the rooms with a small kitchen nearby. The women quickly scanned the area with Tracer soon giving up

“So…” Tracer said still confused as to why they were there at all while watching her companion rummage through the room. Widowmaker was very thorough and searched every nook and cranny she could but alas she was till empty handed.

“What _are_ you looking for love?” Tracer said as she stood idly still watching her friend search through the small building.  Eventually Widowmaker’s search stopped and she rose back to her feet and crossed her arms.

“Anything useful” Widowmaker said as she turned to face her companion. The building had almost the identical amount of supplies their first raid did and now they there were travelling they couldn’t take anything of value. Tracer didn’t reply and instead headed to the kitchen and pulled out some tines of food she thought she could use.  
                                                                                                                                                                                                                     “Can never have too much food” Tracer muttered as she packed her bag with the tins she had carried. Widowmaker’s search for any weapons be it blades or guns had proven useless. Leaving with disappointment the two women departed from the camp and continued their trek through the jungle.

The mountain was still a day away by foot and they’d have to make haste if they hoped to reach it by the early hours of the next morning. The two women continued through the fall jungle taking in the scenery and making idle banter as they kept going. For once on this island Widowmaker’s feeling of restlessness was absent.

There was always a feeling inside of her of being unfulfilled. Feeling that whenever she wasn’t doing something and while she was holed up in that cave she was wasting time. It wasn’t that she was with Tracer, on the contrary her presence somehow made it easier for Widowmaker to cope. It was the fact that her entire body and mind had been made to do what Talon told her and when she couldn’t it felt like every fibre of her being was yearning to finish her mission.

Now that she was on the road sparks of life were flickering inside of her, the feeling of being alive very slowly coursing through her veins and there was no doubt in her mind that the more she pursued the mountain the more alive she would feel.

Eventually after what was hours of walking through the jungle the sun started to descend in the sky signalling nightfall. The two women decided to set up their camp following the same routine as the night before except this time it was Tracer gathering the sticks around them to build the fire.

With the fire lit Tracer was the first to drag her sleeping back next to Widowmaker’s. No words were exchanged, sleeping together had been comforting for Tracer and the same could be said for Widowmaker although never actually aloud or even consciously thought. With their bags together the women began drifting to sleep readying themselves for the next day.

Tracer sprang upwards from Widowmaker’s arms. Fear welled inside of Tracer as she brought her hand to her face. She placed her finger on her cheek and what she felt confirmed her fears were well placed. The air was cold, her lips chapped and the trees completely void of all their leaves. Winter was here.

Tracer remembering what happened to her companion before raced around the campsite packing all their belongings at a lightning fast pace. She quickly shook Widowmaker awake who was more than receptive. She instantly felt the cold as she woke up and felt her strength slowly drain from her.

“C’mon we have to get moving!” Tracer said frantically as she took off her aviator jacket and put it on Widowmaker without a second thought hoping to delay her expected terrible reaction to the weather. Widowmaker wrapped herself in Tracer’s thick leather jacket and together the two women frantically made their way through the jungle towards the mountain.

Through the jungle they found no signs of caves or shelter. Widowmaker losing her strength started to slow down in their running but Tracer quickly placed her companions arm around her shoulders to act as a crutch for her.

Tracer with all her might marched on through the jungle hoping to find any shelter at all. She tried to steer off of the path from the mountain hoping to find something to protect them but Widowmaker made sure they kept on course.

“I will get to this mountain or I will die doing it” Widowmaker shouted through pants of air with the gusts of cold wind that were passing through them. Her voice was adamant and almost angry, Tracer was desperate to make sure Widowmaker stayed alive but Widowmaker’s reluctance to go anywhere else would get Tracer killed too.

Tracer, knowing there was no winning with the tall assassin continued her march to the mountain with her friend latched onto her the effects of the weather starting to take their toll. Her strength was quickly waning and she was starting to see blurs instead of solid objects in her vision. Cold sweats had also started to form on her body which only added to her low body temperature.

Quickly weaving through the jungle and noticing snow pile up on the leaves Tracer pushed through bush after buff and leaf after leaf until she the front of the mountain was finally in her view. Tracer didn’t know if it was a mixture of fatigue and adrenaline or if it was actually real but in front of her eyes a small part of the mountain face in front of her distorted and changed from stone to a neat metal door that slid open.

Tracer was out of options, Widowmaker was slipping in and out of consciousness and was shaking and shivering in her arms. It was either they die here together in the snowy jungle or possible die in whatever was inside of the mountain. Widowmaker’s words echoed through Tracers mind, her resolve to finish the mission even if it meant death lit a fire of inspiration inside of Tracer and using all the strength she had left she marched towards the entrance with Widowmaker in her arms.

Tracer stumbled through the metal door crashing onto the hard metal floor with Widowmaker in arms making sure her companion didn’t take any of the fall damage. The hallway was barren and dark but it was also very warm.

The change was almost haunting, the temperature had started to fall quicker and quicker as Tracer lugged Widowmaker through the forest but as soon as she got into the mountain it was warm, hot even. Widowmaker’s condition wasn’t as bad as it was from the previous snowstorm but she was still weak.

After some time, with Tracer sitting waiting for Widowmaker to stir the blue skinned assassin finally did just that. Widowmaker clutched her head and with Tracer’s help she sat up against the warm metal walls of the inner mountain.

“We made it…” Widowmaker said groggily appreciating every bit of heat the hallway generated.

“Well you wanted to didn’t you?” Tracer said smiling warmly at Widowmaker. The strength she found to continue her march and her unbreakable resolve to make sure her companion lived all stemmed from whatever bond they had.

Whether it was from the weakness she felt or from genuine gratitude a smile crept upon Widowmaker’s face before she spoke up, “Je vous remercie” Widowmaker said before the atmosphere between them was filled with a pleasant warmth.

“We should get going” Tracer said after a while hoping her companion had found her strength. Widowmaker simply nodded and with all the strength she had she rose to her feet leaning on the wall to find her balance. Tracer immediately clutched her arm for support but Widowmaker pushed her way striving to do it on her own which Tracer immediately understood.

The hallway was uncomfortably silent. No mutterings of guards or alarms, no sounds of machinery or work. It was complete and utter silence. They continued down the warm hallway seeing no end in sight until suddenly a voice echoed through the hallway.

“A bit further then watch the right wall!” A voice echoed throughout the hallway startling Widowmaker and Tracer. The two women stopped dead in their tracks looking at each other for reassurance but nothing came. Their options are limited. They were in a dark warm hallway with no end in sight. They either took the directions and advanced or somehow turned back out into the snowstorm.

Realising the position, they’re in the two women prepared themselves and advanced until a large section of the right wall of the hall fell underground revealing what looked to be a large room with technology scattered around it. Tracer and women stood outside of the hall looking inside until the previous voice spoke up again.

“Don’t just gawk! Get in here!” The voice said this time a tone being able to be made out. It sounded male with a British accent albeit not as an apparent as Tracer’s. Widowmaker and Tracer stepped inside with the wall behind them ascending and keeping them in the room.

The room was enormous with computer monitors scattered around it. Tracer walked forward in awe and looking around until she saw something that instantly caught her eye. It was the wing and other parts of the slipstream fighter jet Tracer had tested years ago. It was almost like seeing a ghost for her as her face had turned pale.

“I can explain! Just take a seat over the wear while I find a body” The voice said nervousness and what sounded like panic fillings its voice. Two chairs next to each other suddenly appeared from the ground, it didn’t take long before Widowmaker sat down with one leg crossed over the other and her arms folded, Tracer quickly followed suit only she sat with her legs open relentlessly tapping her foot waiting for the voice to show its self.

A slender pale skinned man emerged from behind a nearby thin metal wall. His eyes glowed a neon green and notably on his forearms there were the familiar white glowing tattoos that they had encountered. He wore a casual lime green jumper with the sleeves rolled up with brown sweatpants covering him below, quite an off putting combination really.

“Alright thanks for not trying to leave or something that’d be bad, so I know you have questions but FIRST let me try and answer them” The man said erratically, his voice filled with nerves an almost uncomfortable awkwardness.

“First things first, I bet you’re wondering I heated the halls so quickly! Well I designed a small radiator which detects the heat outside an automatically adj- “Tracer cut him off her patience growing thing.

“Why do you have the Slipstream?!” She demanded now stood up and visibly shaking from anger. Tracer with rage fuelling her every step walked menacingly towards the lanky man standing in front of her. With her face intimidatingly towards his she repeated her question this time raising her voice even higher.

“I found it after it crashed on this island I swear! I couldn’t let this tech go to waste its potential is so brilliant you have to understand!” The man said frantically with his arms raised passively beside him.

“I understand better than anyone” Tracer said harshly. Suddenly she felt a hand on her shoulders and quickly turned to face Widowmaker who was looking sharply into her eyes. The conversation they had about her emotions hindering her came rushing back to her mind and with all the willpower she had she calmed herself down.

She nodded at Widowmaker as a sign of gratitude and backed off from her verbal assault. She took her seat with Widowmaker and stared into the mains eyes. “You have two minutes to explain everything” Tracer said. The man gulped in nervousness and began his explanation.

“Who or _what_ are you and what is this island” Widowmaker said stealing the words from Tracer. The questions were broad so it was obvious Widowmaker was trying to undermine Tracer’s heated “two minutes” demand.

“I’m not sure when I was created, I remember flashes and glimpses of my past like being dumped on this island” The man said quietly now finding a chair for himself before he continued, “but nothing else.

He looked into their eyes before he continued, Widowmaker had her classic look of being unimpressed with her arms still folded and when looking a Tracer all he could see is dull rage. He gulped again and continued.

“I’ve only tried to make life here better, the island was completely void of life of any kind so I tried to create some, I’m sure you saw the animals” A smile filled with pride came on his face. From what they had seen the island had its own functioning ecosystem even though the animals themselves were obviously part machine. It was truly brilliant what he had created however he still saw that Tracer was angry so he quickly tried to get to the most pressing matter.

“When your jet crashed onto my island I was scared, there had been no outside interaction before then… but when I investigated it and saw the technology it had I knew It could be used for good” He said although his voice was filled with despair at the end of his sentence.

“I used the teleporter technology to try and construct a way to travel through time” The man said as if it were nothing at all. At these words Tracer again jumped up from her seat the arrogance that he was displaying was too much for her.

“Time Travel?! Creating life?! Who do you think you are?” Tracer roared with rage surging all through her. Widowmaker’s perspective was different however, what Tracer saw as arrogance Widowmaker saw as ambition. His tone wasn’t that of possibilities but of certainties which Widowmaker greatly admired.

“Why a time machine?” Widowmaker asked genuinely curios to keep probing his mind. So far he had proven cowardly yet brilliant. Tracer’s rage went unnoticed and angrily she sat back down.

“I wanted to go back before the omnic crisis and see if I could prevent it” He said his voice brimming with purity. Tracer noticed his tone and felt her rage calm down from the heights it had reached, if anything was certain it was that he wasn’t evil or even had any malicious intent, he was simply too smart and too nice for his own good.

Widowmaker wasn’t pleased with the answer. She saw him in Tracer, he clearly wanted to do good similar to her and that didn’t align with Widowmaker’s goals or motives. Tracer looked at the man in his eyes and spoke up, “what’s your name?” Tracer uttered.

“I don’t have one” He said simply with only a hint of sadness in his voice. Tracer noticed the sadness and ceased her barrage of questions. Widowmaker however wasn’t as sympathetic as he companions and spoke up.

“We have reason to believe we’re ten years into the future, care to explain?” Widowmaker said addressing the clear elephant in the room. She was annoyed at Tracer, she felt that if she was going to use her emotional state for anything It should be for information but as soon as she saw vulnerability or something sad in someone she ceased her assault.

“Ah, the island itself has chronal dissociation, a problematic side effect from my work with the teleporter, but don’t worry! I already have a fix for it and now we’re just waiting for the right time” He said with a smile on his face as if there were no problem at all. It was fool’s optimism in its purest form.

“A fix?” Tracer said the possibilities racing through her mind. She was still wearing the shackles Winston had given her from what felt like a century ago but a world without the need to wear anything at all was almost too good to be true for Tracer.

“Similar to your bracelets, nice design by the way” He said admiring the craftsmanship from Tracer’s friend. “We’re constantly traveling and ending up at random points in time so I’ve designed an anchor to keep us in place once we find a desirable point where we can stop” He said, again as if there were no problems at all.

“What’s _desirable?”_ Tracer said not happy with the connotations the word brought.

“Well we’ve been fluctuating from 2076 to about 2090 so I’m hoping to drop the anchor when I see that we’re a little on the former side” He said plainly something came to him though that caused him to speak up again, “I only have enough energy to drop the anchor once though so we have to be sure” He said brightly happiness welling inside of him at the thought of inclusion.

Truthfully he had been completely alone on the island for as long as he knew. He had no name and all he had were the lifeless robots he created and the wildlife he had cultivated. All he had were his ambitions and hopes for the world but that didn’t fill the void that was always inside of him.

Tracer nodded understanding their situation all too well, she was extremely lucky to have been anchored in the present time when she suffered from her condition but she knew she didn’t have enough luck to get it twice. Widowmaker had no choice but to simply accept their situation she didn’t have the knowledge that this man or Tracer had about their predicament so she kept quiet.

“I’m sure you have more questions but for now I think you two should rest, outside in the hall if you got a bit further down there should be a guest room door to your left” As he said this the door they came into his laboratory with opened with the familiar dark hallway behind it. Tracer didn’t want to admit it but from their ordeal today she was exhausted both physically and mentally.

She stood up and nodded with Widowmaker quickly in tow. They exchanged no parting words and as they walked out the room the door behind them quickly shut itself behind them. Widowmaker and Tracer were both silent as they continued down the hall and as they got further down a part of the wall glowed green and lowered itself down.

Widowmaker and Tracer entered the room and were instantly blown away. A king size bed filled the centre of the room with two small nightstands on each side. To their left was a very large bathtub with what seemed to be way too many soaps and luxuries next to it. The room was a simply grey neat grey colour. Deciding that they were simply too tired for a bath both women headed straight to the bed in silence.

The room raised more questions than answers but the women were too tired and had too much to think about. Deciding through silence that it was best to tackle the questions when they awoke Widowmaker and Tract quickly got undressed practically dived onto the large bed.

The mattress was heavenly. It felt like eons since either of them had laid on something as luxurious as the mattress and each positioned they laid in felt more perfect than the last.  The women quickly got undressed until they were both nude. They let their skin get caressed by the soft sheets and blankets enjoying the warmth it gave.

They laid their heads on the soft pillows and drifted to sleep hoping that when they awoke that they would be prepared to tackle and deal with and trials they would have to tomorrow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh god i don't think i've been so nervous about a chapter before. I'm very much knew to writing stories in general so i'm trying to explore a lot of tough themes with this one of course being time travel and let me tell you i am NEVER tackling it ever again, it takes a mind far more experienced than mine to deal with the questions it raises. 
> 
> I want to believe the state of the island and the big reveal isn't disappointing and if it is i'm truly sorry if i've let you down. The chapter most of you are here for is happening in the next installment and its going to be a VERY long one, about 5k words is what i'm aiming for and if theres anything i'm confident in writing its smut so be prepared for that in the next 3ish days. Regarding an upload schedule i think i can do a consistent 1-4 days which would mean i can finally provide a steady stream of my stories to you guys.
> 
> Thank you to all my readers, it truly means the world to me that you read my stories and comment and it motivates me to do more, these stories simply wouldn't exist without you guys so i'm grateful. I'm sure some of you have questions and qualms and i'd be more than delighted to talk about them in the comments so i HEAVILY encourage you to leave your questions and thoughts as a comment and i'll be sure to answer.
> 
> I'd also like to build up the story a bit more so if you have any lore/story related questions that aren't a spoiler to the main story i'll answer them and help build it up a bit. If you have any requests or anything else you can ask for it as a comment or message me on my social medias which you can find on my profile. Thank you so much for reading and i'm very much looking forward to talking with you all about the story.


	9. R & R

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The chapter you've all been waiting for, enjoy!. Also be sure to read my end notes for my thoughts and ramblings.

R & R

Tracer slowly stirred her eyes opening and getting used to the sudden brightness of the room. The lamp on her right was bright and almost blinding. Groggily she reached over with her free arm and turned it off letting the room sit in a pleasant darkness for a little while longer. Widowmaker slept away peacefully in her arms, truthfully more peacefully than she had ever seen her.

A warm smile spread across Tracers face, sleeping together peacefully and on a bed as soft as this one was almost let her forget about the situation she was in and for the next few hours her and her companion continued their blissful sleep. They awoke again this time roughly at the same time.

Tracer tried to sit up away from Widowmaker’s hold but her companion put her hand on Tracer’s chest to stop her. “It’s been too long since I’ve slept in a good bed, five more minutes” Widowmaker said in a somewhat commanding tone. Tracer couldn’t help but giggle at the request and fall back onto her pillow enjoying Widowmaker’s touch.

_Can she feel my heart race?_ She thought to herself among other things as the short allotted time went by. After some time had passed Tracer sat up tearing herself away from Widowmaker’s embrace. Tracer looked back at her companion who was still sound asleep clearly in love with the beds sheets, it had to beat sleeping on the ground, after all.

Tracer strolled over to the enormous bath in the corner of the room. It was huge, easily enough to fit both of them and more. Tracer found the hot water tap and turned it on and watched as crystal clear water poured form the nozzle. The noise of the tap caused Widowmaker to stir and sit up from her slumber,

Widowmaker watched as the Tracer sat idly by the bath watching it fill to the brim with the hot waters. The short haired woman had turned on a light near the bath causing the water to glow which only tempted Widowmaker even more. Widowmaker’s quarters at Talon weren’t what she would call luxury but to her there were some essentials she had to have, a beautiful bath being one of them.

“Gonna join me, love?” Tracer said warmly as she ran her hand through the hot waters of the bath before dipping her feet into the water. She slowly lowered herself into the water letting her skin get caressed by the heavenly waters. She let out a loud moan from the contact of the waters which caused Widowmaker to raise an eyebrow.

“Maybe later” Widowmaker said as she stepped out of the sheets. She stood tall and began her stretches while Tracer sat in the water watched her companions body move. Tracer was disappointed by her companions answer to say the least until a thought struck her.

“I think you should come now” Tracer said her tone a playful commanding as she raised her glowing slender legs from the water letting her feet rest on the side of the large bath. Widowmaker paused her stretches and turned to face her companion who looked like she was in bliss. The water glowed around Tracer, the scene was almost a fantasy.

Widowmaker stood nude in front of Tracer. At this point the women being nude in each other’s company was normal, they had shared everything since they got to the island so this was nothing new.

“And why is that?” Widowmaker said coolly as she crossed her arms just under her breasts cocking her hip to the side. A devious smile spread across Tracer’s face as she stretched her arms out and placed her hands behind her head looking as mockingly smug as possible.

“Well how about we start with the fact I’ve saved your life twice now” Tracer said as she stared at her companion.

“Well yes but- “Widowmaker was cut off as Tracer came in with her second point.

“Oh and I gave you an amazing massage which you said you’d pay me back for” Tracer said as she continued her playful assault.

“I will, ju- “Widowmaker tried to continue but again was cut off by her smug companion.

“Oh no, we spent way too long without any kind of comfort and we finally have it! Just once for today let’s relax and have a good rabbit and pork” Tracer said finally. Widowmaker raised her eyebrow in confusion to which Tracer immediately followed up, “It means talk, love” Tracer said understanding her companion’s confusion.

“Why must you always want to talk” Widowmaker said still not wanting to concede her position.

“Because I think you’re interesting now come on love the water’s great!” Tracer said as she playfully did a beckoning motion with her finger. Widowmaker brought her face before finally giving in to her companions annoying persistence.

“Fine” Widowmaker said as she strolled towards the enchanting bath. Tracer’s face lit up as her companions started moving towards the glowing bath of water her curvaceous hips swaying side to side seductively as she walked. Widowmaker slowly lowered herself into the heavenly waters regretfully greatly enjoying the way it caressed her blue cold skin.

A small moan escaped Widowmaker’s lips which she instantly resented. Tracer started giggling followed by a quick, “told ya so, love” to which Widowmaker rolled her eyes. The two women sat in silence for a while enjoying the pleasant warmth and silence that the bath provided. It pained Widowmaker to admit it but Tracer was right the bath was heavenly.

Some time passed with Tracer and Widowmaker sitting with their eyes closed in the bath enjoying the waters. Tracer slowly opened her eyes and looked around, Widowmaker sat there her eyes closed. This was the most peaceful Tracer had seen her companion ever and a feeling of pride and happiness welled inside of her.

Tracer reached out to the side of the bath finding some of the products that were placed there. There were bog standard shampoos, conditioners and soaps but something caught Tracer’s eyes.

“Atomic Ball” The package read and then Tracer opened it to reveal two white balls roughly the size of a golf ball. _Looks shady_ she thought to herself as she held one up to the light and as she held it up she felt Widowmaker’s foot poke her inner thigh which startled her and caused her to drop the ball.

Before Tracer could say anything the ball made contact with the water and preparing for the worst Tracer brought her arms up in to her face in anticipation but alas nothing came. Widowmaker watched in confusion, she didn’t mean to poke Tracer’s thigh but her reaction made her glad she did.

“Why did you poke me?!” Tracer exclaimed still nervous about the sizzling white bale in the bath.

“It was an accident, why are you so nervous?” Widowmaker said seeing the flush of red appear on Tracer’s face. Truthfully Tracer was more than startled by Widowmaker’s touch, it reached places that were a little too close which obviously alarmed her but Widowmaker thought nothing on it.

“Just nervous about the- “Before Tracer could finish the bath started violently bubbling until finally white bubbles erupted from the bath completely coating Widowmaker and Tracer. Tracer erupted into a laughing fit but Widowmaker was less than impressed. _What have I gotten myself into?_ She thought before attempting to clear the bubbles with water.

Tracer and Widowmaker were complete enveloped in the bubbles. Eventually Tracer came down from her laughing fit and helped Widowmaker get rid of the bubbles until they were just resting above their chests as opposed to completely covering them.

“Don’t look so mad love” Tracer giggled as she saw Widowmaker’s face which was less than thrilled by Tracer’s antics to say the least. A pleasant silence filled the space between the two, they were still thoroughly enjoying the waters which were more than needed after the time they had spent in a cold damp cave.

“Say, love” Tracer said grabbing Widowmaker’s before she continued, “Let’s say there’s a world where you aren’t… you know, where would you live?” Tracer asked genuinely curious. She truthfully had no idea who Widowmaker was outside of the deadly assassin. She knew she was more than she showed, she had seen how warm and vulnerable she could be.

“That world doesn’t exist” She said simply before reaching out and gathering some bubbles around her to idly mess with while they spoke. Tracer rolled her eyes, she guessed Widowmaker would give that response but there was always some hope in her that for once Widowmaker would answer a hypothetical with some fun or interesting.

“Just pretend, please?” Tracer said making a mock puppy dog eye face which was almost comical. Widowmaker rolled her eyes in response and actually began thinking of an answer, it was hard or near impossible to imagine her life outside of Talon. Everything she did and everything she was revolved around the organisation and to imagine life without it was unthinkable.

She sat in silence for a bit pondering Tracer’s question, she couldn’t draw from her desires because she didn’t know what she wanted so instead she thought about it the only way she knew how, pragmatically.

“Somewhere warm but not too hot, small but opportunity for adventure” Widowmaker started as she started to sift through qualities she would need to live in an area. She continued on however this time putting little thought into her words, as if it was her sub conscious leaking out.

“Somewhere rich with culture, where every day I can learn something new” Widowmaker trailed on her words becoming a sub conscious stream of thought instead her former pragmatic words, but she couldn’t stop herself.

“I’d own a house, somewhere secluded with a lot of land but within a reasonable distance to a city. Maybe on a coast or at least have a pool beside the house, somewhere I can relax and swim. Possibly have pets two dogs and maybe a cat, I’d maybe have a small business, something to occupy my time” Widowmaker trailed on before finally finishing.

Tracer was stunned, she didn’t expect an answer of this magnitude but she was very grateful she got it. It was refreshing and valuable whenever she gained insight into who Widowmaker was past her cold dark shell, little glimpses of light and warmth she got from her were treasured.

“Wow love, sounds… expensive” Tracer said followed by a playful giggle. Widowmaker put her slender arms on either side of the bathtub and shrugged her shoulders.

“Money isn’t a problem” She said simply not picking up on Tracer’s playful mockery of her thoughts. Tracer had some notion that Widowmaker was most likely disgustingly rich, after all her minimal living conditions while at Talon and all the jobs she had done for them had to leave her with quite the amount of cash.

“What about you”? Widowmaker said after some time had passed, the two women still enjoying the hot waters.

“Oh! Erm…I don’t actually mind; I guess somewhere hot would be nice but to honestly I’d just like to be happy” Tracer said cheerily. The scene was unbelievable in Widowmaker’s eyes. As Tracer uttered her sentence the light from the room glowed on her and greatly complimented her raw happiness. At that moment Widowmaker was convinced that Tracer didn’t have an ounce of evil in her, she truly was pure.

“What?” Tracer said chuckling somewhat nervously from Widowmaker’s indescribable stare.

“Rien” Widowmaker replied simply brushing off the question from Tracer. The two women again sat in silence Widowmaker tilted her head up and let her mind wander. Her mission was a failure. It pained her to even think about the thought but it was true. She lacked the equipment and even the knowledge of how to obtain the technology in the large laboratory of the mountain.

Even if she had the means to get the technology that held the secrets to chronal dissociation would Talon even be able to work with it? Two beings on the entire planet were able to utilise it and even their utilisation had limitations. Her mission, for all intents and purposes was a failure and there was little Widowmaker could do about it.

However, she had failed before and this wasn’t going to stop her. She was still Talon’s best agent and a failure on a mission as vague as this one wouldn’t mean anything to the organisation or to her in the long run, but there was always that almost painful feeling she got when she failed.  

Widowmaker looked back at her companion who had apparently undergone a complete Transformation. A white soapy makeshift beard appeared on her face to which Widowmaker was rightly confused.

“What are you doing?” Widowmaker asked her silly companion.

“Grooming my beard” Tracer said casually as she comically stroked her bubble beard, she adopted a deep old voice and continued, “Now Widowmaker tell granny Lena your worries” She said continuing her old crone voice.  Widowmaker tilted her head in confusion, she had no idea what was going on.

Tracer moved forward in the bath until her face was directly in front of Widowmaker’s somewhere in her makeover she had put on soap bubble eyebrows to match her beard. “Go on lass, what’s on your mind?” Tracer croaked her eyes devilishly close to Widowmaker’s. After a while of uncomfortable silence Widowmaker finally replied.

“I’m stuck in a bath with a crazy old lady” She said dryly which caused Tracer to burst out laughing and before long a small smile crept on Widowmaker’s face which Tracer instantly noticed and appreciated. She got rid of her faux beard and took her hand out of the water saw how wrinkly her skin was.

“Blimey love” Tracer said as she showed Widowmaker her hand,” I think it’s time we got out” Tracer said as she rose from the water with glowing droplets falling from her pert breasts. Widowmaker complied and stood up herself before removing the plug from the bath to allow the water the fall out.

The two women stepped out of the bath and took the nearby towels to dry themselves off with. Tracer wrapped one towel around her chest with another smaller one wrapped around her short hair. She watched as Widowmaker elegantly wrapped her towel around her chest using another large tower to wrap her long hair in.

Tracer looked around for some kind of communication device until she found a red button on the side of their door which she instantly pressed, “Helloooo?” She cooed. Soon enough a familiar voice came through an unknown speaker in the room.

“Hello” The man they met earlier said, “Need anything?” He continued waiting for a response from the other side.

“How is it going?” Tracer said cheerily as she rested against the wall.

“Still waiting, I’ll let you guys know when I find a good anchor point” He said quietly happy that Tracer asked how his day went. He still wasn’t used to other intelligent life living with him but it made him happier every minute they were there.

“Can we get some clothes and food please?” Tracer asked politely not wanting to abuse his surprising hospitality.

“Sure thing, I’ll send a bot right away” He said followed by a click indicating their connection had been cut off. Tracer took her finger off of the button and went back to the bed where she sat with her companion.

“You owe me a massage after we eat and get dressed yeah?” Tracer uttered with Widowmaker nodding in agreement, truthfully the bath was fantastic and a serene massage couldn’t be much worse. Some time passed until finally there was a knock on the door, Tracer tightened the towel around her chest and opened the door.

The robot was very much similar to the soldiers they had been fighting on their time on the island. The man stood there his eyes completely blank and void, his arms were extended holding out two sets of dark green sweat pants and a dark green hoodie with a pair of black boxers underneath.

Tracer took the clothes and threw them on Widowmaker and winked to her as the clothes smothered Widowmaker. The robot left without and words and quickly following him was a second one this time holding out a large platter with a myriad of fruits and fish.

Tracer held the platter carefully and as soon as she had a firm grip on it and gave her thanks the two robots left without words. Widowmaker had refolded the two outfits and placed them next to the bed and Tracer placed the assortment of food on a nearby table and quickly stripped away her towels revealing her tight toned body.

Tracer threw herself on the bed next to her companion and looked up at her as she laid on her stomach, “Massage time?” She asked as she looked at Widowmaker’s tantalising golden eyes.

Tracer placed her hands under her chin and eagerly awaited Widowmaker’s touch, Widowmaker soon enough made contact with Tracer’s shoulders which caused a low moan to escape the short haired woman’s lips. Widowmaker’s movements and touch mirrored who she was. Where she moved her hands and where she did it on Tracer’s back were calculated and precise, efficiently massaging each sore muscle on her body.

Widowmaker was quiet the whole time putting everything she had into the massage. Moans and sighs of relief would escape Tracer who was under far more pleasure than she thought she would be. Tracer’s mind was blank as she let relief wash through her at Widowmaker’s calculated touch.

Truthfully Tracer didn’t remember much of the massage, or where Widowmaker went on her body all she knew was that the blue skinned assassin was unnaturally good at giving massages. What she did remember though were the thoughts she had while Widowmaker worked through her tight body.

Widowmaker’s answer to Tracer question filled with a warm happiness, however it leads Tracer to strange places. What if they couldn’t anchor in the time they wanted? What would they do if Overwatch and Talon were both gone for good? Would they simply go their separate ways? Tracer found her answer though, the only constant she knew was that her and Widowmaker were here together and maybe they could be together in another time.

A familiar whirlwind of emotions flooded through Tracer that was aerially similar to the feelings she felt when they lived together in the cave. She could see the light in Widowmaker, there were cracks where it would shine through and Tracer was desperate to find more.

Desperation and impulse ran through Tracer and as soon as Widowmaker’s hands ceased their movements stopped Tracer sat up and stared at Widowmaker without saying a word. Widowmaker stared back but before long she just had to speak up.

“Turn over” Widowmaker commanded but Tracer didn’t react at all instead staring intently at Widowmaker. The two women again sat there in almost an awkward silence while Tracer’s mind raced around, eventually she stopped thinking and instead let her impulses and natural recklessness take over.

“Sod it” Tracer said comically as she threw herself at Widowmaker her lips crashing against hers. The kiss lasted longer than she thought it would which only urged her to press on even more. Widowmaker’s lips were soft beautiful and soon enough their tongues danced around each other, eventually Widowmaker pulled away and stared deep into Tracer’s hazy eyes.

“Is this what you want?” Widowmaker asked, Tracer nodded her eyes still hazy and as she tried to kiss Widowmaker again her blue skinned lover stopped her in her tracks. Sex for Widowmaker was as primal as it could be, she couldn’t love or feel anything close to it consciously so for her because pleasure was the only thing for her, she was going to take charge.

_It could be so much more_ Widowmaker thought to herself as she flipped Tracer onto her back. She wanted to get the most out of what was about to happen, she wanted to dominate Tracer completely but lacked the tools and equipment, but she’d make do.

“If you want this, do everything I say and nothing more” Widowmaker said sensually as ran her finger along Tracer’s toned abdomen. Tracer whimpered in response and nodded and soon enough Widowmaker began her assault.

Instantly she brought her mouth towards Tracer’s wanting pussy wasting no time with foreplay. Her technique was immaculate, each flick of her tongue across Tracer’s clit and across her slit made her body convulse. Before long Widowmaker began lightly sucking on Tracer’s jewel which tipped her over the edge.

Before she could get the sweet release she craved however Widowmaker completely halted her technique just as Tracer was on the very edge. Tracer opened her eyes and looked up at Widowmaker who had a mischievous smile spread across her face.

“Why?” Tracer pleaded and as she did Widowmaker leaned in next to her with her free hand pressing on Tracer’s warmth idly.

“Beg” Widowmaker whispered tantalisingly in Tracer’s ear as she pressed down on her warmth she plunged a finger into her wetness which caused a groan to escape her lips. Tracer desperately tried to ride against Widowmaker’s hand but Widowmaker countered her momentum meaning Tracer couldn’t get herself off.

“Beg” Widowmaker repeated this time her tone commanding and cold. Her tone and voice alone sent electricity through Tracer’s body and a quick and low “please” escaped her lips which caused a smug smirk to spread across Widowmaker’s face. Widowmaker brought her thumb up to Tracer’s swollen clit and quickly worked it tipping Tracer to tip over the edge as her first orgasm ravaged her body.

Tracer eventually came down from her orgasm to see Widowmaker straddled on top of her. Tracer placed her hands on her lover’s hips and let her hands explore her lovers near perfect body. She worked her way up to Widowmaker’s supple breasts where she grabbed and tweaked her stiff peaks.

After Tracer’s was done squeezing and toying with Widowmaker’s breasts she moved her hands down to her lover’s ass which she had craved for oh so long. Tracer grabbed sunk her fingers into the swell of Widowmaker’s ass. Tracer truthfully wanted to be buried by it and soon she’d get her wish. Tracer caressed and worked her hands on Widowmaker’s large ass until Widowmaker stopped her.

Without words she moved her hand so it was around Tracer’s throat and slowly but tactfully she applied the right kind of pressure, just enough so Tracer wasn’t in any pain.

“Tonight, who owns you?” Widowmaker said lightly choking Tracer while a thumb crept into her mouth.

“You do” Tracer said all to eagerly, how much had Tracer wanted this? Widowmaker wondered impressed by how quickly and desperately she responded. Widowmaker pressed her assault needing to get Tracer to sink lower.

“Tonight, what am I?” Widowmaker asked pressing in on Tracer’s throat, Tracer’s eyes were hazy with desperation filling her. What did her lover want to hear? She just wanted to taste Widowmaker, to touch her and be hers if even only for tonight.

“My mistress” Tracer said hoping Widowmaker would continue whatever plan she had for her. Luckily for her she was right, Widowmaker released her hand from her lover’s throat and ran her hand affectionately through Tracer’s short soft hair, soon enough through Widowmaker moved up Tracer until her pussy was teasingly above Tracer’s face.

Tracer’s reward for being a good submissive was just above her and she wanted it desperately, however her instincts told her to only act when told. Tracer’s mouth was open so desperate to catch any of Widowmaker’s wetness which did eventually fall onto her tongue, it was sweet and Tracer only craved more.

“Beg” Widowmaker repeated wanting to hear Tracer’s desperation.

“Please let me eat you out” Tracer said her focus only on Widowmaker’s warmth in front of her.

“We’ll work on your language later” Widowmaker cooed before straddling Tracer’s face. Her lover finally got the taste she wanted and it was even better than she had ever imagined and every second licking and sucking on Widowmaker’s juiced only caused her to want more.

Tracer was better than Widowmaker could have ever hoped for though and it didn’t take long for eager woman she was sitting on to make her cum furiously sending her sweet release all over Tracer’s face who used her finger to scoop up and juices she might have missed.

“Not bad” Widowmaker said panting as she slumped next to her lover, resting on her stomach. As she caught her breath and let her orgasm die down she felt eager hands caressing and kneading her ass. A devilish smile crept upon her face and she spoke up, “Show me how much you want it” she said which caused an inferno to rage through Tracer.

Soon enough Tracer was behind Widowmaker her hands doing whatever they wanted with Widowmaker’s ass. Tracer brought her face to her ass, her teeth biting into her lover’s flesh. She bit and sucked, leaving behind love bites where she had been.

“I’ve wanted your arse for so long” Tracer muttered as she continued her assault.

“Definitely need to work on your language” Widowmaker replied mockingly which was quickly followed by a moan as she felt Tracer’s tongue on her tight rosebud. Tracer was crazed and she continued licking and sucking Widowmaker’s muscle which caused Widowmaker to grip and pull on the bed sheets while biting into her pillow to supress her moans, not that it did any good.

Tracer continued licking until finally she plunged a finger into Widowmaker’s wanting hole, again Widowmaker moaned but it quickly turned into a pleasure filled scream as Tracer plunged a second finger to join her first.

Eventually after plunging and thrusting her fingers inside of Widowmaker’s ass all the while continuing her biting on her flesh having a primal desire to claim and mark Widowmaker for her own. An orgasm raged and rampaged through Widowmaker causing her hole to tighten around Tracer and a scream to escape her lips.

Tracer pulled out from Widowmaker ass and joined her lover at the top of the bed. No more words were shared and the two women shared one last pleasure filled kiss before they laid next to each other Tracer wrapped in Widowmaker’s tight embrace.

“Everything you imagined?” Widowmaker asked a pleasant exhaustion filling her voice.

“Better” Tracer said cheerily as she looked up into her golden lover’s eyes, Widowmaker planted one last kiss on Tracer’s forehead before both of them fell into a pleasant slumber as they’d need their energy for the trials that would await them tomorrow.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was really fun to write and you guys can probably figure out why. Sorry it was so late, i had some stuff to take care of which meant i just couldn't write. THANKFULLY, we're good now so it should be full steam ahead. I'm starting to enjoy this pairing more and more the more i write them and i have an ending planned out which i'm super happy with filled with cheesy drama filled moments which i hope you guys will enjoy.
> 
> As always be sure to leave feedback and critique in the comment section, i take it super seriously and it helps me improve as a writer and lets me provide you guys with stories which i hope you enjoy. If you have any questions at all then feel free to hit me up on any of the social media links on my profile or just here as a comment, i read and respond to everything i can. 
> 
> Finally i just want to clarify that after this story is finished i'll be moving on over back to the Witcher universe with another series which i'm in love with the idea of, something i think my audience will enjoy. This doesn't mean i'm leaving the Overwatch fandom, i'll come back to it for sure but I can't be everywhere at once of course. Rest assured though, this story will get a proper send off and i'll be answering any questions you guys have about the story you have so far so please remember to ask them!.


	10. A Moment In Time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey i actually had quite a bit of fun writing this chapter, the pairing just grows on me more and more. Also a super special thank you to my editor who made sure this chapter is a higher quality than any chapter ever has been, thank you so much for you work man. Remember to read the end notes for more thoughts!

A Moment in Time 

Flashes of electricity raced through Widowmaker’s body as she slept. She jolted and convulsed in her sleep until she finally opened her eyes. She jolted again as surges of pleasure raced through her body. She finally opened her eyes and looked down to see an eager Tracer between her legs. 

“Morning love” Tracer said in between licks. Pleasure stopped Widowmaker from replying; instead forcing her hips to buck as her first orgasm stared ravaging her body with her juices covering Tracer’s face who eagerly lapped it up. Widowmaker eventually came down from her orgasm and rested her arm on her forehead trying to catch her breath. 

Tracer brought herself up to Widowmaker on the bed now laid next to her lover. Widowmaker turned her head and looked into her companion’s eyes. She shared the gaze for a while until Widowmaker’s stomach broke the mood with its low grumble which caused a chuckle to escape from Tracer. 

“Hungry?” Tracer asked as Widowmaker sat up to find the platter of food in the back they hadn’t eaten before their nap. They only slept for about an hour but they hadn’t eaten in a long time. “Are you not?” Widowmaker asked as Tracer moved towards the platters of food in the back and brought them back to the bed. 

“I just ate” Tracer said mischievously causing Widowmaker to look at her with faux disgust, the joke was in poor taste but Widowmaker would be lying if she said she wasn’t somewhat amused. Tracer laughed at her lover as she sat down on the bed with the assortment of fish and fruit. The two women sat and bantered while making sure they got their fill. Truthfully, it was their best meal in a while and they enjoyed each other’s company more and more with each passing day. 

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - 

Meanwhile in the central laboratory things weren’t nearly as interesting for the lone robot. While the two women were in the other room enjoying themselves, he waited patiently for the right time to anchor, yet it never came. There were no indications of their position fluctuating back to the original time which caused him to worry more and more. 

If anything, the gap was shortening but only ever slightly, it used to be that they would fluctuate from five years into the future to ten years but it was starting to tighten month by month. It was a sure cause of concern as it was the only way his new friends could return to their time. 

_‘Friends?’_ he thought to himself. ‘ _Were they friends? What were friends?’_ His view of relationships was naïve but there was a level of trust that was slowly building between them. His time on the island was enlightening for him, but most of all it was lonely. 

He wanted to research and advance technology, the possibilities of the slipstream were endless and he only wanted what was best out of it. He created guard posts around the island to put up the faux charade of defence in case anyone spied or invaded. However, the emptiness and loneliness that eventually creeped into his core after so much time was unmistakeable. 

It wasn’t enough that he didn’t know his purpose or where he came from, every time he made a new discovery or thought that he had a brilliant breakthrough there was no one to share it with. He had created basic animalistic life but he couldn’t create people or companions, he was truly alone on the island. 

Loneliness is a quiet killer, it drains you and the only safe haven you have is your mind which eventually deteriorates on its own. To humans it’s one of the worst fates of all. He isn’t human though; he doesn’t have the limitations but he isn’t a complete machine either. He doesn’t know what he is. 

He switched bodies, quickly transferring his consciousness to another empty robotic body lying around. The build was male and tall, olive skin unnaturally smooth and perfect skin coupled with what seemed to be a body so perfectly fit it had to be sculpted, which of course, it was. There were the classic tattoos he added to all his bodies too which stretched around the entire frame. 

He quickly went around the room gathering research material for side projects, plant manipulation and weather manipulation were things he always dreamed of for the island but after the malfunction with the slipstream he simply didn’t have the time. With disappointment filling his heart he threw the research notes in the disposal bin and went back to check his computer. 

He moved over his computer and checked the islands position in time and again, it hadn’t changed. How much longer would they have to wait? They were at the mercy of things completely outside of his control and all he could do was wait for a possible eternity, it was impossible to tell. Their options were to wait, or make a firm decision to land in the future and deal with the consequences. 

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - 

Back in the room the women were dealing with a different kind of problem, nothing existential like their friend in the lab but problems nevertheless. They had been there for two days now and there were no updates on their situation so naturally the worst was coming to Tracer’s mind. Possibilities raced through her mind and soon enough she had to break the silence. 

“Love, what if we’re never anchored?” Tracer blurted out. 

“We’ve discussed this” Widowmaker said not even making eye contact, instead her attention went into her stretches which seemingly annoyed Tracer. 

Tracer blew her hair out of her face and folded her arms in frustration, she knew Widowmaker’s answer already. There was no doubt in Widowmaker’s words when she spoke them and in her mind there was no point in going back over it, to her Tracer was simply being paranoid. 

“Could you not find something else to live for?” Tracer again blurted out and it caused Widowmaker to stop dead in her movements. She slowly turned to face her companion and her eyes were full of contempt. The questions were so idiotic to Widowmaker that it actually surprised her but she didn’t reply, instead she sat on the question for a while. 

Could she? If there was anything she learned on this island it was that Talons power only stretched so far. What was going on this island was bigger than Talon and the possibilities this island could have for the rest of the world was far bigger than anything she could have imagined. But that didn’t cause her loyalty to waver. 

She’d do anything for Talon. She had already proven that, but for the first time since she joined the organisation she saw just how small their crusade was. However, no matter how small or even pointless Talons cause was it didn’t mean that Widowmaker would not do everything in her power to help continue it. 

“No” Widowmaker finally replied although it wasn’t the same as the first time she answered the question. At first it was her loyalty instantly bringing her to outright refuse the thought, this time it was her simply at a loss. To her, life without Talon wasn’t even feasible. A questions struck however which she asked without hesitation, “Why do you care?” she said gazing at Tracer. 

Almost comically Tracer’s face flushed red and she couldn’t get her words out. She knew Widowmaker had good in her and she wanted to keep unravelling it but she feared she may simply not have enough time. 

There was also the intimacy they had recently shared. To Widowmaker, their sex was purely primal and physical. It was something she acted on purely through desire and all she wanted out of it was pleasure. 

For Tracer however it was something more. Widowmaker, contrary to her appearance, was a caring lover, as she made sure Tracer experienced as much pleasure as she did and let Tracer indulge in any part of her she wanted. There was a bond of trust the women shared and whenever they touched Tracer got the same feeling she used to get from flying. 

Tracer wanted Widowmaker to live, she wanted her to find meaning in life outside of Talon. She didn’t want her to die for an organisation like that. Saying this to her however would be pointless, if anything it would only add to the nature of naivety that Widowmaker saw in Tracer. So she kept it to herself and once she calmed down she answered Widowmaker’s question. 

“Just seems a bit odd, that’s all” Tracer said as she shrugged desperately wanting to bring to ditch the topic she regretfully brought up. Thankfully Widowmaker didn’t care enough to press the subject and instead she went and continued her stretches. 

Eventually Widowmaker finished her small exercises. She wished desperately that the mountain had some kind of indoor gym or training facility but even she knew it would be idiotic to even ask. They were lucky enough the man had the bedroom built, wanting a gym too was simply too much. What she did want however is to spar with her lover. 

The last time they fought Widowmaker lost and Tracer barely even tried. Widowmaker was a prideful woman and this rivalry that her and Tracer had could never truly be quelled. Now wasn’t the time to bring it up though and she knew it. After all there were no places to practice and she was never setting foot into the jungle outside again. 

Widowmaker crashed back down on the bed next to Tracer who was simply staring at the ceiling lost in her thoughts. Widowmaker looked over at Tracer with fire in her eyes. Desire rushed through her body almost unnaturally quickly and soon enough the overwhelming desire to just jump on her lover almost got the better of her. 

Before she could make her move however a voice filled the room, “I’m gonna need you guys in the main lab right now” a worried voice uttered. Instantly Tracer rose to her feet not sensing Widowmaker’s desire at all. Widowmaker was disappointed to say the least but she knew better than to question the man. 

The women got dressed and headed to the main laboratory where a tall muscular olive skinned man was waiting for them. They looked at him both on their guard before he finally spoke again. “I swapped bodies” He said reassuring them it was still him and not one of his mindless machines he ordered around. 

“What do you need us for?” Tracer asked with a hint of worry in her voice. He said he’d only call them in if it related to their anchoring which meant that their very futures were about to be decided. 

“I’ve made a mistake” He said plainly not wanting to sugar-coat his error, Widowmaker raised a single eyebrow and Tracer fidgeted anxiously until he continued. He found a chair quickly by his main desk and sat down. 

“Right now we’re fluctuating from the time you guys come from and up to ten years in the future” He said with Widowmaker and Tracer nodding in understanding. He sighed and continued somewhat worried for what he was about to say. 

“The longer we wait to anchor the lower our chances of landing anywhere even close to the timeline you guys came from get” He said with an obvious hint of sadness in his voice. They could only ever anchor once. They had one shot only. If they didn’t roll the dice soon they may forever lose their chance to get back where they came from. 

Tracer would usually be outraged or at least the confusion alone would cause her to barrage the man with questions but instead she did nothing much to Widowmaker’s surprise. Tracer sighed and crossed her arms as she sank back into her chair. She knew it wouldn’t be easy and at this point she would have been more surprised If it was. 

“So what should we do?” Widowmaker asked as she rested a hand on Tracer’s leg next to her. Tracer briefly looked at her companion and smiled before turning back to the man in front of them. 

“Ideally we should anchor within the next hour” He said, his synthetic voice ringing through the spacious room. Tracer and Widowmaker looked at each other, out of all the things on this island that surprised them, it was how well they worked together which baffled them the most. They nodded and turned back to the man in front of them. 

“Anchor now” Widowmaker said firmly. The man looked startled to say the least; he hadn’t expected them to answer so early but was glad they did. 

“Are you sure?” He asked, as it was a big decision and not one that should be made lightly. The two women were already set in their ways, there was nothing else to be done in their minds and this was all that was left. They nodded and stood up with the man quickly following, he moved over to his computer and soon enough his body fell limp onto the floor with the tattoos losing their vibrant white glow. 

Soon enough a voice echoed throughout the room, “You guys need to get back to your rooms, it will be safest there” a synthetic voice said. Tracer and Widowmaker didn’t question him and quickly moved back to their room out of the laboratory. 

“Power linked” the two women heard, soon after their door disappeared and a solid wall was all that remained. 

“Chronal Matrix linked” the voice continued as Tracer grabbed Widowmaker and held her in her arms instinctively. Widowmaker didn’t shy away from the embrace and instead fell further into her lover’s embrace. This may be their final moments and although Widowmaker didn’t fear death, she knew her lover did. 

“Chronal anchor point found” The voice continued, Tracer looked into Widowmaker’s golden eyes with tears starting to fill in her own. How she would leave the world in the state it was in, how she would leave her friends behind and all the unanswered questions she had. Most of all how she would leave the world with her former enemy in her arms, with the woman she cared oh so much about in her arms. 

_‘I don’t want her to go’_ Tracer thought as she continued to look into Widowmaker’s eyes. She didn’t want Widowmaker to leave her and most of all she didn’t want to leave her. As thoughts of despair raced through her mind Widowmaker spoke up. 

“I’m here” she said trying to calm Tracer down. She freed herself from Tracer’s embrace and wrapped her own arms around her. Tracer was the one that needed holding, she needed reassurance more than Widowmaker did. 

“Chronal anchoring has begun” The voice finished and soon enough a loud, thunderous explosion raced through the mountain. Everything around them levitated into the air slowly, as if it didn’t belong anywhere at all. 

The water rose from the bath and began floating through the air, the chairs began slowly moving in the air around the room with the table soon following. Tracer and Widowmaker sat firm though never wanting to be without each other’s embrace as the next few moments decided the rest of their lives. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel like the scene at the end played out better in my head, let me know what you guys think! The end of the second arc is coming really soon. There should be about 4-5 chapters left of the entire thing if my plan is right, i might condense them into less longer chapters but I haven't decided. As always feel free to leave critique and feedback, it helps me out a lot and lets me provide you guys with better stories.
> 
> Finally another shout out to my editor, dude is doing this out of the kindness of his own heart and it's really helpful. As always thanks for reading.


	11. Spring

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Final chapter of the second arc! Be sure to read the end notes for more thoughts. As always thank you to my editor for his much needed contribution, its appreciated beyond words.
> 
> Also as you some of you guys know i'm pretty new to this site. So far though I've been having a blast interacting with the community here and writing stories for people and it wouldn't have been possible without the fantastic people who built and run this site. With that being said the site obviously has costs and from the huge red banner at the top its that time of the year where they ask for some help with the costs which i believe is more than fair. So if you have any money to spare at all i think it'd be great to throw it in the way of the wonderful people that run this site.

“Chronal Anchoring fifty percent complete” A robotic voice said through a speaker in Widowmaker and Tracer’s room. Everything was in disarray, chairs, bottles and cushions were floating randomly and the only comfort either of the two women got was in each other.

They held each other tightly desperate to hold on to their lives and each other. Tears filled Tracer’s eyes. If this was to be her last moments, was everything she did worth it? She dedicated the first part of her life to helping people whilst keeping her adrenaline pumping which led to her to the British Air Force.

She was good, the best in fact. Flying was in her blood, and the more she did it the more alive she felt. It wasn’t about warfare; a sadistic notion never graced her motives. She soared and cut through the air and eventually her skill got her noticed by the esteemed organisation Overwatch.

She was daring enough to test their Slipstream fighter jet. It would’ve revolutionised transport as the world knew it but it wasn’t meant to be. She crashed and got separated from reality. Eventually, with the help of her closest friend, she came back and with her new device she was stronger than ever, becoming one of Overwatch’s most prolific agents.

She dedicated the rest of her life roaming the world trying to help as many people as she could with her new abilities. Was it worth it in the end? She wanted to believe it was, she wanted to believe that her efforts were not in vain but instead she could leave the world in a state of discord.

Tensions between humans and Omnics were at an all-time high and with Talon still a threat a second Omnic crisis was more than plausible. If Tracer died right here and now, Talon would win and the world she envisioned would never come - a world where people live in a state of harmony and are free from fear.

A powerful resolve surged through Tracer as she looked at her companion in her arms. “We’re not dying here” Tracer said. It was more for herself than her companion, as Widowmaker had an aura of assuredness and confidence around her. Though she wasn’t as afraid as Tracer was, it was good for Widowmaker to hear Tracer no longer scared.

A silence filled the room before a large pulse of neon blue light swept through the room, enveloping everything in its path. It passed harmlessly through the chairs of the room and even Widowmaker; however once it hit Tracer it had a different effect.

The blue light hit the depths of Tracer’s core. It felt like pulses were being sent around her entire body in sporadic directions until a final shock lingered in her chest. She pulled away from Widowmaker to look at her hands, it seemed nothing had changed and she didn’t have time to wonder why.

“Chronal Anchoring complete” A synthetic voice rang throughout the room, the chairs and tables landed in a large thud on the room completely toppled over. Widowmaker stood up from their bed and extended her hand to Tracer who promptly took it.

“Are you okay?” a concerned Widowmaker asked, looking a Tracer trembling from whatever the effect of the blue pulse of light was. Tracer simply nodded in response and soon after a long silence fell between them until eventually another voice filled the void between them.

“I need you both in the lab” The man’s voice said his tone not giving anything away. Worry filled Tracer while anticipation filled Widowmaker. She had waited for this moment for so long, a chance to get off of the island and return to her life. Her time on the island ultimately had been useless as she had nothing to give back to Talon. She couldn’t grasp the technology used and without weapons and drastically outnumbered any attempt to steal data would end in her death.

Together, side by side the two women walked from their room and made their way to the main laboratory where everything was to be decided. They entered the spacious laboratory and as soon as they entered a nearby robotic body suddenly light up and glow a sight they were all too familiar with.

“What year are we in?” Widowmaker asked, wasting no time at all and wanting to get things moving as quickly as possible. Tracer stood tall and firm wanting desperate to find an answer. The man’s face was unreadable and he didn’t instead he summoned one of the monitors from somewhere in the room and brought it above him and the date was finally revealed.

‘March 3rd, 2082’ was written in bright neon blue letters on the monitor. Widowmaker’s eyes bulged, she knew there were risks but somewhere inside her she thought everything would turn out in her favour. Tracer’s hopes were just as naïve as her companions.

“That can’t be ri- “Tracer started but was quickly interrupted by the man in front of them.

“I didn’t have enough energy to get us further, and the anchoring was random in the first place” He said, clearly aware of how devastating this was. There was truly nothing he could do, he had been storing power for as long as the chronal disaster happened on the island and he still didn’t have enough to help them.

Tracer stood up and turned to Widowmaker and tried to put one of her hands on her shoulder for comfort and reassurance but Widowmaker quickly swatted it away with anger and frustration fuelling her. So much had gone wrong. She didn’t need comfort, she needed answers.

“What has changed” Widowmaker asked coldly. The robotic man simply turned towards his computer and brought up pictures and documents from what looked to be global news sources from different times. They were all dated from up to five years ago with some being more modern than others. The headlines were that caught Widowmaker and Tracer’s eyes.

‘TALON TERRORIST ORGANISATION BROUGHT TO JUSTICE’

‘VISHKAR CORPERATION SPARKS FULL SCALE CIVIL WAR IN BRAZIL’

‘OMNICS REBUILD LONDON ONCE AGAIN’

‘MEMORIAL OF TEKHARTHA MONDATTA’

‘NUMBANI: THE MOST EQUAL CITY ON EARTH’

Widowmaker’s rushed over to the main computer where the man sat and pushed him out of the way. She opened up the Talon article desperate for details and answers as soon as it opened she scanned through the article.

Following their large devastating attack on London in 2078, the terrorist organisation known as ‘Talon’ has finally been brought to justice three years later. Numerous high-ranking government officials have been put in prison for assisting in Talon’s activities. Talon’s operations have ended and the future will be a better place for it.

The words pierced Widowmaker like a blade; her eyes were blank as she slumped into the nearby chair. ‘Talon is gone?’ She thought, the words echoing throughout her mind. The finality of it all is what really got to her. Her entire life’s purpose had vanished in the blink of an eye and she was helpless to do anything.

She was nothing without Talon. She had started a new life with them after discarding her old one, everything in her life revolved around them and without them she was lost, as was her will to live. There was nothing left for her in this life and knowing this she stood and faced the man.

“Thank you for your help” She said coldly, much colder than her usual tone and it seemed like her thank you wasn’t even directed at the man, so much as simply spoken into an empty void. Tracer hadn’t seen her like this the entire time they were on the island together. Obviously, she hadn’t known her as well as she did now for long, but there was still something haunting about the way she was acting.

“I suppose we should leave then, do you have a shuttle?” Widowmaker asked her words still empty and bitter.

“I have a flight pad on top of the mountain, you two head up and I’ll join you guys soon” the man said slightly wary of Widowmaker. The tall assassin nodded and left the room with Tracer quickly in tow. They didn’t talk on the way there instead an unnerving silence emerged between them.

Tracer was worried, immensely actually. She had run through this scenario with Widowmaker before and with the news hitting her, Tracer was worried that her companion would do something to harm herself. After all she had said she would if this scenario happened, to Widowmaker there was not light in her life anymore.

It takes more than people think to drive someone to the edge that Widowmaker was on. Something has to be taken from you, something so powerful that without it, there’s a void in your life you can’t fill but you always feel the unrelenting urge to sate it. Whatever life takes from you, it can destroy you, be it happiness or love.

For Widowmaker there was nothing left in her life that made her feel alive anymore. A job well done or simply completing a mission let her feel useful. After all, everything in her life was dedicated to Talon. She had memories of her old life, of her husband but now it just seemed so mundane to her.

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  - - - - - - - - -  - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

After an uncomfortable and silent elevator ride the two women eventually made it to what seemed like the peak of the mountain. In front of them of was a moderately sized shuttle of a design neither of them had ever seen before, no doubt it was made by their friend downstairs.

A strong wind flowed through the air pushing back Widowmaker and Tracer’s hair. The air was colder than it usually was which wasn’t surprising given how high up they were. Tracer walked forward to the edge of the cliff side and took in the view of the island in front of her.

 

“Y’know as much as I hated staying in that cave, the island is beautiful isn’t it?” Tracer asked as she turned around to face her companion who was stood looking outwards at nothing with her hands in her hoodie pockets. Her words had apparently fallen on deaf ears. Widowmaker walked slowly up to the cliff side edge joining Tracer.

She looked down, the drop was huge and all that was waiting for her below were what seemed to be the bottom of the cliff littered with the jagged edges of the mountain. Tracer looked over at Widowmaker who was still silent. She hadn’t said a word since they left the lab and Tracer was worried.

Without word or warning Widowmaker slowly started to lean forward on the cliff finally coming to her lethal decision. From Tracer’s eyes everything happened in slow motion, she saw the woman she cared for in the very beginnings of the plummet to her death.

Her body moved on its own, without thought and through pure instinct Tracer leapt to Widowmaker and quickly grabbed her forearm, halting Widowmaker’s suicide attempt. Widowmaker looked up at Tracer who had the sun behind her while below Widowmaker there was nothing but a dark void.

“Let go of me” Widowmaker exclaimed struggling against the vice grip of Tracer. Tears streamed from eyes and dropped lightly onto Widowmaker’s cheeks below her. Widowmaker’s golden eyes pierced Tracer’s own and with all the strength she had Tracer held onto to Widowmaker.

“You don’t have to do this!” Tracer shouted, trying to pull Widowmaker up but the assassin wasn’t making it easy.

“I have nothing left” She replied trying to release herself from her grip but Tracer’s strength was formidable and not something that Widowmaker thought she was capable of. Everything that Tracer felt and had been trying to figure out had culminated into this moment.

“You have me!” Tracer said with tears still pouring out from her eyes. Widowmaker’s gaze sharpened and again she tried to wrestle herself free but she couldn’t even kick herself away from the cliff edge given how far any surface was, her fate was in Tracer’s hands.

“All we have left is each other and I can’t lose you! Not after everything that’s happened to us on this island” Tracer said her voice cracking and quivering as she spoke from the sheer emotional gravity of the situation, but that didn’t stop her.

“I need you!” Tracer said with tears dropping onto Widowmaker. Her words echoed through her. ‘She needs me?’ Widowmaker thought to herself. Her loss of the will to live all stemmed from the simple fact that she felt like she didn’t belong anymore and her purpose for living was taken from her, but Tracer could be that reason.

‘Can she?’ Widowmaker thought to herself. Tracer was the light she saw when she was on her deathbed; she was her last saving grace. Tracer could be her reason to live; she could bring her new life.

‘Is she worth betting my life on?’ Widowmaker thought as she looked up into Tracer’s warm eyes which were growing red from her crying. After what seemed like an eternity, Widowmaker raised her other arm and grabbed onto the cliff edge and began climbing up.

Tracer was the only other person who understood what she felt and right now she was the only one she could be with and live for. Widowmaker, now understanding this, allowed herself to get pulled up by Tracer and eventually the two women toppled over on the ground, out of breath with tears still streaming from Tracer’s face.

“You can stop your crying” Widowmaker said as if the previous events hadn’t shaken her at all.

“Can you blame me?!” Tracer said wiping her face and turning her head to look over at Widowmaker which stopped her from continuing further. Widowmaker didn’t look back at her but she still saw a single stream of tears roll down Widowmaker’s face.

A warm smile grew on Tracer’s face at the sight. The two women stayed laid down on the cold ground with the sun shining down on their faces. Eventually their friend from downstairs came up through the elevator and he was immediately stunned by the sight. It was odd for him to see them like this and he couldn’t keep from speaking up.

“Did I miss something?” The man said alerting both women. Widowmaker wiped at her eyes and stood up and extended her hand to Tracer who took it gleefully and rose to her feet. The two women stood side by side and even though he wasn’t versed in human interaction even the man in front of them could see the subtle bond that had freshly bloomed between them.

“Well we should get going, we have about five minutes before this mountain starts to crumble” He said nonchalantly as he strolled towards the shuttle with the doors opening as he got closer to It. Widowmaker and Tracer both looked at each other with a giggle escaping from the latter. As they strolled towards the shuttle Tracer spoke up.

“A bit cheesy isn’t it? Secret lab explodes and a girl saves the woman she loves from falling off a cliff” Tracer said as she walked towards the plane with her hands in her hoodie. Widowmaker glanced over at her smaller companion with a sly smile growing on her face.

“I don’t think I heard you say you love me?” Widowmaker said smugly watching as her companion’s face flushed with a beetroot red from the sheer embarrassment. Tracer ducked her head and picked up her pace in her walk causing her to move significantly ahead of Widowmaker which just caused the tall blue skinned woman to burst out in hearty laughter.

 The trio boarded the shuttle and began their departure from the island, with a loud explosion causing the shuttle to shake a bit as the trio departed from the island. The man had calculated the explosion radius perfectly making sure not to harm any wildlife below. All of his research and shells of bodies however were gone, and to be forever lost to the world.

“So what are you guys going to do now?” The man asked turning away from shuttle which was flying on autopilot.

“Well I think we’re going to find a place together and figure out the world out, you?” Tracer said cheerily as she placed a hand on Widowmaker’s leg. The man had wondered this, he hadn’t really figured out what he wanted to do. He wanted to be of use to people and help them, his ambition to make the world a better place had never faded.

“I want to make the world a better place, I want to touch people and their lives and help in any way I can” He said warmly.

“I like it! You’re going to need a name though” Tracer said as she began thinking. Sometime later after a brief silence filled the room Tracer spoke up again.

“John! That can be your new name” Tracer said causing Widowmaker to quickly speak up.

“Ennuyeuse...” Widowmaker said simply still glancing out of the window next to her.

 

“I guess you’re right” Tracer said as she continued her mission to find a name for their friend.

After some time Widowmaker spoke up with a suggestion of her own, “William” She said simply looking at Tracer for her reaction. Tracer’s eyes brightened and with a warm smile and a firm nod she turned back to their friend in the shuttle.

“It’s settled then, nice to meet you, Will” Tracer said and for the first time since they’ve met a large gleeful smile appeared on the man’s face. He didn’t feel emotions like humans did but whatever he felt inside was warm and pleasant a feeling he hoped he could bring to others. “I love it, thank you” He said warmly as he turned back around to the cockpit of the shuttle taking over manual controls.

Tracer grabbed Widowmaker’s hand and interlocked her fingers within her lover’s. The world was new and filled with uncertainties and together Widowmaker and Tracer would tackle them. Their lives together were new and together they would blossom into hopefully the most beautiful thing imaginable.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And this concludes the second arc with only one more left to go. This would have been a fair ending point for the story but i feel like there are too many unanswered questions to end the story without harshly disrespecting my beloved audience. Let me know your thoughts as always and thank you very much for reading.
> 
> Also as you some of you guys know i'm pretty new to this site. So far though I've been having a blast interacting with the community here and writing stories for people and it wouldn't have been possible without the fantastic people who built and run this site. With that being said the site obviously has costs and from the huge red banner at the top its that time of the year where they ask for some help with the costs which i believe is more than fair. So if you have any money to spare at all i think it'd be great to throw it in the way of the wonderful people that run this site to keep it going and keep the wonderful stories here alive.


	12. A New beginning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> First chapter of the final arc!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Extra long new chapter! Be sure to read the final notes for more information and enjoy!

New York is a city that truly never sleeps. Throughout all hours of the day there is always something happening much to the dismay of Widowmaker. It has been months since the event of the time lost island and since then Tracer and Widowmaker have found an apartment in the busy streets of Manhattan. It wasn’t exactly what they wanted but a normal life and a space to themselves was good enough for now. 

Tracer hadn’t forgotten what Widowmaker told her of course, how could she? It was one of the few times Widowmaker was open with her. A large house in a culture rich place with warm weather and a land all to themselves. Tracer had thought of exactly where to go, it was cliché sure, after all what couple hadn’t dreamt of retiring in a huge home in Hawaii? 

A couple was exactly what they were too although they never discussed the details of their relationship. What they did know though is that they needed each other desperately and no one else was right for them. Tracer was Widowmaker’s everything and she wanted nothing more than to be the person she felt Traer deserved. 

Their lives were almost perfect, Widowmaker still had her inner demons but other than that everything was more than good. The scene in front of her right now especially was wonderful, her and Tracer had decided to retire to bed early this evening. They both knew what this meant but Tracer had decided to play coy and get sucked into her tablet searching through the internet. 

Widowmaker grew a little frustrated by her act, it was cute though in Tracer’s own odd way. Widowmaker reached out and snatched the tablet out of Tracer’s hand and before she could even think to protest Widowmaker’s lips had already crashed onto hers. This night would be different from the others, this night Tracer was going to completely submit everything she had left to her. 

Their tongues danced around each other with neither of them wanting to leave the others embrace but Widowmaker wasn’t done with Tracer. She left Tracer’s lips a trail of saliva connecting them, Tracer started to protest but Widowmaker placed one of her slender fingers on her lips which had shades of burgundy lipstick left from her. 

“Close your eyes” Widowmaker commanded with Tracer quickly following the order. They frequently played the role of dominant and submissive before with Tracer naturally being fit for the latter but tonight would push it even further. Tracer closed her eyes her heart racing with anticipation and her clit starting peak from its hood with wetness slowly starting to flow. 

Before she could do anything she felt Widowmaker’s hand on her face again her touch was soft and delicate yet had the ever present aura of power that oozed from Widowmaker. Widowmaker put a thumb in her mouth with Tracer instinctively starting to lightly suck it and twirl her tongue around it. Widowmaker was impressed, to call Tracer ‘trained’ would be degrading but even that was something Tracer enjoyed to an extent. 

Widowmaker’s thumb was quickly replaced by a black ball gag which she quickly fit around the top of Tracer’s neck. It surprised Tracer to say the least, she had begged Widowmaker during sex of course and had welcomed any light pain Widowmaker gave her but the thought of taking it one step further with equipment caused juices to flow from Tracer’s swelling pussy. 

Widowmaker undressed Tracer with the latter helping speed the process along. Widowmaker quickly got her out of her white tank top to reveal Tracer’s pert breasts her nipples expectantly hardened. Widowmaker took one into her mouth and started sucking and nibbling causing a muffled moan to escape Tracer’s lips. Widowmaker pulled away from her breasts making sure to leave a bite mark behind. Marking Tracer was something she did frequently, of course it meant Tracer had to wear more scarves but she loved being marked as much as Widowmaker loved doing it, there was something animalistic and primal about it. 

Widowmaker’s hand wandered across Tracer’s tight body eventually finding her boxers which she pulled off of Tracer’s toned legs. Tracer shivered and squirmed ever so slightly to Widowmaker’s grazing touch. After her boxers were off Widowmaker wasted no time getting to Tracer’s wanting warmth. She didn’t dance around it either instead plunging two fingers instantly inside her causing another muffled scream to escape from Tracer. 

Tracer’s inner walls started clamping down on Widowmaker’s fingers with her hips reflexively starting to ride her hand but Widowmaker quickly put a stop to it with Tracer trying to plea out of her ball gag. This night was about control and discipline and this was only the beginning. As much as she didn’t want to she removed her fingers from inside Tracer and left her completely again moving to the draws. 

She got out a blindfold and four pairs of black leather handcuffs. She moved back to Tracer and without warning started tying the blindfold around Tracer until her vision was completely gone. Tracer saw nothing and could say nothing and soon enough she felt her wrists and ankles get tied to the four bed posts her legs sprawled out and now at the completely mercy of Widowmaker. 

She couldn’t move, see or talk and with how turned on she was it was almost torture. But the more she thought about what came next, the more she wondered what Widowmaker had in store for her the more she got turned on. It was a cycle full of sexual suffering and Tracer loved it each tantalising moment of it. 

She tried to move but truthfully only to check how strong the bindings were and sure enough there was nothing she could do and she didn’t want to either. The lack of the control and the anticipation pushed Tracer closer and closer to the edge. Widowmaker reached down to Tracer’s warmth and ran her two forefingers lightly over it and brought the juices to her mouth. She loved Tracers taste and to her there was nothing sweeter. 

Widowmaker brought out her final toy for the night, a simple, large and thick vibrator which would be her main assistant for the show. She slowly brought it to Tracer’s entrance and as soon as it touched her lower lips, she tried to squirm but the bindings kept her in place which only added to her enjoyment. 

Widowmaker slowly pushed the large toy inside of Tracer until it hit it’s natural stopping point to which another moan escaped tried her lips. Tracer’s life was full of extremities and that didn’t change in the bedroom, Widowmaker turned on the vibrator and let the waves pulsate through Tracer’s body and she just left Tracer there taking in the beautiful sight. 

The woman she lived for in front of her blindfolded, gagged and restrained. Her hair hanging down her face as a sheen of sweat covered her body. She tried to squirm and scream from pleasure but to no avail, Tracer was in bliss true enough but she was constantly on the edge wanting the sweet release only Widowmaker could give her. 

Widowmaker began her subtle assault, she took Tracer’s breasts in her mouth only putting in just the right amount of teasing and biting not to send Tracer over the edge. She ran her tongue down her abdomen while her hands brushed up and down her inner thighs feeling the vibrations from the toy inside of Tracer. 

Tracer couldn’t think straight; she was melting from every slight touch Widowmaker gave. She wanted nothing more than to cum but there was something in her which wanted the constant suspense and bliss, it was the perfect torture. 

Eventually after the constant teasing Widowmaker wanted to hear Tracer beg, it was standard in all the times they had gotten intimate and Widowmaker couldn’t get enough of it. Widowmaker took off Tracer’s gag and as soon as she did moans escaped Tracer’s mouth only adding to Widowmaker’s arousal. 

“I can give you everything” Widowmaker said sensually as she tracer her hand up the outer thigh of the bound Tracer. 

“Amélie I- “Tracer started but again Widowmaker’s finger rested on her lips. 

“Beg for me” Widowmaker whispered into Tracer’s ear which alone sent small jolts of electricity throughout her body all this while the vibrator raged inside of her with her walls clamping down on the toy the entire time however it just wasn’t enough to get tip her over the edge. 

“I need you please – “Tracer again began but was cut off. 

“You can do better than that” Widowmaker said as she grabbed her breasts and tweaked her stiff peaks. 

“Who do these belong to?” Widowmaker said as she brought one of the peaks into her mouth all the while pinching and tweaking the other nipple. 

Tracer could barely get her words out but eventually she managed a quiet quivering, “you”. Widowmaker smiled at the response and worked her way down her body. This little game continued, at this moment in time she owned Tracer. Her tight toned body was hers, her climax was hers and most of all her soul and her love were hers and vice versa. 

Eventually she got down to Tracer’s pussy which was still filled with the white toy from before. It had been there for a while constantly teasing Tracer the entire time but it was never enough to give her the release she needed. Widowmaker slowly pulled out the vibrator which was glistening with Tracer’s sweet juices which Widowmaker eagerly lapped up with her tongue savouring ever drop she got from the toy. 

She didn’t give enough time for Tracer to miss having the vibrator because soon enough she buried her face in Tracer’s pussy wanting to push Tracer over the edge as quickly and as intensely as possible. She focused on her swollen clit, sucking and swirling her tongue around it until she felt Tracer’s inner warm walls clamp around her fingers. 

Every muscle in Tracer tensed as hard as it possibly could, her screams and moans never stopped and soon enough the overwhelming crash of her orgasm hit her. It ravaged her body and Widowmaker didn’t let up, she continued to bury her fingers inside Tracer desperately trying to find the right spot and as soon as she did a second orgasm as intense as the first hit Tracer sending surges of electricity through her restrained body. 

She came all over Widowmaker’s face in the violent gush of her release, Widowmaker revelled in it and tried to let none of it go to waste. Tracer didn’t make any sounds and had actually passed out, Widowmaker saw that and carefully undid her blindfold to reveal Tracer’s closed eyes with light tears of bliss slowly streaming down her face. Widowmaker delicately undid her bindings and took Tracer in her arms and together the two women drifted to sleep enjoying how perfect their lives were at this very moment. 

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - 

“Six Months?!” Tracer yelled down the phone at the contract on the other end. 

“I’m sorry but there’s no way to speed it up, construction regulations in Hawaii are pretty strict” The man said his voice almost hoarse from their long conversation. Tracer sighed and ran her hand down her face, finally accepting her situation. She thanked the man before finally hanging up and with a loud huff she collapsed onto the couch next to Widowmaker. 

“How did it go?” Widowmaker asked after closing her book and shifting her positon so Tracer could rest her head on her lap. 

“He said it should take about six months…” Tracer said with a hint of sadness in her voice. Her and Widowmaker had made arrangements to build their dream home in Hawaii, it obviously quite expensive but it turns out being a former assassin is pretty lucrative. 

Widowmaker ran her fingers through Tracer’s hair, it had grown quite long since their time on the island and Tracer hadn’t gone back to her short spiky hair look, instead preferring to keep things simple after all she wasn’t Tracer the Overwatch agent anymore. 

“It’s fine, we have time” Widowmaker said as she stared into Tracer’s warm brown eyes. Tracer giggled at Widowmaker’s response which caused an eyebrow to raise. 

“Something wrong?” Widowmaker said confused but Tracer simply kept giggling. 

“You’re a poet and you didn’t even know it!” Tracer said as she tried to come down from her laughter. Widowmaker just rolled her eyebrows, Tracer had to be the cheesiest person she had ever met but that only added to her many charms. Widowmaker truthfully adored it about her, she seemingly was the serious one in their relationship with Tracer keeping things light hearted. 

The two sat in silence for a while simply enjoying each other’s company. Of course they lived in the busiest city in the world so their silence never really existed with constant sirens, chatter and god knows what else happening outside all the time. Eventually Widowmaker’s phone started vibrating to which Widowmaker quickly pulled it out of her pocket. 

_Found him. Meet me at the normal coffee shop in five minutes._

For a brief moment everything in Widowmaker’s world stopped and unknown to her she started clutching her phone tighter and tighter causing Tracer to put her hand on Widowmaker’s for comfort. 

“Are you alright love?” Tracer asked her warm innocent gaze piercing Widowmaker’s who eventually spoke up. 

“Yes… I-I have to run a few errands” She said after standing up and quickly grabbing her coat and scarf. It was fall time and in New York that naturally meant that the cold air was coming in, but it was nothing she couldn’t deal with. Her stuttering and hesitation is what caught Tracer’s attention the most. 

“Want me to help you out?” Tracer asked as she stood up to meet Widowmaker. 

“No” Widowmaker said sharply with a hint of frost in her voice, Tracer was used to Widowmaker’s cold demeanour by now but this one was particularly chilling. They lived together and for the foreseeable future it seemed like they would stay together so whatever Widowmaker was hiding felt like a breach of their trust. 

Widowmaker gave her regards and left their apartment with Tracer wasting no time in following her. Widowmaker had grown sloppy since their time on the island, usually she would have noticed Tracer’s presence a mile away but her mind was far too preoccupied. Tracer did her best to shadow her, making sure she blended into the crowd of people on the busy streets of New York. 

Eventually after tailing Widowmaker it lead her to a generic coffee shop about ten minutes away from their apartment. Tracer sat on a bench outside and watched through the glass windows as Widowmaker and an unfamiliar man conversed. 

“After this we’re done yeah?” He said nervously before handing her the brown envelope. He had dark circles under his eyes made all the more apparent in contrast to his pale skin. He had a short brown stubble on his chin and neck with a shaved head. He was constantly looking around not even having enough courage to stare Widowmaker in her golden eyes. 

“Yes” She said simply. The man’s name was James, Talon kept him around as an information broker in New York. Truthfully he was forced to with him not even knowing what to fear if he ever disobeyed. Of course with Talon gone and the majority of their agents either locked up or in hiding her thought he was safe. 

Widowmaker knew how to instil fear. It was useful for gathering information and cementing her position in conversations. With this man she knew that the fear that Talon had put in him all those years ago was still dormant inside of him and all it took was her voice and gaze to let it out. Right now fear blinded him and Widowmaker took advantage of that. 

The man cautiously gave her the brown envelope his hands shaking as he did. After he loosened his grip he spoke up, “Me wife an’ I got a little girl on the way, please just leave us alone” He said his thick Irish accent dripping on each word. Widowmaker nodded, not even bothering to look up at his pleading eyes. Quickly he put on his newsboy cap and rushed out of the shop past Tracer who watched him through her sunglasses. 

The man rushed past Tracer his hands buried in his long dark green coat. As soon as he was out of sight Tracer stood and rushed into the coffee shop to confront Widowmaker who was going through the sealed documents as if nothing else around her mattered. 

Widowmaker didn’t notice Tracer enter the shop, she was too busy looking over the documents she received. CCTV footage of the target she was after entering and leaving stores, after mulling over all the pictures she came across one building that reappeared in multiple shots this had to be where he lived. 

Widowmaker took pictures of the building with her phone making sure to have a copy with her at all times. Just as she was about to stand and leave the shop she bumped into Tracer who had her hands on her hips. 

“What’re you doing here and don’t you dare lie to me” Tracer said with anger slowly filling her. Why hadn’t Widowmaker told her about what she was doing? In fact, what was she doing? From her point of view, it looked like she was preparing an assassination and her guess wasn’t far off. Widowmaker looked into her eyes and simply couldn’t lie to her. 

“I’m finding the man who turned me into what I am” Widowmaker said plainly and coldly. Widowmaker ultimately was doing this for herself, the time she spent with Tracer had been wonderful for her but she can’t love her the way Tracer wanted her to. Widowmaker wanted nothing more than to feel love but she simply can’t which eats away at her every day she is with Tracer. 

“Why didn’t you tell me earlier?” Tracer said her hands now in the pockets of her brown leather jacket. It worried her and Widowmaker could see it in her eyes, Widowmaker put her hand on Tracer’s jacket shoulder and spoke up. 

“I just didn’t think it mattered enough to concern you” Widowmaker said, she hoped it didn’t come off as cold as it sounded but it was the truth, she didn’t want to wrap Tracer up in her past business. It was supposed to be a new beginning but Widowmaker couldn’t outrun her past forever. 

Tracer put her hand on Widowmaker’s and interlocked their fingers, “I want to be concerned” Tracer said looking up at Widowmaker who had an eyebrow raised, Tracer rolled her eyes only now realising how that sounded, “You know what I mean” Tracer quipped followed by a quick chuckle. 

“So where’re we headed?” Tracer asked now a bounce in her step, adventure always excited her, no matter how small. Widowmaker pulled out her phone and read out the street address, “eighty-two and fourth, there should be a dull brown apartment complex” Widowmaker putting her phone away. 

Tracer locked her arm in Widowmaker’s and together they went to the address both not know what it would entail. The building was exactly as it was described a dull brown but it also looked incredibly run down. Old beaten up cars were parked outside with people loitering around aimlessly some barely conscious. 

“Room number 204” Widowmaker said as she walked forward her arm removed from Tracer’s. There was a drive in her walk, was she anxious or prepared? All she knew was that something white hot and almost uncontrollable was brewing inside of her. Tracer had to almost jog to catch up to Widowmaker who had just entered the building. 

Widowmaker raced up the stairs wordlessly rushing past the dirty beige walls and tattered doors of the apartment rooms. They got glances from the residents sure but Widowmaker brought a storm with her and no one dared challenge her. Even getting into the apartment complex itself was no problem with the lock and buzzer being broken. 

Finally, they made it to the room with hesitation filling Widowmaker for a split second before finally crushing it. She slammed the door making sure the noise would be heard even downstairs, she signalled Tracer to move out of the eyesight view forcing the man behind the door to open it to see what the loud noise was which was his fatal mistake. 

As soon as the door creaked open Widowmaker leapt inside pinning the man to the ground her rage fully taken over. The man was shorter than Tracer expected and clearly old but his eyes were where all his evil lied. He was pinned to the ground and for all he knew this may be his final moments but fear didn’t cross his face instead a cold disgusting fascination filled him before he opened his venomous mouth. 

“ _Widowmaker?”_ He said aloud each letter more repugnant than the last. Tracer didn’t want to interfere knowing that Widowmaker would never have forgiven her if she did. Widowmaker kept him pinned to the ground using more effort than was obviously necessary given the difference in their size. 

He was short and completely bald with liver spots covering his sickly grey skin. He was a cold soulless man and Tracer didn’t have to talk with him to see that. 

“You’re more beautiful than when I created you” He said the words to Widowmaker were abhorrent and kept her rage filled. Truthfully though she was speechless, all this rage welled inside of her a feeling she rarely ever felt but whenever she did it was almost uncontrollable. She didn’t need words though; she wasn’t here to talk she was here to let out her anger on those that had denied her what she could have had. 

She raised a clenched fist it shaking from her anger and with one strike her knuckles clashed into the man’s face. She felt and heard the bones crack under her first with blood now pouring form the impact and leaking onto his skin. She didn’t stop either and soon enough another strike hit his face causing more blood to pour. 

The crimson liquid and rage blinded her, the man she had pinned to the ground was the one behind the brainwashing program and physiology change at Talon. The reasons she couldn’t feel, the reasons she killed her husband a kind innocent man and the reason she was ultimately denied all that the new life with Tracer had to offer was because of the man she had pinned to the ground, Doctor Goodman. 

Blow after blow hit is face before finally Widowmaker stood up and forced him onto his feet by his collar. His face was bloody but the disgusting fascination and the twisted smile on his face never faded. She kicked his side feeling and hearing a rib crushed by her powerful blow, the man reflexively clutched his side but his eyes weren’t even on Widowmaker instead now looking at Tracer. 

“Oh who’s this? Is she your new lover?” He said with a maniacal chuckle following after which caused blood to trickle from his mouth. At this point he wasn’t even acknowledging Widowmaker or the pain he was in which only infuriated her more. 

“You’ll end up just like her husband did “He said still with that twisted smile on his face. That pushed Widowmaker over the edge with her striking the man again in his side causing his ribs to crack, she quickly followed it up by a powerful jab onto his abdomen causing more blood to escape his mouth. 

He was truly insane evidenced by how nonchalant he was acting while Widowmaker was crushing him. He didn’t care, he had lived his life and after talon was taken down that’s when his life had ended with everything after that point being meaningless and worthless. He had to admit though seeing his finest creation one last time was enjoyable. 

“She’s a monster and you’ll realise that soon enough” He said this time his gaze at Widowmaker again with a smile on his face all the same. His life’s finest work was creating this woman who seemed like would be his death. He found it hysterical that she was travelling with another woman or anyone at all for that matter. 

Dressed in civilian clothing with no equipment no less, it all just added to his enjoyment. One of his finest creations trying to become human again. He needed to say it, he needed to remind her and anyone associated with her that she was still a monster, she was still a cold blooded emotionless assassin whose entire life’s purpose was to take the lives of others. 

Screams of pure rage followed each of Widowmaker’s blows. Her hands were red from the blood and were starting to swell from the bones she had cracked. She kicked the side of his knee causing it snap in a way Tracer didn’t know it could. The man instantly lost his footing but before he could hit the ground Widowmaker grabbed his arm and pushed his elbow outward breaking the limb entirely. 

Widowmaker showed no signs of stopping, she was covered in his blood her face splattered with it but she just kept striking him his eyes barely being able to open from the blood rushing down his face. Widowmaker now covered in blood and rage fuelling her was to be his final sight before he eventually came to his wounds however he saw and heard her companion shout at the top of her lungs at Widowmaker and try to stop her. He fell unconscious, he wasn’t dead, not yet anyway but just before he faded into darkness he managed to whisper, “You’ll never stop being a monster”. 

“Stop!” Tracer exclaimed her hands to her chest with tears streaming from her face. Tracer looked into her eyes and the sight Widowmaker saw quickly brought her back to reality. Tracer’s eyes weren’t filled with the light and warmth they usually were, it was fear. Tracer was scared, genuinely frightened of the woman in front of her. 

She would’ve killed him that much was certain. She wanted too desperately, from her position him dying was one of the way’s she’d be redeemed but from Tracer’s point of view she wasn’t the woman Tracer fell in love with, right now she was covered in the blood of a man she almost killed with her face emotionless and cold. 

Widowmaker tried to reach out to Tracer to hug her for reassurance but Tracer recoiled at the attempt. Widowmaker hands were covered with someone else’s blood and her skins usual blue skin was covered by red. Widowmaker felt crushed, Tracer wouldn’t let her touch her. She wanted to speak up and tell her that she was still her but after what she had done she didn’t even know if Tracer wanted who she is. 

Some time passed the man was still unconscious and Widowmaker had used the sink with some nearby towels to clean herself off. She left behind the coat she brought with her realising that blood stains wouldn’t come out easily. Tracer didn’t even look at her instead leaving to ask the other residents to call an ambulance for the man. Widowmaker knew he wouldn’t tell the police what happened after all he cared very little what happened to his life at this point. 

Tracer and Widowmaker walked home leaving without a trace of the cheer Tracer brought with her when they came. An uncomfortable and heart wrenching silence filled the gaps between them with Tracer not even glancing at Widowmaker on the way back home. 

They eventually made it back to their apartment where Tracer retreated to their room and Widowmaker sat in the main room on their couch thinking of ways to win Tracer back. _Win?_ She thought to herself now even more angry with herself than before. Tracer wasn’t a prize to win back and there was no competition in her love either. 

Widowmaker had lost her love entirely on her own and she knew as long as she was the person she was she could never be with Tracer properly. They could be intimate but the love Tracer gave Widowmaker will always be one sided because of how destroyed Widowmaker’s emotions were and that very thought crushed Widowmaker. 

The worst part about it is that Tracer knew that and Widowmaker knew she did. Widowmaker had to watch a woman who she should feel love for care for her each day act like nothing at all was wrong. Being the sole light in Widowmaker’s dark world and Widowmaker could give nothing back yet Tracer continued to shine each day. 

Widowmaker had to change and she knew it, after hours had passed and the sun had set on the autumn day Widowmaker went in and out of their bedroom where Tracer was asleep on their bed. Widowmaker found and filled a small duffle bag full of clothes and essentials. She had to leave and travel to change, she didn’t know where she would go or how she would do it but that didn’t matter because no matter what she had to for Tracer. 

Widowmaker planted a soft kiss on Tracer’s forehead which caused Tracer to fidget in her sleep. Widowmaker wrote and left behind a letter on Tracer’s night stand and with one last look at her peaceful lover Widowmaker departed her heart filled with a drive and desire to change for her. 

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - 

Tracer stirred and with the morning sun beaming on her face she lifted her hand to block its rays. “Amèlie?” She whispered as she looked around not finding her Widowmaker lying next to her, after what happened yesterday maybe she had taken the couch instead. Tracer tried to get the image of Widowmaker covered in blood out of her head but she simply couldn’t. 

Tracer immediately got up and left her bedroom looking around the living room for any sign of her love but none were found. Her heart started racing and as soon as she doubled back to her bedroom she saw the letter on her nightstand. She knew what it would be and part of her didn’t want to open it knowing the words would crush her but that didn’t stop her, she unfolded the note and her eyes traced each word. 

_Dear Lena,_

_The past few months have been nothing if not perfect. You’re everything to me, my light my hope and my drive. I want to love you the way you love me and most of all I want to be a woman who deserves all that you can give but I can’t. I can’t love and it takes more than you know for me to even feel alive. I never want to see you look at me like that ever again, it hurt even more knowing I made you feel like that and that’s why I must leave._

_I don’t know how long I’ll be gone but I need to find out how to become someone who can feel again, someone who is worthy of all that you can give. I know its selfish but I want you to wait for me and when I come back our lives can truly start together. Please do not follow me, you shouldn’t have to go through whatever my journey entails but I promise I’ll come back a better person than I left._

_Ton Amour_

_Amèlie_

Tears fell from Tracer’s face as she finished the letter. She crumpled up the letter and held it clenched in her fist, she brought her knees up to her head and buried herself in them with tears streaming down her face. 

Widowmaker had to become a different person, her travels would take her potentially all over the world and through gruelling challenges but as long as she became a better person for Tracer’s sake it was all worth it. Widowmaker wasn’t going to let the one person left in her world leave her because of something she did. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I gotta say i think this chapter has been my favourite to write, the length of it just gave me more room to breathe. I hope you guys enjoyed the chapter, i wanted to come back with a bang and i hope you guys liked it. Some familiar characters are gonna enter the story and Widowmaker is going to be pushed to her limits and beyond. 
> 
> As always be sure to leave feedback in any form, i read every comment and take all of it to heart no matter what it is. Again thanks for reading, your continued support means the world to me.


	13. Enter The Dragon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tracer and Winston reunite and we see the next chapter of Widowmaker's saga unfold.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Got a lot to talk about! I really hope you enjoy the chapter and be sure to read my end notes for my thoughts!

Enter The Dragon 

The sun kept rising and to Tracer’s dismay Widowmaker was still not next to her when she woke up. She was past crying at this point and all that was left emptiness as if a part of her had been ripped out. The apartment was quiet without her there and it tore Tracer apart being alone, of course Widowmaker wasn’t particularly loud but without her there everything just felt so empty. 

Tracer didn’t remember anything she did during the day. The crippling feeling of being lost and abandoned seeped through her. The worst part was that it wasn’t as If they’d broken up, Tracer understood why Widowmaker left but that didn’t stop her heart from aching. 

She had no one to go to, her and Widowmaker couldn’t find the rest of the Overwatch agents and Tracer herself didn’t even know if she could face Winston after what had happened. After all, when she came back to civilisation she was too ashamed to face Winston but during their time in Overwatch together and beyond he had always been her best friend. 

The more time she spent in their apartment the more her loneliness ate away at her. Her mind raced with thoughts of lost love and abandonment even though her heart told her that Widowmaker did it ultimately because she loved her. Tracer was in a war with herself, her heart told her Widowmaker did it for love but that didn’t change how empty she felt everyday she wasn’t with her. 

Finally, after days of this war happening Tracer packed a small bag and left the apartment with keys in hand. At this point Tracer wondered if this was the universe forcing her to seek out old friends and finally catch up with the world. Maybe it was the universe’s cruel way of forcing her to find Winston again and explain what happened on the island. The more she thought about Winston the guiltier she felt, how was she going to explain that she had been back a few months and hadn’t even thought about seeing him? 

With a bag packed and a weird mixture of anxiety and motivation filling her Tracer finally left her apartment and began her journey to Gibraltar where she hoped Winston would still be after all these years. Her mind was blank during the journey and for once in Tracer’s life she was thankful for it, with Widowmaker leaving her and her uncertainty about her upcoming meeting with her old friend she wasn’t sure if she even wanted to think. 

The weather in Gibraltar was more forgiving than New York City to say the least. Tracer appreciated grey skies and cold weather occasionally after all it reminded her of home. However, it was nice to see beautiful blue skies even in the fall time. Tracer after exiting the airport on her short flight found a small shuttle hiring firm and set out to the old base across the ocean. 

The trip didn’t take long but when she got there the years had taken their toll on the base. Overgrown grass and a myriad of flowers had overgrown around the various cabins in the watch point. Tracer landed her shuttle on a nearby space and traversed through the overgrown base to the familiar door. 

“Athena?” Tracer asked timidly as she approached the dust covered touch pad. She pressed her hand against the pad with no response coming from it. Tracer was out of options, she didn’t have access to Widowmaker’s network of spies and Winston used to be her eyes and ears when she was on the field, right now she was alone. 

Tracer slumped against the door and moments later with the warm breeze flowing through her hair she heard a low sullen voice from the touch pad. 

“Biometric signature not found” Athena said as the touchpad changed form a light blue to a dark red. Although she was rejected she was glad Athena was still there even if she couldn’t recognise Tracer. _Winston must’ve locked down the main entrance_ Tracer thought to herself as she tried to think of a way to get inside of the facility. 

Tracer racked her brain for any memory relating to her time in the facility. She remembered Training with her commander Jack and learning how to take and considering her size she utilised the techniques often. She remembered racing around obstacle courses with Genji, helping him train and master his new body that Angela gave him. 

A warm smile fuelled by nostalgia spread across her face as she reminisced about the glory days of Overwatch. She even missed Gabriel although they didn’t see eye to eye most of the time, but there was always a sense of duty with him strikingly similar to Jack’s. 

Eventually she remembered an old service tunnel that ran below the facility accessed through a nearby large grate covered by moss and grass. She ran towards the grate with a sense of urgency filling her and as soon as she got through the moss and grass she found the stiff service hatch handle and pulled away to reveal a ladder that descended to a dark below. 

Nearby motion sensors detected her presence and lights quickly illuminated the tunnel and to Tracer it hadn’t changed in years. She walked through the bright tunnel her heart still racing in anticipation for what was in the main lab. She eventually made it to the end of the tunnel and once she was up the ladder the side entrance to the main lab was open for her. 

She slowly walked into the lab and her heart practically jumped out of her chest at the sight of Winston hunched over in his lab upstairs frantically working on something. She wanted to call out for him but her voice was completely lost to her, she had made it this far and she had no idea what to say. 

“Winston you have a visitor” She heard Athena’s voice say soothingly, she couldn’t find any emotion in her voice usually so hearing an almost quiet comfort in the AI’s voice was very strange to her. Winston slowly tuned around with fear filling his heart, if it were actual intruders then Athena would have sounded more frantic but her voice didn’t show that. 

He had told everyone he knew to leave him alone ever since Tracer’s death. He simply didn’t have it in him to be around people. He blamed himself entirely for her death all these years. His dull fear of the unknown completely overtook his mind and his senses at the time and he also genuinely thought that he would have been more of a hindrance if he were there. That didn’t stop him from feeling a soul crushing guilt when Tracer never returned. 

But return is exactly what she did. After he turned they just stared at each other, no words or sounds filling the air. Tracer’s eyes started to well with her throat completely dry not being able to speak. Winston started muttering to himself though over and over again trying to figure out if he was actually seeing his long lost friend. 

“Twenty first of August, 2076. Twenty first of August,2076” He muttered to himself over and over again. It was the date Tracer went missing and ever since then whenever he heard her voice or in desperate situations see her, he’d repeat it to himself to remind himself of his loss. It was a coping mechanism and a way of trying to get past Tracer’s death but it didn’t work. 

Ever since her death he has worked on any technology he could use to find her but whatever he designed he knew it wouldn’t work. He couldn’t venture into the jungle to find her and worst case scenario her chronal shackles had been destroyed and she was lost in time forever. Right now though Tracer was there and slowly she walked to Winston being unable to see him in the state he was in. 

Winston was unable to move, his heart not allowing him to. He kept repeating the date of her presumed death but it didn’t make her disappear. His coat had white hairs from sleepless nights and stress and he has lost significant weight. The curios glow in his eye that he usually had had vanished and instead was replaced by an empty hollow sadness. 

Tracer eventually made it up to his lab and removed her glove to put a hand on his face. Tears fell from his eyes past the noticeable dark circles under it. He fell to his knees and clutched Tracer in his arms sobbing into the lower part of her coat with Tracer’s hand on his back. No words were shared by either of them and there didn’t need to be instead tears fell from both their eyes as they both finally had each other back. 

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - 

Widowmaker was lost. There was no doubting it and she knew it. She needed to leave that much was certain but she had little to no idea how to undo her programming. The only thing she knew that kept her alive were challenging assassination missions and those were out of the question. Whenever she tried to peer inside of herself she became lost and almost blacked out. 

She wandered the world trying to figure out what to do and eventually her travels lead her to Japan on one of her stops. She found a small apartment above a convenience store and eventually sank almost into a rut. The only thing that drove her was the prospect of her life with Tracer where she could love her, and the further she ventured away from that goal the more she fell into the abyss. 

The nights were longer and colder without Tracer too. Only with her gone did Widowmaker know how much she needed her in the night. She would wake up to her frustration of her inability to grab and hold her love in her arms. It difficult falling asleep without Tracer there to hold for comfort, without her repressed memories of her time in talon and the emptiness she felt before filled her and she could hardly bare It. 

She had found solace in a bar near her one-bedroom apartment. The bartender didn’t ask her question as countless others did on her travels. Questions about the colour of her skin were the most frequent which she didn’t mind as she could understand the curiosity. But there was something refreshing in the private silence she found in the bar. 

The air was mild and the only sounds that filled it were the sounds of the kitchen in the back of the bar and banging of Widowmaker’s glass as she finished her drink. She enjoyed it, it allowed her to forget her stagnant progress if only for a bit. She was truly lost though and there was nothing she could do about it. She considered returning and asking Tracer for help but she couldn’t face her again after what happened without changing. 

She finished her drink and left the bar before thanking the bartender who simply gave her a nod in response. She let the mild air flow through her long hair and she admired the pure beauty of the nature around her. She took a shortcut back cutting through an alleyway, it only shaved off about five minutes but it was enough. 

The shortcut though was one of her mistakes. She strolled through the shortcut and while walking through the alley she felt and heard three silver and green shuriken’s fly by her face and get stuck on the concrete wall in front of her. Instantly she turned around and all she saw was a green glow in the shadows in front of her. 

“I thought all the agents of Talon were gone?” A cool almost synthetic voice said from the darkness. 

“They are” Widowmaker replied and without hesitation she ventured into the shadows to combat the unknown foe. Widowmaker may be emotionally and mentally lost but if there was one thing she did have control over and was confident in it was her fighting ability. The unknown cyborg and Widowmaker raged through the shadows matching each other’s blow perfectly. 

Their fight crashed into the nearby closed shots with Widowmaker dodging each of the presumed assassin’s short blade. The cyborg had an advantage though and that was with his superior agility and almost unlimited stamina. He climbed and jumped off the nearby walls making his fighting erratic and completely unpredictable. 

Widowmaker knew how to traverse through the shadows though, she made use of the light in the room to shroud herself and jump out only at the right times to strike her assailant. They kept exchanging blows with neither of them landing a hit critical enough to end the fight. She dodged his shuriken and her kicks were to slow to match the cyborgs inhuman reflexes. 

“I thought the agents of Talon were supposed to be skilled?” He said cockily as kept attempting to strike his opponent. 

The fight kept raging but there was a calmness to it. Widowmaker saw and sensed her enemies killing intent but that didn’t scare her or almost faze her. Both of them knew the other was highly skilled and it wasn’t until the cyborgs next move that he go the advantage. 

The cyborg ceased his movements and with grace and beautiful flow he unsheathed his long blade. A green aura with small electric bolts surged around his body and Widowmaker could have sworn she saw a small green dragon be freed from the blade and go back into him. His visor glowed a brighter green. 

He jumped into the air, cutting through it as he soared and with his target in his sights he dashed down the blade echoing through the air. The blade was exquisite, it was clear that it had seen battle before and the green aura that glowed form it only added to its intimidation. The blade of a dragon demanded respect and only brought wrath wherever it went. 

Widowmaker leapt forward and evaded his first swing but he wasn’t done. She did her best to avoid his strikes but he drove her into a corner in the shadows. His visor kept glowing its furious glow and he brought the sword up to her neck ready to finish her off but he didn’t see fear in her eyes only a continued drive. 

“Talon is gone, why are you here?” The cyborg said with the blade still pressed to her throat. Killing her without gathering any information at all was just poor strategy. Widowmaker took her time answering, she knew what she wanted to say but actually uttering the words to a stranger no less was hard, it was as if there was something mental blocking her. He pressed the blade to her throat, any further and blood would start pouring. 

“Speak!” He insisted his voice thunderous. 

“I’m here to change” Widowmaker said after a brief but powerful inner struggle. The cyborg looked into her eyes trying to find deceit or dishonesty but he found nothing instead her response was genuine. He sheathed his long blade with his aura quickly fading, he backed up away from Widowmaker. 

The man was aware of Widowmaker’s crimes. He was actually one of the few who was and he had to deal with his own inner conflict of sparing her. But whenever he looked at her now calmly and with clarity he saw himself in her. Someone who was lost in a body and mind they felt like they didn’t belong to anymore. 

“What is your name?” Widowmaker asked, it was a brave question considering her position but curiosity got the better of her. She had heard tales from Tracer about her time on Overwatch and all the people she had travelled with but she never truly believed that she had ventured with Genji before and she especially didn’t believe he was in the condition he was in now. 

“Genji Shimada, you might know my brother Hanzo, after all you extended an offer to him all those years ago” Genji uttered. Widowmaker had heard of the results of the feud between the Shimada brothers but she didn’t know the outcome. Now the history of the clan finally made sense and the tales she had heard from Tracer were true. 

“You must know Tracer correct?” Widowmaker asked as she rubbed her neck where the blade was. 

“How do you know Lena?” Genji asked with his head tiled to side and his arms crossed. If he cared to show what part of his face he had left it’d be confused. His mind raced with possibilities but he never would have guessed what Widowmaker was about to say. 

“She’s my girlfriend, she’s why I’m here” Widowmaker said confidently. Again it took another inner conflict as if something was mentally blocking her from saying it. She noticed how hard it was and how much she wanted to say it and made her reconsider just how deep her reprogramming ran. Widowmaker didn’t think too much on it though instead she pulled out her phone to reveal her phone background wallpaper which was a picture of her and Tracer together on the balcony of their apartment. 

The picture was beautiful really. A full moon’s light shine down on them and Tracer’s face was squashed against Widowmaker’s while she held the phone up high to get their picture. Widowmaker still had her look of annoyance on her face but deep down she loved the picture and ever since it had been on her phone as a constant memento. 

Genji didn’t need much more convincing. A sense of duty filled him and with Widowmaker being someone a dear friend of his cared for something inside of him made him want to help her. Widowmaker obviously meant a lot to Tracer and the details didn’t concern him. What did concern him was helping his friend. 

“Any friend of Tracer’s is a friend of mine” Genji said before extending a hand out to Widowmaker who quickly took it. 

“Come I think I know someone who can help” Genji said as she made his way out of the building. Widowmaker didn’t want to ask, she was desperate for a way to get rid of programming and if Genji could help her do it then she saw no reason as to why she shouldn’t go with him especially if he was a friend of Lena’s. 

Their battle was short and the change from what seemed to be enemies to now a kind of friend was quick. However, with the world the way it was it wasn’t unsurprising, Genji still roamed the streets of japan as a vigilante seeking justice for those who have been wronged. Their journey would take a while and Genji expressed this. The person Genji needed to reach didn’t live in Japan but Genji knew of no one else that could help Widowmaker with the condition she had. He had heard of her reprogramming and to him there was only one person in the world who could help her. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've been gone a while! For that i sincerely apologies, i've just started a new job and its taking a while to adjust but i'm getting there. Also i've been lazy so with those two together production has been a little slow but i'm super glad to be getting a chapter out for you guys. The next chapter won't take this long to come out so be sure to look out for that! Again i can't say how sorry i am that i've made you guys wait this long. I still have two more characters to introduce for Widowmaker's rehabilitation process so be sure to leave speculation for who it might be! 
> 
> As always be sure to leave critique and any feedback at all, i take it super seriously and am always sure to respond. Finally i do regularly post on twitter @CreatorZaruel so be sure to follow me there to get the news quickest for upcoming chapters and ideas i'm working on. It really is the best way to get into contact with me besides my email and to see where i am on chapters.


	14. Circle of Iron

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Widowmaker and Genji visit the best doctor in the world for help.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A popular ship has sailed into my stories harbor (i couldn't make that cheesier if i tried) Enjoy! And be sure to read the end notes for more thoughts on the story!

Circle of Iron 

“Where are we going?” Widowmaker asked as she continue packing her things in her apartment. The weather in Japan was beautiful this time of year with leaves falling from the cherry blossom trees which she was thankful for but it didn’t mean much considering she was moving. Genji sat on her windowsill overlooking the beautiful Tokyo skyline. 

“At this time of the year it should be Zurich” Genji said while he patiently waited for Widowmaker to finish packing her things. His legs were crossed and his arms were in a meditative state, it was something Genji did whenever he was sat still after a while, a habit he picked up from his time spent with Zenyatta. 

“Who’re we seeing exactly?” Widowmaker asked as she swung her packed bag over her shoulders. 

“One of my dearest friends” Genji said before he stood up and looked back to Widowmaker meeting her eyes, “meet me at the airport” Genji said before jumping out of the window in a silent descent. Widowmaker rolled her eyes, her new companion was boastful to say the least. All of his movements and even most of his speech had a certain flair and style to it. 

Widowmaker exited her apartment and before she left she made sure to respectfully thank her landlord before giving him her initial deposit as a parting gift. He never asked any questions and for once a person’s single focus on money was something Widowmaker was thankful for. 

Widowmaker hailed a nearby taxi and asked to be taken to the airport where she would await her companion who was somehow no doubt there already. A new hope filled Widowmaker, for once on this trip she had some kind of direction albeit at the mercy of someone else. It was also a testament to how truly lucky she was that Tracer had friends who cared about her so much that they’d help their once mortal enemies. 

The taxi eventually pulled into the airport and Widowmaker quickly handed over his payment. She thanked him before leaving and began her stroll into the building. It was surprisingly vacant, she couldn’t hear or see a soul and it almost made her uncomfortable. 

“Yo!” Genji exclaimed behind her. He stood their arms crossed, even his stances were stylish. It actually annoyed Widowmaker at this point but she couldn’t complain, everything she did probably came across as cold after all. 

Genji quickly walked in front of her his joints making a notable noise from his almost completely robotic body. Widowmaker followed behind him trying her eyes lingering on his back where she noticed numerous cuts and scrapes. _How long has he been fighting?_ She wondered as she admired the long blade on his back. 

In the last five years Genji had been prowling the streets of Japan seeking injustice and danger. He was infamous in Japan as the once credited agent of Overwatch had taken to his own brand of justice. Even the police force sometimes turned a blind eye whenever he showed up in their investigations. To the people of Japan Genji was a force of nature but a force of nature that was their side. 

But the years of fighting had taken their obvious toll on his body. Truthfully this visit to his friend in Zurich was as much for him as it was for Widowmaker, she was the one person the world who could help maintain and fix his body the way he needed it. She quite often made the joke that he only visited her for check-ups with him sarcastically agreeing. 

“Don’t we need tickets?” Widowmaker asked as they walked past the ticket station of the airport. All Genji did was give a brief nod to lady working there who gave a bow back. 

“Have you already forgotten who my family are?” Genji asked playfully as they proceeded to the tarmac of the airport. They came out of the gates and waiting in front of them was one of the many private Jets that the infamous Shimada family owned. It was completely modernised with the actual Shimada clan symbol on the side of it. 

A man was waiting for them at the foot of the stairs with his pilot cap in his hand. He looked old, at least sixty but judging by his posture and his body he was in much better shape than others in his age group. Genji approached him and instantly bowed expressing his deepest apologies. 

“I’m sorry to call you out on such short notice” Genji said with genuine sorrow in his voice. Widowmaker was astonished to say the least, to see the flare and style instantly gone from the cyborg was impressive and opened up a side to Genji she didn’t know existed. She saw why Tracer considered him to be one of her friends. 

“Oh don’t worry about it, young master” The man said as a bright warm smile happened upon his face. He extended his arm to Genji to gesture him inside the plane, Genji beckoned Widowmaker to follow and together the two of them entered the luxurious jet. 

The interior was beautiful, there was another pretty flight attendant who was seemingly eagerly awaiting Genji’s orders. She had short black hair and her uniform was impeccable, the Shimada clan symbol was on the back of her navy blue blazer. 

“Can I get you anything?” Genji said he fastened himself into his seat which was directly adjacent Widowmaker’s so the both of them sat facing each other. Widowmaker politely refused the request and the pretty flight attendant took her own place on the cream leather seats at the back of the cabin. The pilot gave his instructions and soon enough the plane was in the air on its way to Zurich. 

It didn’t take long to arrive, after all the plane’s specifications were all modernised and travel had become almost ludicrously easy compared to how it used to be fifty years ago. What used to be an eight-hour flight across the Atlantic was now a smooth two-hour flight. The pair thanked the planes staff earnestly and set foot out of the plane into the cold Swiss air. 

Widowmaker zipped up her black coat and put her hood over her head. Genji of course hadn’t felt the effects of weather on him in a long time so he felt no difference in temperature whereas Widowmaker could see her breath in the cold air. 

From the airport they ordered a taxi with Genji giving directions to his friend’s house. Widowmaker didn’t get to take in the beauty of Switzerland but that didn’t matter to her right now, she did desperately want to take Tracer to japan though as she had grown quite fond of the beautiful country even buying a few souvenirs for when she would return. 

Soon enough they pulled up to a house which seemed to be on the outskirts of the large city. The house was humbler than Widowmaker expected. It was quite standard, two stories and a garage with a moderately sized front and back garden. But it was secluded having its own patch of land without another house in sight. 

“Ah we’re finally here” Genji said as Widowmaker paid the taxi driver. The omnic tipped his hat as they left the car and together the pair ventured up the driveway to the front door of the house. Genji knocked on the black door and soon enough a light blonde woman with beautiful blue eyes emerged from the doorway. 

“Genji!” The woman said as she leapt at the cyborg her arms wrapping around him. The woman was beautiful, almost unreasonably so with Widowmaker getting the same impression from Mercy as she initially did from Tracer being that both women are as morally good as they come. Widowmaker knew who she was of course. It was Dr Ziegler also known as ‘Mercy’ in the Overwatch organisation. She was and continues to be a world famous Doctor and researcher. 

Initially Talon kept a close eye on her trying to take research wherever possible to turn it into a force for their own agenda. They didn’t find anything though, instead they found a woman who wandered the world trying to save lives and prevent deadly diseases even if it meant joining Overwatch. She had done extraordinary humanitarian work and had fundamentally shaped the modern world today in impoverished countries with her remarkable medicinal knowledge. 

Widowmaker was in the presence of a legend but she just seemed like any normal woman. She looked like she had just gotten out of the shower as she was wearing grey sweat pants with a matching t shirt. Her hair was still wet and she obviously wore no makeup, she was eerily normal considering the impact she had on the modern world. 

“It’s good to see you too” Genji said chuckling as he tried to pry his way out of her tight hug. He enjoyed seeing Mercy more than he wanted to admit and he was always taken aback by how hospitable she was when he came. Eventually he got out of her hug only to notice a look of disappointment spread across her face. 

“What have I told you about taking care of your body?” Mercy said disapprovingly as she pointed towards the scrapes and cuts that were littered around his body. He hadn’t seen her for about half a year and in that time he had done no maintenance on his body at all. It had been obvious to Widowmaker too ever since she met him. 

She had heard stories of Genji from Tracer. How fast he was and how he always fought as if he knew he was going to win. But when Widowmaker fought him he was slower than she anticipated, of course he still won but Widowmaker expect much more of the cyborg. 

Before Genji could even think to reply Mercy silenced him, “Don’t say a word and follow me” Mercy commanded as she turned and motioned them both into the house. Her top priority now was taking care of her dear friend leaving Widowmaker to follow silently. She didn’t take offense at Mercy ignoring her, it just made the woman seem that much more driven. 

Her house was much more spacious than it seemed from the outside. The colour white was the dominant one in terms of decorating but it was what was on the walls which surprised her the most. Extraordinary abstract paintings littered the walls with the furniture neatly and cosily arranged in front of a fire place with a large television hanging above it. 

The kitchen was fairly standard, a bit larger than Widowmaker expected but there didn’t seem to be anything out of the ordinary there just basic kitchen appliances. What really stood out above everything else however was Mercy’s bookshelf. It was enormous covering basically an entire wall on the right of the fireplace and television. The books ranged from extensive medical studies to what seemed to be Arabic fiction tales. 

“Can I get you anything?” Mercy said as she playfully pushed Genji through the living room and onto the couch. 

“No I’m fine thank you” Widowmaker replied politely her hood still up and covering the majority of her face. 

“Wait here while I get my tools” Mercy said as she ventured out of the room leaving Widowmaker and Genji alone in the spacious living room. 

“Are you nervous?” Genji asked with his arms sprawled across the sofa. 

“Never” Widowmaker replied sternly, her behaviour didn’t show it though with her hardly showing her face. She was self-aware of her situation though and soon enough her hood came down and her scarf lowered from her face. Her golden eyes practically shining under the white light. Genji and Widowmaker heard a door open behind them but Mercy wasn’t the one to return. 

“Ah Genji I didn- “The woman started before white hot rage instantly consumed her. Her fists clenched but she knew better than to mindlessly leap at Widowmaker. Sitting in front of her, in her and her wife’s home was the woman who took her mother away from her for all those years. The women who sent her mother into hiding robbing her of any parental figure in her life. 

The woman was tall, and from the looks of things had just finished working out. She had a black towel hanging around her neck and she was wearing nothing but a blue sport’s bra and black and blue sweatpants. Sweat was still glistening over her incredibly toned dark skinned body, there was no doubt how physically strong she was. 

“What is she doing in my house?!” The woman roared but still using all the will power she had in her body to not charge at Widowmaker. Before either Genji or Widowmaker could reply Mercy came back into the room carrying a large brown bag. 

“You mean _our_ house dear?” Mercy said as she threw the bag onto a nearby chair. Mercy put her hands on her hips and looked over at her wife. 

“You can’t seriously be okay with this!” The taller woman roared, anger still surging through her veins. Her anger was perfectly rational and everyone knew it, Widowmaker recognised the tall muscular woman as Fareeha Amari also known as Pharah in the Egyptian military where she used to serve. That’s all her intelligence stretched too with the last five years being blank, from the looks of things though it looks like she had retired from her many years of service. 

“I trust Genji enough to know that he wouldn’t bring her here without a good explanation” Mercy said calmly. Mercy always had this effect on Pharah, whenever the latter would get worked up over something Mercy’s calm and cool headed demeanour always seemed to have the same effect on her. It was one of the many things she truly loved about her. 

“I think It would be better for her to explain” Genji said as Mercy went over to sit next to him so she could begin her work on his body. She pulled out a pair of Latex gloves from the bag and various metal parts and tools. Pharah stood tall with her arms crossed waiting for Widowmaker to speak up. The spotlight was on her and it was down to her to swallow her pride and show her humility and ask for help. 

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - 

Tracer for once in the past few weeks finally didn’t feel empty. Instead hope and optimism fuelled her once again and now she was excitingly waiting for Widowmaker to return to her. She had finally found Winston and now had someone to confide in. However, Winston not approving of her new relationship was an understatement. 

Tracer had told him everything, well everything that was appropriate of course. She told him about the island lost in time, about how her and Widowmaker went through a lot together and bonded while on the island. How they met a man who had a powerful affinity for machinery and how finally her and Widowmaker found love together and had plans for the future. 

Unfortunately, he also told her about the incident a few weeks ago. Where she watched the woman she loved beat a man to near death and wouldn’t have stopped unless Tracer intervened. She couldn’t get the image out of her head, Widowmaker trying to reach out and comfort her with someone else’s blood all over her and the man in the back withering and shaking from the pain. 

Right now though she didn’t have to think about that, she had spent the past few hours talking to Winston about everything. Trying to convince him that her going missing wasn’t his fault and to her it was just pure bad luck. She was smiling again though, around Winston she was back to her chatty overly positive self. 

“Oh! I just remembered I got you something!” Tracer said excitedly as she reached into her bag to pull out three jars of peanut butter. Winston’s face lit up and it warmed Tracer’s heart, it hurt her to see her friend in the state that he was but even in the short time she was with him now she could tell he was getting better. 

“Thank you” Winston said between scoops of peanut butter going into his mouth, “Did the chronal shackles hold up well?” Winston said as he pointed towards Tracer’s bracelets with his feet. 

“Yeah they must’ve, I completely forget they were there!” Tracer said beaming but Winston still wasn’t content. 

“Can I run some tests?” Winston said as he jumped up from his chair after putting the jar lad back on the peanut butter. He jumped out of his office and beckoned Tracer to follow him which she quickly did. They made their way to his lab in the back of the watch-point where a small computer and a table were waiting. 

“Athena can you load up the dissociation tests?” Winston said as he prepared the table for the upcoming tests. The computer lit up behind him with multiple programs filling the screen. Tracer stood there idly not quite sure what was going on. 

“What do you need the tests for love?” Tracer said as Winston pushed her lightly onto the table that now had machines hovering above it. Winston didn’t reply and instead was focused on setting up the machines, finally the words “Don’t move” escaped his mouth and Tracer did her best to lay still as a blue light scanned her body. 

Some time passed as the noises of scanning and other ambient sounds filled the room. Finally, the scanning stopped and Winston moved behind his computer and his expression lit up. He told Athena to triple check the results but according to her they came back the same every time. 

“What’s going on?” Tracer said nervously as she sat up from the bed and moved towards Winston. 

“Your chronal disassociation…its…gone” Winston said in disbelief as he kept checking the results. Tracer stood there in shock, she looked over at Winston who met her eyes with Tracer look down at her bracelets. Slowly she removed one and with uncharacteristic patience and care she removed the other braced herself for whatever might come but nothing did. 

She was free, she had actually never felt lighter and once she got over her shock and came to the hard realisation that she was still in the room with Winston and Athena tears of joy streamed down her face and she collapsed to her knees. 

Winston went over to console her but as soon as he did she sat up and jumped into his arms and kept trying into his fur. The sat there for a while before Tracer stood and started giggling with pure happiness. She was practically bouncing off of the walls with joy, she was finally cured and didn’t need machines to keep her in reality anymore. 

“Thank you so much Winston!” Tracer said as tears of joy kept streaming from her face, she tried to wipe them but she just couldn’t help herself. 

“I didn’t do anything” Winston said as she scratched his head, he was telling the truth, all he did was scan Tracer on a hunch. Tracer looked up at him confused then suddenly the memory of the chronal anchoring on the island came back to her. 

When the shockwave hit her she remembered feeling a surge of electricity flow through her, she remembered shaking in Widowmaker’s arms. She saw the shockwave go through Widowmaker and she was fine but when it hit her this must have been the effect. She explained it all to Winston, what she saw and felt and the circumstances she was in at the time. 

“When the machine anchored the island, it must have been set to anchor everything with chronal disassociation which would include you” Winston said finally wrapping his head around it. Winston’s natural scientific curiosity was finally sated but it didn’t mean much to Tracer all that mattered to her was that she was finally free and back to normal. 

“I should tell- “Tracer started but as soon as she started she stopped. She wanted to tell Widowmaker badly. She wanted to tell the woman she loved that she was finally free and able to live without worrying daily if she could just disappear at any given moment. The woman she loved wasn’t here though instead she was somewhere in the world trying to change. 

“For what it’s worth, I’m sure she’d more than happy for you” Winston said his eyes locking with Tracers. He may very much dislike Widowmaker but he was Tracer’s friend first, they had been through a lot together and if this was the woman that Tracer wanted to spend the rest of her life with he should at least try to get used to it. 

Tracer smiled at Winston her eyes red and puffy from her crying, she hugged him tighter causing him to make a playful faux choking sound. The two sat there in the lab in a pleasant warm silence, they were finally reunited and Tracer was finally free from her disorder. Winston’s guilt was completely gone and for once in the last five years he felt happy. 

There was a question that Tracer never thought to ask herself. How different of a person would Widowmaker be when she returned? What would she do if she came back a different person than the woman Tracer fell in love with? These questions could only ever be answered when Widowmaker returned but right now she wanted to enjoy her new found freedom with her best friend. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had a lot of fun introducing the Pharah and Mercy dynamic, i'd like to think over the half a decade Tracer and Widowmaker were gone that they went and got married and settled down somewhere. There should be about 2-3 chapters left of this story and then i'm probably going to write some extra short stories in the universe? Maybe featuring a wedding? All i know is that this stories universe has a lot i'd like to do with it.
> 
> Of course i want you guys to leave me suggestions on what you want to see. I want to hear it all, what scenarios and circumstances do you want? I'm super pumped to write right now and my audience is a large part of that so from the bottom of my heart thank you for reading and commenting on my stories, it means so much to me. So as always leave me your feedback and critique and especially right now let me know what you guys want to see!


	15. Heaven And Earth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The penultimate chapter, Widowmaker makes significant progress!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh damn, next chapter is going to the very last! Be sure to read the end notes for my information and rambling like always. Enjoy!

Heaven and Earth 

It had been a week since Widowmaker and Genji made it to Zurich. Mercy had greeted the former with open arms purely due to Genji’s recommendation. Widowmaker hated being in debt to people but she hated being apart from Tracer even more and if this is what it took to be the woman she needed to be then she had no right to complain. 

Her time spent there so far however had felt unsatisfactory. She had spent most of her time lounging around the house much to her dismay. She had been giving a guest room to stay in but no work had been done on her condition at all making her grow impatient everyday she was there. At some points it even seemed like Mercy was ignoring her all together. 

Genji’s body however was better than it had ever been. According to Mercy she had an unnaturally gifted friend who also used to be part of Overwatch who specialised in engineering. He was also one of the lead engineers for the crusader suit project in Germany which revolutionised their militaristic capabilities. He had developed new technology and materials for Genji’s body which made him lighter and more physically durable than ever meaning his nightly escapades in Japan would be even easier to accomplish. 

Right now though Widowmaker sat idly in the living room of the house reading one of the books she found on the bookshelf. She didn’t understand half of what she was reading, after all it was medical research paper but she didn’t really have anything else to do. This was typically her daily routine but today she just couldn’t take it anymore but her prays had apparently been answered. 

“Angela wants you, follow me” Pharah said coldly as she stood there perfectly still, her posture and stance perfect, no doubt a habit she picked up from her time in the military. Widowmaker closed her book and placed it back on the large bookcase. She tried to at least make eye contact with Pharah but the retired solider just couldn’t bring herself to do the same which Widowmaker understood. 

Widowmaker followed Pharah through the house until they came to a door that when opened revealed a staircase that descended deep underground. Widowmaker had no idea this portion of the house existed but the surprise didn’t translate onto her face. 

A simple blue tank top and white shorts were all Pharah wore, the white shorts didn’t exactly match her style or general aesthetic but they weren’t hers, they were her wife’s. Widowmaker followed the tall woman down the dark staircase until they finally happened upon a bright laboratory with equipment that Widowmaker didn’t even know existed. 

Widowmaker was amazed, she had no idea technology of this quality was even possible. Of course she had met people in her life who were particularly gifted with technology, namely one of her former Talon allies who did things she didn’t even know were possible with it. But what she saw now was different, _has technology come this far in five years?_ Widowmaker asked herself with similar questions racing through her mind. 

In the corner of the room stood Mercy, donned in a white lab coat which was covering her black jumper and her white jeans. Her hair was done up in neat bun and she seemed wrapped up in whatever document she was reading on her tablet. 

“Honey I’ve brought her” Pharah said not even wanting to say Widowmaker’s name. Her voice snapped Mercy out of her reading and she quickly moved over to Pharah. 

“Thank you, dear” Mercy said as she put her tablet down on a nearby table. 

“I’ll be downstairs training with Genji if you need me” Pharah said as she planted light kiss on Mercy’s cheek before proceeding even further underground to the training facility the house had. Now It was just Widowmaker and Mercy stood together in the cold laboratory. Mercy didn’t say a word and instead was staring at Widowmaker seemingly analysing something about her. 

“First things first I must apologise for the wait, improving Genji’s body took longer than I thought it would” Mercy said breaking the silence, Widowmaker didn’t expect an apology or even think one was needed but she thanked her for it nevertheless. 

“To begin I feel we must understand your physiology; can you lie on this table please” Mercy commanded with Widowmaker eagerly following wanting to get her rehabilitation underway as quickly as possible. Once she was on the table Mercy moved over the nest of computers she had in the corner of the room and began her scanning of Widowmaker’s body. 

An uncomfortable silence filled the room for the next half hour, Mercy was wrapped up in the results, her face not indicating if her findings were good or bad while Widowmaker continued to lie on the cold metallic bed. Eventually she rose from the computer having absorbed and processed the information. 

She wandered over to Widowmaker who was now sat up on the table hanging her legs off of the edge. She faced Mercy who was only now taller than her standing, Mercy looked down into Widowmaker’s golden eyes and spoke up. 

“I have nothing but good news” Mercy said with a weak smile on her face, what she was about to argue was hard. Widowmaker raised her eyebrow, trying to egg Mercy on to talk as she sensed her hesitation. Finally, Mercy spoke up. 

“I can reverse both your mental reconditioning and your physiology changes completely” Mercy said sternly. The news hit Widowmaker hard, how could it be so simple? She had spent all her time with Tracer wishing she could be someone else and right here and now it was finally possible. Mercy’s skill was legendary but to witness it first hand was something else. 

“But I think it would be in your best interests to keep the physiological changes” Mercy continued which was immediately met with a reaction from Widowmaker but Mercy continued before an argument could ensue. 

“The changes done to you physically seem to have been done for more superficial reasons as opposed to any practical benefit, you have a lower resistance to cold but other than that I can’t detect any benefits”, Mercy finished. 

The words she was speaking were right, Talon didn’t drastically change Widowmaker’s physiology because they thought it would make her more powerful. They changed her physiology because of the reputation and fear that she invoked in people when she came near them. 

The blue skinned cold blooded assassin who when set her sights on someone they were sure to die. When soldiers saw her they were instantly filled with fear off of her appearance alone, the name ‘Widowmaker’ was world famous in the criminal underground of the world. Talon had not only trained the perfect assassin; they had physically moulded an embodiment of death itself. 

This rang true for their other agents, there was no doubt in anyone’s mind that Reaper’s uniform was eccentric but to Talon that didn’t matter. Reaper represented death and fear itself along with Widowmaker and together they were a force of darkness that military and criminal organisations feared. 

Mercy had a point, not only in terms of practicality but also for her relationship with Tracer. Widowmaker had explained to Pharah and Mercy that the only reason she sought their help was because she owed it to Tracer to become a better person. If she returned to Tracer as the person she was before Talon, then she wouldn’t be the woman Tracer fell in love with. 

The former assassin and the doctor sat in silence for the next few minutes before Widowmaker finally spoke up to agree much to Mercy’s relief. Widowmaker struck Mercy as a driven and passionate person despite her cold demeanour. She was worried that she would want to go under a complete metamorphosis to go back to Tracer. 

“The mental unblocking, how complicated is the procedure?” Widowmaker asked trying her best to mask her nervousness. After what was done to her by Talon anyone toying around with her mind always sparked uncertainty and fear inside of her, feelings she detested having. Mercy noticed this and immediately her expression softened and a warm smile spread across her face. 

“It should take just under an hour with the technology I have in here, I won’t bore you with the details” Mercy said as she placed a reassuring hand on Widowmaker’s shoulder, now filled with a strong drive she requested for the procedure to be done immediately and soon enough she was unconscious on the metal bed her mind drifting of what her future would be. 

She dreamt about Tracer, her life with her so far and where it would go. She wanted a house with her, a place that was truly theirs to call home. She wanted enough land around it, not enough so they were secluded but enough so they had a piece of the world that was theirs. She wanted to be with Tracer when she needed her, in sickness and health. 

She wanted to also travel the world with her, she wanted to make peace and even become friends with Tracer’s friends. And maybe in the future, after they finally have the stability they oh so desire and deserve they could get married and even adopt a child together. The future she wanted for them was straight out of a fairy tale, it was a future most people dreamed of but in Widowmaker’s mind no one in the world deserved it more than they did. 

Widowmaker’s mind raced over the details of their ceremony, would they both wear dresses? Tracer didn’t seem like the type of person who would, too many frills and not enough style. Who would she invite? She had no friends of her own and the closest thing she had to a friend in Talon was Sombra but she would never be found unless she wanted to be. 

Would their ceremony be huge? A grand lavish ceremony didn’t seem like their style but maybe celebrating their love with the world in a big way was what they wanted. Or would they would have a small ceremony, a day where their friends could take a day from their busy lives to just simply enjoy themselves. 

Widowmaker’s mind kept wandering, her imagination conjuring moments from an idealistic future that she desperately wanted. Suddenly in her mind colours raced around and roared vividly through her, deep blues and vibrant powerful reds washed through her until they finally cleared to reveal Tracer’s face, her warm smile and bright warm brown eyes burning themselves into Widowmaker’s mind until finally Widowmaker awoke to a bright light with a single figure blocking it, an angel. 

“You’re all done” Mercy said as she placed her gauntlets back into their case with her glasses quickly following. She had the device specially crafted for mental work, with it she covered all of her bases as a doctor. Widowmaker stood up and immediately got hit with emotions that were dormant in her for so long. 

The impact was actually so powerful that she fell to her knees immediately with Mercy rushing to her aid, “You haven’t felt emotions for years, it will take a while before you get used to it again” Mercy said as she helped Widowmaker to her feet the latter still trying to get her bearings. 

She felt everything, in the beginning it was hard to pinpoint what she was feeling. It was a raging storm of everything a human could feel until finally more powerful emotions broke through and took their place inside of her. The first one was an unimaginable warmth she felt whenever she thought of Tracer, it was light but powerful and it was so strong she felt it would overtake all her senses. 

The second emotion was a cold empty guilt feeling seemingly driven by her separation from Tracer. Widowmaker had just felt what she believed to be love and for it to be followed by this intense feeling of completely emptiness was almost too much for her. _Is this what I left Tracer with?_ Widowmaker thought to herself as she got used to the intensity and stood on her own without Mercy’s help. 

“If you need rest I can help you go upstairs” Mercy started but she was soon cut off by Widowmaker. 

“I’d like to go downstairs” Widowmaker said much to Mercy’s surprise and disapproval. 

“I don’t recommend that, you only just finished your operation” Mercy said with her hands on her hips. 

“I owe too much to Genji not to” Widowmaker said her eyes filled a different kind of cold that they usually were, Widowmaker as a person was reserved and coming off as cold was something she did even before Talon got a hold of her. 

Mercy knew she wouldn’t get anywhere arguing with Widowmaker and reluctantly showed her the way downstairs into the training area and soon enough Widowmaker was met with another large spacious room filled with Training equipment. On one side of the room was Pharah who was running on a treadmill music blasting through her earbuds. 

On the other side was Genji who was sit completely still in a meditation pose. Exercising was no longer something he needed to do with his body but it offered his mind some release whenever he did, meditation on the other hand helped him decompress after nights of stress and combat. Genji broke out of his pose and lifted his head to match Widowmaker’s gaze. 

“How do you feel?” Genji said now on his feet with his arms crossed. 

“Alive” Widowmaker finally said and this time she knew it was here to last. If Genji could express a smile he would. 

“Then I say we celebrate” Genji said knowing full well that Widowmaker knew what he meant by that. He took his position on the other side of the mat with Widowmaker quickly following suit. Thankfully with her time spent lounging around the house it meant that she had been wearing borrowed Yoga pants for the past few days and a vest not exactly in the colours she wanted, the colour white wasn’t something she sported often. 

Widowmaker took her position on the other side of the mat and with a quick respective bow to each other their sparring session began. Unlike the last time they fought Widowmaker was ready and her mind was finally clear. Genji’s jabs were swift and they didn’t make a sound but Widowmaker dodged everyone one of them. 

His braggadocios fighting style finally came to light and Genji jumped into the air and extended his leg for it to come crashing down on nothing but the mat. Widowmaker knew how Genji fought, he fought as if the world were watching him, he was almost putting on a show as much as he was fighting. 

Widowmaker was the opposite though, she wanted fights to over as quickly as possible focusing on her powerful thunderous kicks. As she dodged Genji’s aerial assault she lined up and connected a roundhouse kick timed perfectly for Genji who was completely immobile due to his inability to move as he came down from his leap. 

From his perspective Widowmaker had almost vanished in front of him and her kick came out of nowhere leaving him no room to dodge. Genji had his pain receptors on and Widowmaker’s kick sent shockwaves through his body, her strength in her kicks was immense and sent him flying towards the other side of the mat but he didn’t stay there long. 

“Nice kick!” Genji said as he quickly flipped back onto his feet and began his next charge onto a smiling Widowmaker, again she tried to anticipate his movements and line up another kick to his side but the cyborg’s movements were erratic and a kick of his own came crashing into her leg. Their stalemate didn’t last long however and soon enough Genji disengaged and quickly dashed back in his fist crashing into Widowmaker’s stomach. 

He almost winded her, if he put any more strength behind that punch the breath would have been taken out of her. She didn’t linger on the pain for too long however and also didn’t let his erratic fighting deter her from jumping into the fray again this time her cool collected style finally lending itself to her next move. 

Genji once again took to the skies in a high leap, Widowmaker was ready for him as he had played directly into her hands. Once again he extended his leg this time looking to hit Widowmaker with his heel and all the strength and momentum from his leap, the blow if it hit would mean another Trip back to Mercy. 

But of course it didn’t, by the time Genji came down from his leap Widowmaker had already dodged the landing spot and this time Widowmaker was the one who soared through the air. Widowmaker hit Genji perfectly in the chest with the bottom of her foot as she flew through the air and hit him with a powerful flying kick. The move wasn’t exactly her style sure but in this situation it was perfect as neither of them could get the other to the ground reliably. 

Widowmaker’s kicks were her greatest method of fighting and Tracer knew that almost too well. Widowmaker’s legs were strong and in combination with her training in kick boxing and taekwondo while with Talon it meant that they were almost deadly. Widowmaker rushed over to Genji to jump on him and force him to Tap but he had already put his hand up to cease the match. 

“You fight with a clear mind” Genji said as he finally found the strength to stand and bow to Widowmaker who bowed back out of respect. The fight was good for her, it showed Widowmaker just how much her mental state affected her physical state. Widowmaker and Genji spent the next few hours exercising together and training with Mercy eventually asking everyone to come upstairs. 

Once everyone got up to the main level Mercy stood there waiting for them her lab coat left behind, “I have dinner almost ready so everyone has to start washing up” Mercy said. Pharah went upstairs to the large bathroom that connected to the bedroom she shared with Mercy. Widowmaker went to the guest bathroom shower and Genji of course didn’t need to shower at all. 

Pharah undressed peeling her clothes from her body leaving her nude in the spacious shower, she turned the water dial letting the hot water almost scald her body as it ran through it and splashed against her rough skin. Her mind was lost in the feeling, so much so that she didn’t hear the shower doors open and only realised someone had come to join her when she felt a familiar soft hand on her shoulder. 

“I’m sorry for what you’ve had to go through this week” Mercy said hugging Pharah from behind her arms slung over the taller woman’s shoulders, Pharah’s hand met her arm and squeezed it in reassurance. 

“It’s hard to even look at her never mind talk to her, she took so much from me Angela…” Pharah started this time turning and looking directly at Mercy who was stood nude in front of her, her long blonde wet hair covering her face, Pharah parted her hair so it didn’t cover her beautiful blue eyes and she stared into them. 

“I’m sure with time I can come to understand and maybe befriend the new person she has become, but for now I can’t” Pharah said exhaustingly, this week had been trying for her to say the least, she had to be somewhat hospitable to the woman who took the only parent she ever had from her for so long in her life. 

But she loved Mercy above anything else in her life, she would go to the ends of the earth and back for her if it meant that heaven was waiting for her at the end. That is exactly what Mercy was to her too, heaven on earth was every moment she got to spend with her. Pharah also believed people can change especially after seeing the person Genji had become versus the person he used to be. 

“You’ve already done more than enough my love” Mercy said as she softly kissed the Pharah’s collar bone with a moan escaping the taller woman’s lips. Mercy worked her way down Pharah’s body, they didn’t have much time but giving Pharah just a few moments of pleasure would be least she could do to reward her for her patience. 

Mercy’s lips and tongue stayed on Pharah’s plentiful breasts longer than she should have. She took her dark nipple into her mouth and gently sucked and nibbled on the stiff peaks. Right now she wanted to be gentle, she wanted to show much Pharah’s patience and level headedness meant to her. 

Small moans escaped Pharah’s lips as she crashed into the whit tiled walls of the shower with Mercy resuming her descent down Pharah’s body, her tongue glided over Pharah’s toned distinct abs until finally she made it to the end of her journey. 

Due to time constraints Mercy wanted to be quick so she immediately wrapped her full lips and her tongue around Pharah’s now blossomed clit. Mercy’s eagerness wasn’t new to Pharah but it always sent pulses throughout her body whenever Mercy got this way. From her view the love of her life was buried between her legs her blue eyes lookup at her as her tongue went to work. 

Moans and screams of pleasure escaped Pharah’s lips and she was finally tipped over the edge when Mercy plunged two fingers into her needing pussy and as soon as they went in Pharah’s walls immediately tightened and enveloped themselves tightly around them before finally her climax came to her. 

Pharah’s release came all over Mercy’s and was quickly washed away by the waters from the showerhead much to the disappointment of Mercy. Mercy rose to her feet and the two women shared one long passionate kiss before Mercy pulled away noting they should probably start getting dress and as they came out of the shower she felt Pharah’s hand swat and grab her ass which caused a playful giggle to escape her lips. 

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - 

Everyone eating together went way more smoothly than any of them could have imagined, at some point in the meal Pharah even laughed at a joke Widowmaker made which just left Mercy in shock. Eventually with everyone’s stomachs full Widowmaker stood and started to say her goodbyes. Mercy practically begged her to stay one more night to make sure she was fully rested but Widowmaker wanted to get back to Tracer as soon as possible. 

Mercy hugged Widowmaker one more time before she left with her bag packed, Pharah actually shook her hand and Genji and her hugged as friends. Widowmaker felt light, she had actually made friends and could feel the emotional connection. Trying to push back tears she said one final heart felt goodbye and she left Zurich to finally start her journey to get back Tracer. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah this chapter was very fun to write, i've been trying to become better with abstract descriptions and ideas and describing emotions using colour is something that is really fun for me. With the way the story turned out in this chapter next chapter is going to be it for the main universe, i'll reveal more details about what i've got planned next in the next chapter for sure. As always please remember to leave any critique and feedback you have at all, i take it all very seriously and i want nothing more than to be able to write better stories for my audience so any critique you have at all is much appreciated.
> 
> Also sorry for making the pharmercy sex scene so short, I didn't even originally have one planned for this chapter it just kind of came out of nowhere and once it did i pretty much didn't know where to go with it considering the context of the scene. I hope you guys enjoyed it though nevertheless!


	16. The Finish Line

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The final chapter of the story!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah the final chapter! Be sure to read the end notes for future plans and ramblings and enjoy!

Finish Line 

Winston and Tracer had spent all their time together at the base in Gibraltar, they had watched old videos of their time in Overwatch, ran the old obstacle course together and had been generally just having a good time together. They even had a night where they simply sat in the recreation area and drank whatever liquor was in the fridge, something Winston rarely did but it always brought out the best in him. 

Truly their time together had been great, almost enough to heal all the wounds Tracer’s disappearance had left between them. Their time together was about to come to end however as Tracer’s phone violently started vibrating and an ear wrenching concoction of all her ring tones played together at once. 

“Blimey what is going on with my phone?!” Tracer exclaimed as she pulled it out of her brown leather jacket pocket. The screen was going haywire, flashes of purple and black light raced across it until finally a skull like image overtook the entire screen with the skill distorting ever so often. 

“What the…?” Tracer continued but soon enough the screen changed and distorted completely until bold white text filled the screen which read, “vete a la casa, ella está esperando”. Tracer understood Spanish but she couldn’t wrap her head around what It meant initially until the realisation hit her. 

_Amélie?_ Tracer instantly thought to herself before the text across the screen vanished and her phone was back to normal. Could it have been Widowmaker? This wasn’t her style, Widowmaker was blunt and direct and most importantly didn’t communicate in Spanish. The identity of whoever was on her phone didn’t matter much to her now, even if there was a slim chance Widowmaker had come back to her she needed to take it. 

Tracer frantically began rushing around the base, she had told Winston what had happened to her phone and Winston was just as baffled as she was. Even Athena had no idea what to make of the information but they didn’t linger on the topic too long, Winston helped Tracer pack her bags even though it pained him to see his friend go. 

He understood her rush to leave though, if there was anything he learnt with the time he got to spend with Tracer ever since she came back to him it was that her love for Widowmaker was strong and genuine. It would take a while until Winston could wrap his head around and fully accept Widowmaker as her girlfriend but if Tracer loved her then he would give it all he had. 

With her bags packed and an awkward mix of anxiety and excitement in her heart Tracer left Gibraltar with a heartfelt goodbye to Winston. They shared one last long hug with Tracer pushing back tears, Athena let her know that a shuttle directly back to New York had been set up and soon enough Tracer boarded the old Overwatch shuttle and waved to Winston as she rushed back home. 

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - 

“Nervous?” Athena asked as Tracer sat in the cockpit of the shuttle, her feet up on the controls in front of her. Athena never let Tracer pilot the shuttle whenever she was in one, she always treated it as if it were a fighter jet which caused obvious problems. 

“I’m bloody frightened” Tracer said honestly, truthfully Athena didn’t know how to comfort people but Tracer was her friend and seeing her like this was strange to her. 

“That isn’t the Tracer I know” Athena said plainly as she kept piloting the ship. 

“It’s nerve-wracking Athena, I don’t know if I’m more excited or more scared” Tracer said her voice quiet, if Athena had emotions she’d be angered at how her friend was acting. 

“Tracer you have lived most of your life taking risks, you jump out of planes, face impossible odds and enjoy every moment of it. You’re a daredevil and you’re absolutely fearless, you need to find the real Tracer because the woman I’m talking to now isn’t her” Athena said confidently hoping her friend would see reason and thankfully she did. 

“Gosh love… I don’t know what to say” Tracer said as she sat up in the cockpit looking at the controls. 

“Don’t say, act” Athena said sternly with a firm confident nod coming from Tracer. After a while of self-motivation and her fearlessness returning to her Tracer and Athena finally landed in Manhattan, they said their goodbyes and Athena began flying back to Gibraltar. Tracer threw her bag over her shoulders and began her ascension up to their apartment where Widowmaker was no doubt waiting for her. 

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - 

Widowmaker had been stood in the apartment for hours, she knew Tracer would come back eventually but she felt nervous. The main emphasis being that she _felt_ nervous, she felt everything now. She was excited, nervous and guilty too, she didn’t know how Tracer would react to her being here and she didn’t expect it to be a welcoming hug, after all she did abandon her without warning. 

Time went by and finally Widowmaker heard footsteps behind their apartment door, she hadn’t sat down or touched anything, simply standing there her bag slung over her shoulder. Time was in slow motion, she saw the doorknob turn slowly and the tall white door opened and slowly Tracer walked through the door and stood there completely still as the door closed behind her. 

They stood there looking at each other, Tracer’s eyes bulged and tears started to form, it was hard for Widowmaker to watch purely out of the shame she felt for leaving in the first place. She saw all the pain she caused the woman she loved and it hit her hard. Tears kept streaming from Tracer’s face and soon enough Widowmaker had to bite her lower lip to stop her own tears forming. 

“Tracer I- “Widowmaker started, she wanted to say something anything but Tracer wasn’t having it. 

“Stop! Don’t talk…please…” Tracer said as she wiped tears falling down her face, her sadness was instantly replaced with anger. Anger that the woman who she loved with everything she had left her and then turned up as if it were the easiest thing in the world. 

“You left me! For so long!” Tracer started but she struggled to find the words to continue, tears and anger made it hard for her to talk too, she clenched her fist to try and contain her anger but it didn’t help. 

“Without a word you just vanish! You don’t call me, you don’t text me and then out of fucking nowhere I get this weird message on my phone telling me to come back, I bet that wasn’t even you was it?!” Tracer said finally finding her words and they were malicious, her anger was rational and that’s what hurt Widowmaker the most. 

Widowmaker hadn’t bothered to call her or text her the entire time she was gone, it wasn’t that she didn’t want to, on the contrary a day didn’t go by that she didn’t wish she was with tracer. If she talked or returned to Tracer without making any progress, then she’d be a failure and it would’ve been a huge waste of time. She needed to come back a different person than who left. 

“Lena I- “Widowmaker tried to start again but again Tracer interrupted her. 

“You left me!” Tracer exclaimed as she slammed her fist against the door which again only pained Widowmaker more, “I felt so empty, I could barely even sleep at night, I spent hours watching my phone in case you’d take the time out of your busy day to call me but you never did!” Tracer continued with tears still falling down her face. 

Tracer’s face was red and her eyes were tired, she had spent the past week with Winston but ever since Widowmaker left she had lost sleep. She was more tired throughout the day and she barely wanted to eat, Winston offered some comfort but nothing could stop the crippling emptiness she felt when she woke up every morning realising she wasn’t in Widowmaker’s arms. 

Widowmaker didn’t have any ground to stand on, it hurt her everyday she was away from Tracer but it was her doing. Tracer’s anger and sadness was amplified because they were out of her control, Widowmaker brought it on herself and getting forgiveness from Tracer seemed less likely as they stared at each other. 

“And now you’re back… but after everything you put me through…” Tracer paused trying to let go of the fear of the saying the words she wanted to say, the fear that if she said them then Widowmaker would just leave again. She remembered Athena’s words, remembered that she as a person was fearless and she used that to speak up again, “I still love you Amélie” Tracer said tears silently streaming down her rosy cheeks. 

Tracer jumped into Widowmaker’s arms who caught her with all the strength she had. The two women stood there in their cold apartment, rain falling down outside, hitting the windows and filling the silence. The women cried together and suffered together. Widowmaker hugged Tracer as hard as she could with the latter doing the same. 

“Don’t you ever leave me again do you hear me?” Tracer said as she hugged Widowmaker even tighter. 

“Never” Widowmaker uttered and as Tracer’s tears kept streaming onto Widowmaker’s black coat the two women kept standing there never wanting the moment to end. The moment of them finally coming together, the moment of life finally giving them what they deserved after what they had been through. Love. 

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - 

The sun had gone down and night had finally descended on the busy streets of Manhattan. Eventually Widowmaker and Tracer left each other’s arms and had changed into more comfortable clothes. Widowmaker and Tracer were in bliss, after weeks of not seeing each other not feeling truly relaxed they finally were. 

The took a shower together, it was gruelling for them both. They both knew they wanted to save themselves for later that night but seeing each other nude and with water dripping down each other’s bodies almost tipped them both over the edge. They both used all the willpower they had not to pounce on each other in those moments but they made through it and departed the shower clean and fresh. 

After changing into more comfortable clothes they sat on their couch eating delivered food, Tracer insisted on having it delivered as opposed to Widowmaker leaving the house again to pick it up, she didn’t want to be alone again and she didn’t want to see Widowmaker walk out of the door again. The two ate and giggled with the rain still loud and prominent. The television was on but it wasn’t the focus of their time, it was a generic sappy movie but it was perfect white noise in combination with the rain. 

“So what did Angela do to you exactly?” Tracer said with her mouthful as she plunged her fork back into her cardboard food container. 

“Must I explain again?” Widowmaker said as she put her food down and rolled her eyes, Tracer made a mock puppy dog eyes face which caused a giggle to erupt from Widowmaker followed by a sullen “fine”. 

“I don’t know the specifics of what Angela did to me, but while I was under everything was dark and empty for a brief moment and then colours splashed everywhere. All the shades you can imagine before finally your face burst through them and the next thing I knew I was woken up by Angela who had to help me get on my feet because how powerful the emotions were” Widowmaker repeated for the third time this evening. 

Tracer looked at her absentmindedly before Widowmaker finally spoke up again, “Do you finally understand?” she uttered. 

“Oh I understood the first time but I just wanted to hear you say you saw my face again; I think that’s well cute” Tracer said followed by a quick giggle as Widowmaker rolled her eyes annoyed by how easily she was played by Tracer. 

“Are you gonna finish that?” Tracer quipped as she pointed to half eating food container on their coffee table. Widowmaker gestured for Tracer to finish it and with glee she picked up the food container and picked up Widowmaker’s chopsticks that were plunged inside of the food. It always astounded Widowmaker how much Tracer could eat without putting on weight, it was something she envied about her. 

The evening continued and Tracer had grabbed two tubs of ice cream while Widowmaker grabbed a blanket for them both. They sat on their brown couch eating ice cream together covered by a thick white blanket. This moment right here is what both women had wanted for so long, their night wasn’t over though. 

Widowmaker hadn’t been able to get rid of the warm heavy feeling she had inside of her chest ever since she came back to Tracer and nor did she want to. Whenever she looked at Tracer, into her warm brown eyes the feeling was only amplified. She couldn’t stop staring at her and Tracer knew it too. 

“What?” Tracer said with her mouthful followed by her slurping noodles from the white box. 

“Thank you for forgiving me, Lena” Widowmaker said her tone serious, it wasn’t something she’d usually say but around Tracer it was different, she sounded corny and she knew it but words weren’t enough. 

“Oh you’re alright” Tracer said dismissively as she put another spoonful of strawberry ice cream in her mouth. She saw Widowmaker’s face however, it still had a pout which caused Tracer to speak up again, “but you could make it up to me tonight yeah?” Tracer said playfully as she poked Widowmaker’s thigh with her foot. Widowmaker looked over at Tracer and smiled, “bien sûr” she quipped before diving into her chocolate ice cream. 

Both women put their tubs of ice cream on the coffee table and stared absentmindedly at the television. There was only one more order for the night and both women knew what it was, the question was who broke and initiated first. Of course it wasn’t a huge deal but it was a game the two women liked to play whenever they could. 

This time though Tracer lost the game, she broke and pounced onto Widowmaker who caught her, their lips crashed into each other and the night had truly begun. Calling Tracer eager would be an understatement, they both knew how much they missed each other but even Widowmaker was surprised by how she was acting and it only added to her enjoyment. 

Usually their dynamic was textbook dominant and submissive with Tracer playing the latter, they both knew what they wanted and they were more than compatible. Tonight was different though, Tracer craved every inch of Widowmaker and she wouldn’t be denied any of it. Their roles would be reversed tonight and Tracer would have her way. 

“How about we continue this in the bedroom?” Widowmaker asked as she finally got the opportunity to catch her breath, Tracer was lively and animated way more so than usual. 

“We leave when I say we do, now take your shirt off” Tracer demanded, Widowmaker uncharacteristically obeyed and soon enough her shirt was pulled over her head and Tracer quickly took Widowmaker’s breasts in hand kneading and squeezing them all she liked. Widowmaker whimpered at her touch, it had been a while since she had been touched that wasn’t a fight and Tracer knew everything Widowmaker wanted. 

Tracer’s assault never let up, she took her girlfriends breasts in hand and bit and sucked on Widowmaker’s them which caused another whimper to escape from her love’s lips. Deep blue and purple bite marks were scattered across her breasts, marking was something Widowmaker usually did to Tracer. Widowmaker couldn’t remember how many times Tracer had complained about having to wear a scarf because of all the love bites Widowmaker left her. 

All the while Tracer went to work on Widowmaker’s chest her fingers were exploring and traversing her inner thighs teasing the thought of Tracer touching and sating the desperation Widowmaker had. Her pussy throbbed and she shivered each time Tracer’s fingers skirted around it. There was no inch of Widowmaker’s body that Tracer didn’t want to ravage tonight. 

“Please Lena I- “Widowmaker began before Tracer planted her lips on hers again cutting her off. 

“Bedroom” Tracer demanded, she got off of Widowmaker and the taller woman rose to her feet and walked slowly and seductively to their bedroom. Tracer sat on the couch, legs open and hands drifting around her groin. She watched as her beautiful girlfriend’s hips swayed side to side, it was almost mesmerizing the way she walked. 

She kept watching as Widowmaker’s juices slowly travelled down her inner thigh all the way down her leg. Once Widowmaker got to the bedroom door she opened it and seductively gestured Tracer in with her finger. It got a rise out of Tracer instantly, truthfully if she saw Widowmaker’s hips sway anymore she would’ve started masturbating right then and there but thankfully it didn’t come to that. 

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - 

“On your belly” Tracer ordered as she watched her love slowly and sensually reposition herself so she was on her stomach with her head resting on her forearms. She arched her back causing her ass to stick out making Tracer’s mouth almost start to salivate. They didn’t discuss it often but it was obvious to Widowmaker that her ass was Traer’s favourite part of her when it came sex, it wasn’t even up to debate. 

Tracer dived instantly onto her girlfriend’s back, she wasted no time going down her body and went straight for the swell of Widowmaker’s ass. She sunk her teeth into one check while she dug her fingers into the other her hands not nearly enough to grab it all. 

After marking and grabbing all she could Tracer moved onto Widowmaker’s rose bud, she always gave it the attention it deserved whenever they had sex and tonight it would be no different. Moans and screams of pure pleasure erupted from Widowmaker’s lips as Tracer’s tongue made contact with the muscle. 

Tracer could stay there for hours but there was more she wanted to do, she pushed her index finger inside of Widowmaker which again caused her love to scream in ecstasy. Another finger quickly followed the first and Widowmaker’s hips began to push against Tracer’s hand, Tracer saw the desperation from her and made things all that much worse for Widowmaker. 

With her free hand she pushed reached up and hooked a single finger inside of Widowmaker’s mouth who sucked on it eagerly, “You can’t get off that easily love, we still have the rest of the night” Tracer whispered mischievously into her ear. 

“Don’t move a muscle” Tracer said as she slowly withdrew her fingers from Widowmaker’s ass, a disappointed moan came from Widowmaker but she kept her obedience. She found playing the submissive easier than she thought it’d be but she still had sudden powerful urges to have her way with Tracer, but of all the nights Tracer deserved to be in this position it was this one. 

She heard draws open and faucets run in the background with a quick spit into the sink followed by footsteps signifying Tracer had come back into the room. 

“Brace yourself, love” Tracer whispered sensually into her ear, Widowmaker was confused for a brief moment as she heard bottle open behind her but soon enough her curiosity was sated. She felt a thick plastic object on the tip of her rosebud, it was clearly lubricated and slowly Tracer pushed it forward not giving Widowmaker enough time to come to terms with what was happening. 

Each inch stretched Widowmaker out further and further and as each inch went deeper and deeper it sent more waves of pleasure and light pain through her body. Tracer pushed the vibrator to its very end and let it sit there for a while as she watched her love squirm and pull on the sheets of the bed in pleasure. She writhed and her dull pleasure filled screams echoed throughout the room, Tracer slowly withdrew the object and began pumping it repeatedly into her. 

Widowmaker grinded against the toy inside of her but Tracer pressed her hand on her lower back stopping her motions entirely, “You can cum when I say you can” Tracer said maliciously as she kept the pressure on her lower back up. Tracer instructed Widowmaker to turn onto her back and without hesitation she did. 

Their eyes met for a brief moment, Widowmaker’s face was flushed and filled with pleasure her usual vibrant golden eyes now misty as she stared into Tracer’s warm brown own. The brief pause didn’t last long though as Tracer now initiated the final stage of her dominance for the night. 

Instantly she plunged two fingers inside of Widowmaker while she ran her tongue over and around Widowmaker’s swollen wanting pussy until she rested on her clit. The feeling of absolute fullness from Tracer’s fingers and the vibrator in her ass took up all of Widowmaker’s willpower to not let herself go over the edge right there and then. 

“Cum for me, Amélie” Tracer said before she plunged her hot mouth and tongue onto Widowmaker’s clit and began sucking and nibbling on it. Widowmaker’s will power faded and the orgasm hit her with force, it ravaged and surged through her making her mind go completely blank. Tracer didn’t allow it to stop there and she kept up her assault on Widowmaker’s pussy sending a second and third orgasm through her consecutively. 

Widowmaker blanked out for a few moments before Tracer’s voice brought her out of her post orgasm high. Warm brown eyes stared at her and they shared a loving brief kiss until Tracer spoke up, “We should probably get the dildo out of you” Tracer said followed by a quick giggle, Widowmaker shared the laugh and turned around letting Tracer slowly pull it out of her, small final residual waves of her orgasm swept through her as the vibrator was pulled out of her. 

Tracer put the vibrator in the sink and leapt back onto the bed her and Widowmaker shared causing the mattress to shake. Widowmaker looked over at her and spoke up, “It’s your turn” she quipped and before Tracer could give her reply Widowmaker put a single slender finger over her lips to silence her. 

Widowmaker wasted no time with foreplay, she wanted to taste Tracer and saviour every drop of the juices she loved. She lapped up all the wetness Tracer had accumulated on her thighs over the course of night and once she had finished she had her eyes set on Tracer’s neglected wanting pussy. Tracer had been so focused on Widowmaker throughout the night she hadn’t given herself any attention but that changed now. 

Widowmaker crashed her mouth onto Tracer’s warmth and began her quick work pushing Tracer over the edge. It didn’t take much to push Tracer but her orgasm was as explosive as it always was, her warm release splashed onto Widowmaker’s face a feeling she was used to with how often Tracer did it. 

Tracer’s body and Widowmaker’s body reacted entirely different to orgasms. Tracer’s were explosive and loud whereas Widowmaker’s while as intense were tamer. Widowmaker scooped and licked Tracer’s sweet release off of her face and looked over at her misty eyed lover who was sprawled on the bed. 

Tracer brought her hands up to Widowmaker’s face and pulled her into one final kiss of the night. Both of their juices and tongues danced around their mouths, they didn’t want to let each other go but exhaustion was setting in. Widowmaker brought herself up to Tracer’s level on the bed and lied next to her. 

She took Tracer into her arms who nuzzled herself cosily into Widowmaker’s shoulder. Finally, after so many nights being away from each other they at last had each other in their arms. A night where they could finally sleep peacefully together. After a warm pleasant silence eventually Tracer fell asleep and as Widowmaker looked over at her she saw her say a silent “I love you” with her lips, “I love you too, Lena” Widowmaker replied aloud before she joined her love in slumber. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah this was a long one, I think this took about 3 months to finish which is a long time. I'm sorry it took so long, there were some parts in the story i was stumped or laziness just took over but thats not excuse. But wow its over, I think i'm quite happy with how it turned out overall and i've learnt quite a lot from it. Thank you my audience for staying with me through this story, you guys motivate me like nothing else and i am eternally grateful you take the time out of your day to read and give me feedback on my story. Seriously you guys are fantastic and I dont deserve you.
> 
> Now onto what the future holds, well i've got three projects in the pipeline and here they are in order of what i'm going to do first:  
> 1\. Revise and edit all chapters of 'The Grey Area' to make sure they're up to snuff, if you guys or anyone else decides to reread or read the story I don't want it looking like a grammatical war zone, so making sure it's smooth to read is my number one priority.
> 
> 2\. 1-4 chapter epilogue focused on Widowmaker and Tracer from this universe, I want to give them the best send off possible and I have a few ideas in mind. If you guys have any questions AT ALL about anything in the universe PLEASE let me know and i'll either give you an answer as a comment or i'll introduce an answer in the epilogue.
> 
> 3\. Witcher story! It won't be as long as 'The Grey Area' about 6-9 chapters ish, a brief summary is that it will be set primarily in Kovir with Ciri and Triss being the main gals. Other characters will make an appearance and i'm not entirely sure if I want to make it a full continuation of 'First Contract' yet. Please let me know what you guys want to see in it!
> 
> I also heavily encourage you guys to follow me over on twitter @CreatorZaruel. Thats actually the best place to get into contact with me besides here and it's where i post short little previews of chapters and any updates and ideas I have. 
> 
> Thats all folks! Thank you once again for reading and commenting and leaving all the kudo's you guys have. You're all amazing and i'm lucky to have an audience as great as you guys

**Author's Note:**

> This is going to a be a long one and i'm hoping you stay around until the end because it should be an interesting ride. If you have any feedback/criticism at all be sure to leave it as a comment so i can grow and become better at providing people with stories.


End file.
